


a house may not be a home

by HLMMMM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty isn’t perfect, College-aged Betty Cooper, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Post High School, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Warning marijuana discussed, Will update tags, and fluff, bughead - Freeform, fluff all the live long day, house-sitting au, no details are given about said rape, past Bughead relationship, protective!jughead, reunion and reconciliation, she smokes, slowest burn of all time, warning Alice speaks harshly to Betty, warning Alice sucks, warning rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLMMMM/pseuds/HLMMMM
Summary: The Lodge estate is expansive. It requires constant supervision and attention. When the Lodge family plans a trip out of the country for the summer and their typical staff is unavailable, they seek out someone to watch over their property. That is— without consulting one another, Mrs. Lodge asks her daughter’s best friend, Betty Cooper, and Mr. Lodge hires the leader of the Serpents, Jughead Jones. Each with their own major incentive to complete the task that was asked of them, Betty and Jughead find themselves living under the same roof for the summer. Will the short-lived relationship they had in high school be rekindled after years of not speaking to each other? Or will they be successful in keeping each other at arm's length?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm so glad you are taking a chance on my first multi-chapter fic! I've really enjoyed reading about Betty and Jughead through other people's perspectives and now I'm trying my hand at writing a version of their love story. Buckle up, because you are in for a slow burn...

The clicking of Betty’s heels sounds foreign as she walks down the sidewalk of a busy New York street. She silently grieves her white sneakers as she pulls open the door to a fancy café and makes her way to the host stand.

“Miss Cooper?” the hostess chimes.

“Uh, yes?” Betty stutters.

“Mrs. Lodge is waiting for you. Right this way.”

Guilt creeps up Betty’s spine as she follows the hostess to their table. She hates keeping people waiting. Betty glances around and is left breathless as she looks out the floor-to-ceiling windows around all sides of the restaurant and sees the Hudson River glimmering in the background. This is quite the brunch spot, which reminds her why her feet are in heels instead of keds and her legs are adorned in a suitable skirt instead of their normal denim. Betty’s fingers fidget and she smoothes the nonexistent creases out of her skirt before beaming brightly at Mrs. Lodge.

“Here you are,” the hostess announces as she waves her hand towards their destination. Betty nods a thank you and turns to her best friend’s mother. Mrs. Lodge immediately stands and embraces her.

“Betty, dearest. It is so lovely to see you. You are looking just as beautiful as ever!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lodge. It is wonderful to see you as well. Is Veronica joining us? I just assumed she would be here when you had asked me--”

“Oh no, dear. It’s just me and you today. Now, sit. Let’s order.”

 

__________________________

 

The pins and needles Jughead is feeling up and down his spine have him on edge as he makes his way out of his office and to the main area of the White Wyrm. The last person he was expecting to see today was Hiram Lodge. No good has ever come from seeing or speaking to Hiram Lodge.

“Mr. Jones,” Hiram greets as soon as Jughead is within earshot of him.

“Hiram.” Jughead returns, his voice tinged with warning.

“I have some personal business to discuss with you. May we sit and talk privately?”  
Jughead’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes squint in apprehension. 

Hiram holds his hands up slightly, as if he’s flying a proverbial white flag of surrender. “No ulterior motives. I swear.”

Jughead takes another few seconds to stare into the eyes of a man that’s caused him great harm in the past, weighing whether or not he should believe the words coming out of his mouth. He feels the support of other Serpents standing behind him, out of earshot, but still ready to defend. Still staring into the other man’s eyes, daring him to give even the slightest inclination that he is up to no good, Jughead jerks his head toward the back of the bar and starts walking. Hiram silently follows.

Jughead leads him through a back hallway, past offices and storerooms, and out the back door of the Wyrm.

“What, no office?” Hiram goads.

Jughead simply raises his eyebrows and stares him down.

“Alright, alright. This will… have to do. I have come to you today to ask a favor of you.”

Jughead scoffs.

“I know. It seems unlikely that I would ever need your assistance, but the day has come and my daughter, Veronica, has reassured me that you can be trusted.”

Jughead squints his eyes at the back-handed compliment. “What do you want, Hiram?”

“My family and I will be heading overseas for the summer, leaving our estate empty. Unbeknownst to me, my wife granted all of our normal staff the next three months off. And as I’m sure you have put together, this leaves me in a predicament.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Jughead’s voice is elevated from the irritation of the dramatics of this conversation.

“I would like you to come stay at my home.” Hiram states.

“ME?! You want...me… Jughead Jones… Leader of the Southside Serpents... to come stay at your home? I… don’t… understand.” Jughead is absolutely flabbergasted. He and Hiram have never been on friendly terms. Never, ever. When someone needs someone else to watch their home, they ask a person they trust. Jughead can’t control the shaking of his head.

“I need someone to watch over my homestead. To guard it. Protect it. I can’t have just anyone staying in my home. You were not my first choice, Mr. Jones, but like I said, after consulting my daughter, I was reassured that you would be the best choice.”

“Okkkkk. And why should I do this? I have a business to run…” Jughead gestures toward the building behind them.

“A business..” Hiram scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Do you want my help or not?” Jughead voices drops and threatens.

Hiram clears his throat. “Yes, of course. I am prepared to compensate you substantially.” Jughead’s interest is piqued, but he doesn’t react. He knows this game. He knows how to play. He also knows that the man standing in front of him is made of more money than Jughead will ever see in his entire life. “Fifty thousand dollars.”

Jughead chokes. On air. “Are you fucking kidding me?” The air of confidence he was hoping to display was shot right out the window.

“I am absolutely not. This is serious. My family and my home are the most important aspects of my life. I do not joke around when it comes to their safety and security. Mr. Jones, I will need you at your very best for the next three months. You will take care of my home. You will make sure nothing happens to it. You will also not bother me on my vacation. I do not need to be interrupted by any kind of insignificant questions that you can figure out on your own.”

Jughead nods in understanding as he processes the weight of Hiram’s words.

After many moments of silence, Hiram asks, “Do we have a deal?”

Jughead stops. He stops processing and pacing and panicking. He stops and looks directly in Hiram’s eyes as he lets his mind go blank. “How do I know this isn’t some grand scheme of yours to take me or my organization down?”

Hiram rolls his eyes. “Jughead…”

“No, I’m serious! You have done nothing in my life to make me trust you. I have a family, here in the Serpents, to care for and protect too. They are my life. They trust me. I’m not going to let anyone fuck with that.”

Hiram opens his mouth to speak and then stops. He takes a minute to look at Jughead, the same way that Jughead was looking at him only moments before. “I can see now that my daughter was right. You are exactly the person I want watching over my home.”

Jughead balks at his words. He hates when people’s expectations of him are high.

“To prove my sincerity, in addition to the $50K I will personally pay you, I would also like to offer my support to your… Serpent… organization.”

“How so?” Jughead questions.

“I’ll be an investor--”

“NO. Absolutely not! No. You will not stick your hand into my business and then feel like you have the power to make decisions that aren’t yours to be made.” Jughead is ready to call the entire deal off. He wants to smack himself for even entertaining the idea.

“Mr. Jones, I am willing to offer you a deal, with no strings attached.” Hiram speaks right over the scoff that leaves Jughead’s lips. “I will set up an irrevocable trust for you. I will gift the Southside Serpent organization fifty thousand dollars to be distributed over the next twenty years. It’s a one time gift. I will not be able to revoke it after I forward the funds. We can sign a contract to ensure it.”

There’s been a lot of staring between the two men since this conversation began. This moment wasn’t lacking either. Jughead could use that money. The Serpent’s need that money. But was it worth dealing with - what he had deemed at one point in his life - the devil?

“I want my lawyer involved.” Jughead states.

“You have one week to get him to my office for a meeting. I leave on the 28th.” And with that, Hiram was gone.

The pins and needles up and down his spine were back. Somehow this seemed like it was going to be a bigger deal than it was supposed to be. Jughead pulled out a cigarette and lit it, wishing the fumes would consume him whole.

 

______________________________

 

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what now?” Betty’s voice inflection is much higher than normal.

“Betty, dear, my daughter trusts you more than anyone in the entire world! That means a lot to me and Hiram. We would be honored to have you stay in our home and take care of it over the summer, if you are willing.” Mrs. Lodge gently explains.

“Three whole months? Living in your house? I… that’s… a lot.”

“Of course, I do not expect you to do this just out of the kindness of your heart, which I am positive you would do.” The endearing smile Mrs. Lodge gives Betty makes her stomach churn. “I would like to pay for your next, and final, year of college.”

Betty’s heart stops. Her palms are instantly clammy and her eyes resemble saucers.

Mrs. Lodges continues, “We know how hard you are working at Colombia, Betty. You are so close to getting the degree you deserve and starting your life with a job you love. You have been an amazing friend to Veronica and I just couldn’t be happier to provide you with this kind of compensation for taking care of our home.”

“But, but, Mrs. Lodge…” Betty fumbles. “You do… do you know that Colombia is fifty-five thousands dollars a year?” Betty whispers the last half of her sentence as if it’s an offensive statement. “I mean, I had scholarships that helped me my first three years and this is the first year that my tuition falls in full on me and I wasn’t… I’m not exactly sure where I was going to get the money to pay for it, but I was figuring it out. I know I would figure it out.” Betty’s eyes are darting and her hands are pressed to the table top.

Mrs. Lodge gently grips Betty’s hand. “Betty. Let me take that worry away from you.”

“It’s too much, Mrs. Lodge. I couldn’t.” Betty protests.

“It isn’t and you can! I insist.” Mrs. Lodge smirks at the frantic girl across the table. “Now, enough of this back and forth. Do you want to take some time to think this over and get back to me? Unfortunately, we do not have a lot of time before we leave on the 28th--”

“No.” Betty interrupts and Mrs. Lodge eyes grow concerned. “I don’t need time. And yes. Yes, I will take care of your home for you while you are away this summer.” Betty’s face has lost all reservation and is now beaming her biggest, most genuine smile that she can muster.

“Thank you, dear. I’m so thankful we will have someone we trust looking over our home while we are away.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Another chapter! Thanks to all who have come back to read more! Enjoy Betty and Jughead’s meet-cute...

Betty walked through the glass French doors and into the grand foyer of the Lodge Estate. Her eyes traced the elaborate staircase that wrapped around and up to the second level. Her memory of posing on that staircase with many of her friends for their Senior Prom flooded her mind. She pulled in her two large rolling suitcases and large duffel bag before closing and locking the front doors behind her. 

It's such a big house to live in alone for the next three months, Betty thought to herself. She left her bags at the foot of the staircase and made her way into the living area of the main floor of the house. She looked around the living room and kitchen to ensure she was indeed alone. No staff lurking in the corners. The kitchen was pristinely clean and held so many appliances Betty only dreamed of owning one day. A double door, extra wide refrigerator alongside the most beautiful white ceramic, deep farmhouse sink. The windows over the sink overlooked the luscious side yard that had small hills of the greenest grass and perfectly manicured landscaping with flowers of pink and purple and blue. Betty turned and grazed her fingertips along the granite countertop as she stepped towards her favorite room of the entire Lodge mansion. She pulled open the sliding glass doors next to the kitchen table and moved into the luxurious sun room. It held two comfortable loungers, adorned with decorative pillows. Glass windows for walls and a ceiling, but adjustable so she could open some and let a breeze blow through. The sunroom opened up to the deck that had held many parties throughout her and Veronica's high school career. And just at the bottom of the deck was the underground pool that always held the bluest, cleanest water. A giggle of excitement burst through Betty.

“I cannot wait to swim in you every day, my dear friend.” Knowing the pool had heated water was just the icing on the cake. Betty looked out at the acres of land that the Lodges owned and stood in awe. She knows money can’t buy happiness, but man, it can buy you some beauty that sure warms the soul.

Betty made her way back inside and back towards her luggage waiting for her by the front staircase. One at a time, she lugged those heavy monstrosities up the staircase and toward the guest wing of the home. She had her choice between one of the two guests rooms situated across the landing from the Lodge’s rooms. She had stayed with Veronica in her room many times, but never on this side of the house. It felt like a new adventure! She peaked in the first room and saw a beautiful King size bed with an ornate wooden headboard. She crossed the room and pulled back the heavy curtains to see a breathtaking view of the backyard and pool area. The bathroom attached to the room was spacious and had a walk-in shower with multiple shower heads on top and the sides of the shower walls. Betty bit her lip in anticipation of using that glorious shower. She decided to check the other guest room first before making her decision on which one to stay in though.

As Betty made her way into the second of the two guest rooms, she gasped. This room was adorned with white everywhere--white, flowing curtains, white linens and pillows, a white chaise lounge chair in the corner. The bed frame itself was a cherry wood that looked like a sleigh. She looked out the windows and saw the front yard which had the most beautiful pond and constantly flowing fountain. When she tiptoed into the attached bathroom, her hand moved of its own accord and grasped her heart. In the center of the ensuite was a grand white clawfoot tub. Dreams of soaking in a tub that actually covered her entire body began forming in the back of Betty’s mind. And unlike the other guest bath, this one had windows. Windows that overlooked another expanse of land and trees that the Lodge’s privately owned. No civilization in sight. Betty’s fingertips kissed the edge of the tub.

“You win,” she whispered to the room.

Betty set to unpacking and settling into her chosen room. Clothes were unpacked and settled into dresser drawers and hung within the large closet. If she was going to be living here for three whole months, she would not be living out of a suitcase. This kind of room begged to be treated with that kind of respect. She slid her empty luggage under the large bed, hidden from view. She didn’t want the reminder that she was just a guest in this house. Betty then moved into the bathroom and pulled her product bag out. Hair product lined the shelves, her face wash routine neatly arranged in the order of which she applies it. Toothbrush and toothpaste in its proper place. Shower necessities placed on the vanity within reach of the clawfoot tub. Betty decided she would need to go to the store and splurge on the most luxurious of bubble baths. As Betty surveyed her progress she felt accomplished and decided to head back down to the kitchen and make some lunch.

As she was pulling the fridge open to see what food might have been left that she could eat, she heard noises coming from the garage just beyond the kitchen. Instantly on guard, she closed the refrigerator door and began looking around. She grabbed a wooden rolling pin that was within arms reach and held it up, as if she were the next professional baseball player ready to hit one out of the park. She creeped around the fridge and peaked around the corner just as the door from the garage to the house was being opened.

Shit. She thought to herself. I haven’t even been here a full day and I’m already in trouble.

The man came through the door, back first and head down, dragging something behind him. Betty went to yell and swing her makeshift bat, but when the mystery man stood straight up, she noticed a familiar crown beanie on top of his head.

She dropped the rolling pin. “Jughead?”

Jughead swung around quickly and jumped back, shock evident on his face. “What the fuck!” His shoulders relaxed upon seeing and realizing it was Betty, a ghost from his past. “Betty! What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t scare me like that!”

“Don’t scare YOU like that?! What is going on? Why are YOU here?” Betty rushes out.

Jughead looks her up and down. He sees the rolling pin dangling at her right side. “A rolling pin? Really?” His lips quirked into a smirk.

“YES, A ROLLING PIN! God, you’re here two seconds and already insulting me. Answer my question!” Betty demands.

“But you never answered mine… and I asked you first.” Jughead counters, cooly.

“Jughead, I swear to God, I am not up for games right now. Why are you here? In the LODGES’ HOME!”

Jughead dropped his duffel bag on the floor and closed the door to the garage. He faced the fiery blonde again and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Mr. Lodge asked me to house sit while they were overseas. I’m here to take care of their estate.”

Betty’s blood pressure skyrocketed. No. No, no, no. What is happening? He can’t do this to me. I can’t lose this job. Her palms were clammy so she rubbed them down the sides of her denim clad thighs. “I think you must be mistaken because Mrs. Lodge asked ME to watch over their home while they were gone for the summer.”

Jughead’s jaw dropped. “What? You’re joking.”

“I’m not! This is a mistake. There must have been some kind of miscommunication. I’ll just call Mrs. Lodge--” Betty pulls out her cell phone as she’s talking and starts looking through her contacts to find Veronica’s mother’s number.

“No.” Jughead steps forward and places his hand on top of hers as she fumbles with her phone. Betty freezes. She stares at her hands that are encompassed by Jughead’s one, much larger hand. This is the first contact they have made in years. It’s weird, but also electric. Betty blinks forcefully to clear those unwelcome thoughts. Her entire body stays still as she turns her head towards Jughead. He pulls his hand away and a blush tinges his cheekbones. “Don’t make that phone call, Betty. Please.” Betty raises her eyebrows and finally turns her body to face Jughead again, lowering her phone and waiting for an explanation. “Hiram said he did not want to be bothered… by anything. You can’t call Betty. Please, don’t ruin this for me.”

The vulnerability in his voice makes Betty wince. Her instinct is the step closer to him, so she forces herself backwards to put some space between them. 

“Don’t ruin this for YOU? What do you mean? What’s in it for you?”

“That’s none of your business.” Betty watches as Jughead builds walls back up around him. The vulnerability that was once threatening Betty’s sanity is now replaced by a harden exterior. 

Betty puffs out a laugh. “Right. Okay. None of my business. If you’re not going to tell me why you are being weird, I’m just going to have you removed from the property. I’m here. I’m unpacked. I’m staying. I made an agreement with Mrs. Lodge. I’m not backing out of that. This is too important for me.”

Jughead’s self-control is waning. “You think an ‘agreement’ you made with Mrs. Lodge is more important than the business transaction I made with Hiram? We had lawyers involved, Betty. There is no way that you ‘doing a favor’ for Mrs. Lodge outranks that.” Jughead used his fingers in airquotes to emphasize. Betty knows that he knows that she hates that.

With proverbial fire coming out of her ears, Betty takes a step closer to Jughead and points her finger at his chest-- “Jughead Jones, if you think for one second that you are going to waltz in here and bully me into leaving, you are sorely mistaken. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING.” Her finger staccatos against his chest to emphasize her last four words.

Jughead rights himself and folds his arms, defiantly, across his chest. “I’m not leaving either.”

They stare each other down, daring the other to try them. Betty’s fists are clenched at her sides. Jughead’s eyes glance down to them and back up again so quickly that Betty isn’t sure she even saw him correctly. Betty also doesn’t know how his heart tightens in his chest as he silently hopes that her nails aren’t breaking the skin of her palms.

“Fine! I guess we’ll be living together this summer!” Betty waves her arm and swings her body around and storms out of the room.

Jughead brings a hand to his face and tries to rub out the frustration in his eyebrows. “Honestly. What the fuck.” He mumbles to absolutely no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!!! More fiery Betty and smirky Jughead to come... 
> 
> Xoxx


	3. Chapter 3

Betty is up in her room pacing the floor. Her fingers are pushing her lip into her teeth as she gnaws at the skin there. Back and forth, she paces. Back and forth. She may as well wear a path into the plush carpet beneath her bare feet.

Jughead Jones is here. Hiram asked HIM to stay in the house. But Hermione asked me! Why? Why is this happening? Her internal dialogue was running a mile a minute. God! He makes me so mad. He just waltzes in here and starts insulting me. What an asshat! I haven’t seen or talked to him in years and THAT’S how he is going to speak to me!

Betty scoffs loudly in her empty room.

“Ok. Think, Betty. Think.”

I cannot spend an entire summer living with him under the same roof! He needs to leave. He has to! He’ll give in, right?! Won’t he? What if I ask him nicely? Betty stops pacing and envisions herself basically begging Jughead to let her have this one. Her eyes squeeze closed and her pride rears its ugly head.

“Nope. I will not. He doesn’t deserve my kindness.”

Her pacing resumes. What did he say? That lawyers were involved? What the hell! Why would lawyers be involved?? And WHY IN GOD’S NAME would Hiram Lodge make a deal with the Serpent King?! It makes no sense whatsoever. They’ve never been on the same team, much less on speaking terms. Betty pulls her phone out of her back pocket and scrolls. Her finger is hovering over Veronica’s name, but then she remembers what Jughead said only a few minutes ago -- Hiram does not want to be bothered. After considering whether she should listen or not, her phone grows dark, she growls out loud and throws herself on the bed.

 

_________________________

 

Downstairs, Jughead hadn’t left the kitchen. He considered going after Betty, for like a millisecond, and then realized she walked away for a reason. He considered moving out of the kitchen and away from the spot he’s been standing in for way too long now, but he was hit with the fact that this house is completely foreign to him. Hiram left him with specific instructions on how to care for his property, but he had never stepped foot in the place. He suddenly felt completely overwhelmed. 

Of course this would happen! I have the worst fucking luck. I knew this whole deal was too good to be true. Jughead rips his beanie from his head and slams it on the counter. He runs his fingers through his hair and grips against his scalp. What the fuck am I going to do?! He leans forward onto the kitchen island, his forearms resting on the granite countertop and his head hung down. She said this was important to her. Why? Why is house-sitting for her best friend’s parents so important to her? I know she’s a nice person, but her reasoning couldn’t even come close to mine! I need this money. The Serpents need this financial support. This deal is too amazing. She’s just going to have to get over it… get over herself! There is no way in hell I can walk away from this. Jughead sighs and stands up to his full height. I have to live in the same house as Betty Cooper...for three months.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

He eyes the fridge and stomps over to it, swinging the doors open. He spies exactly what he is looking for, pulling out a bottle of water and unscrewing the top. He gulps the cold liquid and lets his mind focus on the burn in his throat to rest from the anxiety exploding behind his eyelids. He lowers the bottle, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and twists the top back on the bottle. The vision of Betty blinds his mind. Her blonde locks pulled up into a messy bun, her eyes big and round and greener than he remembered them being. His heart stuttered when he realized that there was something that he didn’t remember accurately, or at least as vividly, of her. The plain, white t-shirt she had on was tucked into her jeans at her tiny waistline and her sweet, little feet were bare. Butterflies in his stomach made him startle in surprise. He hasn’t felt those in years. Probably since the last time he saw her and she was his to love. Jughead tips the water bottle back and lets the cold water distract him yet again.

Jughead decides he can’t stay in the kitchen forever, so he grabs his bag and moves farther inside the Lodge Mansion. He walks past the living room and dining room, casually realizing that the trailer he currently lived in would fit inside one of those rooms. He rolls his eyes. He sees the foyer at the front of the house, but decides to turn down a hallway in hopes that he can find a bedroom on this level of the house. When Betty had stomped away earlier, he could hear her dramatic little feet stomp all the way up the stairs so he knows she is up there and he would rather be as far away from her as possible. He finds a bathroom, an office… make that two offices, and a yoga studio.

“Jesus Christ. I hate rich people.”

Jughead trudges towards the front foyer, where he finds the wrap around staircase. He takes a deep breath and ventures up the stairs, closer to where Betty is. With each step closer to her, his memories of her flash in his mind-- They’re 7 years old and he’s pushing her on the tire swing that hangs between her and Archie’s backyards. They’re 10 years old and sharing a bowl of popcorn watching a scary movie in Archie’s living room. They’re 14 years old and he’s sitting next to her on the floor in front of her locker, rubbing her back as she cries because she was rejected after trying out for the cheer team. They’re 15 years old and he’s kissing her for the first time in her bedroom. His memories of her don’t stay happy long after that. He tries to push away the pain, like he’s done for the last 6 years of his life, so it doesn’t overwhelm him. Being this close to her, having that heated conversation with her earlier, makes it so hard to shove all the feelings back down his throat. He recalls how fiery she got when they were standing in the kitchen not too long ago; the daggers she was shooting through her gorgeous eyes. He doesn’t fight the smirk that graces his lips.

When he reaches the top of the staircase, he looks right and then left. How am I supposed to know which way to go? For fucks’ sake. Instead of choosing one of those directions, he lunges forward and opens the closest door to him. A laundry room. Maybe I should just sleep here, he thinks to himself. I mean, it wouldn’t be the worst place to sleep. It’d be warm if I turned the dryer on. He chuckles to himself and closes the door. He looks both ways again and decides to go right. He comes to the first available door and freezes. What if she’s in this room? Should I knock just in case? He decides that’s the most respectful option and he’s already upset her enough. Honestly, he just doesn’t want to open the door and find her in a compromising position. Whatever that means. Jughead knocks gently and waits. Nothing. He tries the handle and its locked. So, he moves to the next door and repeats his actions. Locked, again. Next door, locked too. Jesus fucking Christ! I look like such a dumbass knocking on all these locked doors. Readjusting his grip on his duffel bag, he retraces his steps back towards the stairs and and moves to the other section of hallway. Not wanting to look like a dumbass again, Jughead decides to quietly walk down the entire hallway without trying to open any doors and see if he can hear Betty making any kind of noise behind a closed door. When he reaches the end of the quiet hall and sees two doors across from one another, he stops. She has to be behind one of these doors. Why is this so complicated? I just need a room to put my stuff in! He screams internally. 

Jughead leans his body, ear forward, toward one door and then the other. Nothing. As he’s trying to decide if he should resume his dumbass knocking ritual again, the door to his right suddenly swings open. Betty and Jughead both yell in surprise and stumble back a few steps away from each other.

“Jughead! Why are you lurking outside my door?!! What is wrong with you!” Betty has her hand clasped over her heart and she’s breathing heavily after the surprise of seeing him standing right outside her bedroom door.

“I’m not lurking, Betty. Jesus.” He frustratedly shakes his head, sick of hearing only venomous words from her mouth. “I’m trying to find a guest room that I can stay in.”

“So, you’re staying?” Betty’s voice softens.

“Yes, I’m fucking staying! I already told you that! What - did you think that I would change my mind because you ‘deserve it more?’ What don’t you understand about ‘I signed a contract with lawyers present?’” If she wanted to be nasty, he could be nasty right back. He’s had plenty of years of practice.

Betty sighs heavily and rubs both her hands along her face. Her voice sounds small and defeated. “So we’re just going to do this? We’re going to live togeth-- in the same house and take care of their home… together?”

“Unless you want to leave and let me do this on my own.” He watches Betty’s eyes widen in shock, as if he just slapped her in the face. He realizes too late how similar his words sound to one’s he had spoken to her in the past; the last words he actually spoke to her in the past. He can see her jaw clench as she looks down at the ground between them before she gathers her courage and looks up and at him again with newfound strength.

“Will you tell me why you want to stay so badly?”

Jughead pauses, and considers. “No.” Betty’s jaw clenches in frustration again. “Will you tell me why you are so hellbent on staying?”

She scoffs at him and folds her arms over her chest.

Jughead rolls his eyes. “So, is this a room I can sleep in?” He points to the closed door opposite of the one she is standing in.

“Yeah.” Betty grumbles. “I got the better one though.” Jughead throws a thumbs up and a sarcastic smile towards her before she can slam the door in his face.

“Kill me.” He mumbles under his breath as he pushes the door open to his new bedroom. His eyes widen in shock as he scans the suite. This is the most luxurious room he has ever seen in his life! So many big windows, multiple pieces of furniture, the biggest bed on Earth, and actual floor space. As in, he can see carpet; lots of it. He’s never been in a bedroom that has more than a few feet of free space around the bed and dresser. Jughead drops his bag and closes the door. Then, as if his kid-like wonder has resurfaced, he runs to the bed and jumps on it, landing face first with his body spread out like an X. He takes a deep breath in. Oh my god, they use the expensive laundry detergent. It smells like heaven. He takes another big whiff before turning on his back and reclining his hands behind his head.

“Welp, looks like I can’t avoid her anymore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess our sweet, little friends are staying! Both so stubborn. And cute. 
> 
> I’m so glad you came back and read some more! Thank you!! There’s still more to come... see you soon!
> 
> Xoxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say, I apologize for any mistakes you may come across. They are all mine. I try and reread the chapter a few times and catch my blunders, but I know I'm not always successful. Thanks for reading anyway!

The next morning, Betty stands in her room, dressed in her workout clothes, staring at her closed door. It’s eight o’clock in the morning and all she wants to do is get outside in this perfect summer morning weather and run until she can’t think anymore; can’t feel anything anymore either, if she’s being 100% honest with herself. After locking herself in her room last night and not emerging after her interactions with Jughead, no part of her wants to open her bedroom door to the cruel world outside and potentially run into her ex-boyfriend again. 

“Three months, Betty. You have three months of living in the same house as him. You can’t stay locked up in your tower the entire time.” Betty takes a deep breath and throws the door open. Let’s rip the bandaid off, shall we? To her great relief, the hallway is empty. The door across the hall is still closed and she can’t hear anything as she closes her own door behind her.

Get over yourself, Betty. Just live your life. He’s here and there is nothing you can do about it. Just ignore him. Betty pushes forward. She disarms the house and steps outside. A deep breath in allows her the satisfaction of enjoying her most perfect weather--sun shining, overall temperature warm enough to be comfortable in her tank top and shorts, but not so hot that she’s instantly sweating, and the humidity low so she can actually breathe. Betty stretches her legs on the front steps before setting her favorite workout playlist and plugging in her earbuds. As she takes off running, she silently thanks the Lodges’ for having a gated community. She loves the added protection of running in a safe environment.

 

______________________________

 

Jughead feels himself in that place between dreamland and awake. It’s soft and warm and happy. He feels like he’s wrapped up in a cloud. He opens his eyes with a smile on his face and the soft happy instantly *poofs* away. His panic threatens to choke him whole because he has no idea where he is. He sits up suddenly and looks around. It isn’t until his eyes land on his duffel bag that’s still resting on the floor that he breathes a sigh of relief. 

The Lodges. Right. Jughead remembers his responsibilities to take care of the Lodge property for the summer. His body sags back down into the cloud of a King-size bed he slept in last night and he smiles to himself. I can’t believe I get to sleep in this bed for the next three months. This is actual heaven. And then, as if his mind equates heaven with Betty Cooper, his body goes rigid. 

Holy shit. Betty is here. He groans loudly in frustration.

“I need coffee.” Jughead clammers out of bed and throws a white t-shirt on with his pajama pants and heads out of his room and downstairs toward the kitchen. He’s shocked to not run into Betty as he passes through the house. On a mission to find the Lodges’ coffee machine, Jughead is looking high and low; opening so many cupboards and doors and seeing more appliances than he would even know what to do with. Unexpectedly, he hears the front door swing open and someone walk in. He makes to go confront the intruder and runs straight into a sweating, panting Betty. She’s messing with her phone while she’s walking so she doesn’t see him until it’s too late. Caught so off guard, she almost goes down, if not for Jughead grabbing her biceps and righting her.

Betty rips her earbuds out, “God! Jughead! What the hell!” She pushes herself out of his grasp and away from him.

“If your nose hadn’t been stuck in your phone, you would have seen me coming.” Jughead smirks at her as she walks around him, ignoring his comment, and into the kitchen. He follows her and watches her grab a water bottle from the fridge. While her back is to him, he takes a minute to appreciate her form from behind. It’s filled out, in the best ways, since when they were in high school. He thinks her hips are wider and her legs look stronger. They’re glistening from sweat after what he assumes was an intense workout. When she closes the fridge and turns around, he forcibly clears his mind and looks into her eyes.

“Can I help you with something, or are you content to just stare at my ass?” Betty snarks.

Jughead’s cheekbones redden, but he smirks at her in response. “Coffee?”

Betty rolls her eyes. “Hiram is really serious about his coffee. There’s an espresso machine around the corner at the coffee bar, but he also has a french press over there too. He does have the all the equipment necessary to do a pour-over as well.” As she’s explaining, Jughead watches her get eggs out of the fridge and bread out of a drawer; moving around the kitchen like it’s her own.

“What about a plain old coffee maker that would just give me black coffee? Does he have that?” Jughead counters.

Betty stops what she’s doing and looks up at him. “I-- I don’t know. I don’t know if he has that.” She’s baffled at his question. She knows all the eccentric measures Hiram goes to for his coffee, but just a basic coffee maker? She has no clue if he would even bother owning one of those. 

Jughead chuckles. “I’ll check the ‘coffee bar.’ See what I can come up with.” 

Betty sets about making her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. She searches for fruit or an avocado to round out her meal, but comes up short. Figures, she thinks to herself. I wouldn’t leave produce around if I were leaving for months either. She opens a side drawer to pull out a pen and paper to start making a grocery list for herself.

Jughead walks back in the kitchen, both hands cradling a mug of steaming coffee. He takes a sip. “Mmmm.” He watches Betty roll her eyes and he holds his mug over his mouth so she can’t see him grin at her. “Whatcha got over there?” 

“Breakfast.” she replies sarcastically.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Boy, when did you get so snarky? You’re different than high school Betty.”

Betty’s fork is halfway to her mouth, when she stops, sets it down and looks straight into Jughead’s eyes. She can see the humor in his own staring back at her; she heard it laced in his voice too. She doesn’t care. She doesn’t find that comparison even remotely funny. “Good,” she replies seriously.

Suddenly, the fun, joking atmosphere that Jughead felt was smashed like a hammer to a vase. He didn’t mean for his comment to be a dig or even to turn the conversation, but it did. He watches Betty’s demeanor change. She’s more rigid and bothered. He thinks back to high school Betty and how he was so in love with her. He loved her wittiness and her nervous chatter, but mostly he loved how she oozed kindness and grace. He knows there is no way she is the same person now. Hell, he isn’t even remotely similar to who he was in high school. The snarky, frustrated Betty that he has seen the last day and a half is just as attractive as the Betty he knew in high school, but this quick exchange has reminded him that he has no idea who she is now. His heart clenches when he realizes he wants to know everything that’s changed and also, all that has stayed the same. 

Jughead nods his head as an acknowledgment of Betty’s response because his brain won’t conjure up any other productive words. He sips his coffee and prays she doesn’t hate him even more.

Betty clears her throat. “So… uh… do you wanna talk about how we can split up the work?”

“The work?” 

“Yeah, chores? Ya know, maintaining this mansion wont be done by magical elves!” Betty retorts.

“Right. Right. Uh, well… sure. Yeah, I’ll do whatever.” Jughead shrugs.

Betty moves to the sink to wash the plate and pan she used for breakfast. “Well, for starters, I won’t be washing any of your dishes. I hate washing my own dishes, so I definitely won’t be washing yours.”

“Understood. Is there like a list of things we need to do?”  
Betty turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow. “Did your house have a list of chores that needed to be done or were you just expected to know what to clean?”

Again, with the sarcasm. “No, Betty. As I’m sure you can recall, no one cared about shit in my ‘home.’ I didn’t even have a home for a while.” He finishes his coffee and heads to the sink to wash his cup out. Betty is standing only a foot away from the sink and doesn’t move when he comes near. She’s frozen in place. He can tell she’s thinking of what she can say.

“Uh… yeah. Maybe I can make a list and we can split the work evenly?” Betty’s tone is gentle; apologetic.

After drying his mug and his hands, he turns around and leans his back against the sink, arms crossed over his chest. “That sounds great.” He doesn’t want them to be at each other’s throats this entire summer. He wants this to work. “Hiram gave me a packet of information on how to care for the property. I’ll go get that and we can compare notes.” Betty nods in response.

 

___________________________

 

Betty watches Jughead leave the kitchen to go get the packet of information from Hiram. As soon as he’s out of eyesight and earshot, Betty turns her back to the island and slides down until she’s sitting on the floor, knees bent. She rests her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Tears are threatening to leak out of her eyes as she thinks back on how mean she was being towards Jughead. Her heart holds so much bitterness and anger toward him for what he did to her years ago and she can’t seem to get ahold of herself around him now. She doesn’t want to act out of a grudge she’s held on to for so long. She doesn’t want to be that person. She’s had so long to work through this and she thought she had. She thought she was fine, that she had moved on and healed from the emotional turmoil of losing her best friend and love at the age of 16. Now, seeing him here, interacting with him… it’s bringing up all these suppressed feelings that she thought she wouldn’t have to deal with ever again. 

Betty uses the pads of her fingers to wipe the tears that have silently and effortlessly streamed down her cheeks. She can hear Jughead coming back down the stairs at the front of the house. She attempts to dry her face and stands herself back up, trying to erase any indication that her emotions were not in check.

Jughead walks up to the kitchen table and drops the manilla envelope from Hiram. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Betty’s voice cracks and she winces. She does her best to act like nothing is wrong, all the while trying to avoid Jughead’s stare. She hopes that he can’t read her; that he’s different, more calloused than he was as a teenager. High school Jughead would have made Betty address her feelings and she just doesn’t have the strength to do that right now. They’re both sitting at the table and it’s been silent for too long. She chances a glance up at him and sees him studying her.

“You good?” he asks, sincerity dripping from his mouth.

Betty takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eye so he knows she is serious. “Yes,” she answers, plain and simple. And she means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know these chapters are somewhat short. As I get into a groove, my chapters are getting longer. I'm already working on chapter 12 and I'm not anywhere near the end. Maybe if I had written something with multiple chapters before I would have combined the shorter chapters to give you longer content, but idk what I'm doing still. And now, I'm rambling... so sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed seeing some of the emotions Betty, in particular, is processing while facing this new reality. She's such a sweet precious little nugget. I love her so much. And Jughead too, of course. There is so much more to come! See you soon!
> 
> Xoxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome back! 
> 
> This chapter is full of some ((partial)) answers to the questions y’all have been asking. This chapter tugs at the heart strings a bit. This chapter also sees a strong B + V relationship. And also, a little platonically, strong moment between Jughead and Veronica. I’m pretty happy with this. I hope you are too!!

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jughead makes his way down the grand staircase in the front of the house when all of a sudden the front door swings open. In steps a bouncing Betty, full of sweat and endorphins.

“Do you do that every morning?” Jughead scoffs. He can barely even think straight before he’s had a cup of coffee, let alone be motivated enough to go for a run. He doesn’t stop to hear her answer, just keeps moving toward where the magic beans are stored and brewed.

“No, not every morning.” Betty retorts, defensively, following him toward the kitchen. “But summertime allows me the freedom to pursue things that I enjoy and that make me a better person. Maybe you should think about--”

“Yeah, yeah… I really just want coffee right now. I don’t want to hear how I can better myself this early in the morning,” Jughead interrupts.

“It’s 9am.” Betty deadpans. “It’s not that early.”

“So says you…” Jughead sets about making his coffee. He prays she doesn’t talk anymore. There has already been too much talking. His body is folded over on the counter watching the pot turn beans into his favorite liquid.

Betty allows Jughead exactly five sips of his coffee before she starts talking again. “So, what are you going to do today?” She takes a bite into her avocado toast as she waits for his answer.

Jughead side-eyes her over his mug, clearly communicating he’s still not happy about talking just yet. “I think I’m gonna mow the grass at some point.”

“That’s a good idea,” Betty plows forward in conversation. “It’s looking a little longer in certain areas.” She peers out the window, like she’s surveying the land. “I wonder how much land there is to actually mow?” She barely waits a breath to let him answer. “My guess is at least an acre. That’s a lot. I wonder how long that will take to mow entirely?”

“Betty.” She stops and looks over at him. “Seriously?” Her eyes shift uncomfortably; she is clearly confused. “It’s just… it’s really early,” he whines.

Betty rolls her eyes good naturedly, but gets the point. She finishes up her breakfast and heads upstairs, leaving him to finish his coffee in peace.

 

Betty heads up the stairs and towards her room. She wasn’t planning on going to her room right now, but Jughead obviously wanted her to stop talking and she wasn’t just going to sit there in silence and have it be super awkward. She had asked Jughead what he was going to do with his day because she wasn’t really sure what she was going to do. She was coming down off her runner’s high and wanted to bounce ideas off of him. She won’t make that mistake again.

What are you doing, Betty? Get ahold of yourself. Jughead doesn’t want to process the day with you. Figure it out and just do it… Betty runs through her portion of the list of responsibilities they came up with yesterday. She’s trying to prioritize what needs to be done first, but her thoughts keep straying toward a certain broody boy sitting downstairs.

Why in the world do I keep talking to him like I’ve known him all my life? Well, I mean, I guess I have, but… agh. No. I don’t know him. I have no clue who he is now. It’s been so long since we were friends. He doesn’t deserve for me to talk to him as if he actually is my friend. Friends don’t purposefully hurt the other and then rub salt in the wound to make it even worse. 

Betty feels her blood starting to boil. She thinks back to the day that everything changed. They had only been dating for a few months. So much had happened in their little world in those few months that it felt much longer than that. They tried to solve Jason Blossom’s murder together. His dad was sent to prison. Her parents were not healthy and their home life was miserable. Betty thought they would always have each other to lean on - her and Jughead against the world. But he had other plans. Jughead told her that they wouldn’t work; that they were too different. His life was going different places than hers.

“Then I’ll go with you!” she begged. 

She pleaded with him to not push her away. She remembers grasping his arms and shoulders and back, unrelentingly telling him why she needed him and why he needed her. His face was hard, his determination harder. With tears streaming down her face, Betty remembers watching him walk away from her in that parking lot and leaving her alone. She thought she knew lonely then. 

The days that followed their breakup, Betty barely crawled out of bed. She went to school in sweats and no makeup; her hair was barely tied back, falling in pieces around her face. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone, didn’t speak unless absolutely necessary. When her friends finally did get her to open up, she cried more. She thought she cried all the tears away, but more kept coming. She agonized to Veronica about how much she missed Jughead, about how there was no one else she would ever be with - “He’s it!” she had screamed through sobs. She vowed to Veronica that she would just wait for him. She knew how much he loved her and didn’t want to be without her; he had told her so and Jughead wasn’t a liar. Veronica, as the supportive friend she was, rubbed Betty’s back and played with her hair and she just listened. She shushed her and soothed her, allowing her the safe space to let all of her pent up emotions out. 

Betty found herself currently wrapped up in her bed, folded into the fetal position, much like she was back then. She pulled out her phone and clicked on her best friend’s name and waited for her to answer.

“B!!!” Veronica cheered loudly. “Oh, my B! I’ve missed you so! I’m so glad you called! How are you? How are things? Everything ok at the house?”

Veronica finally takes a deep breath, so Betty speaks. “Uh, hi V.” Her subdued tone instantly changed the atmosphere.

“What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’ve...uh...been better. There was a situation at the house the first day I got here.” Betty cringes.

“WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT’S GOING ON?” 

“Well, I didn’t want to bother you or your family on vacation and it’s all figured out now, so you don’t need to worry. My emotions are just a little all over the place and I needed to talk to my friend. I just needed you, V. Not Veronica Lodge. Just my V.” Betty softly pleads with her friend.

Veronica sighs deeply. “Ok. Ok, B. I’m here. It’s me. What do you need? Tell me what’s going on.”

There was a pause. Betty was scared to tell Veronica, but she knew she needed to. She wasn’t sure if she would be angry or frustrated or indignant. “Jughead is here.” She finally spits out. She can just imagine the shock displayed all over Veronica’s face. The quiet is unnerving, but understood.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly… did you say Jughead is there? As in Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents, is currently in my home… with you?”

“MmHm.”

“And why, pray tell, is your ex-boyfriend in the same house as you?” Her voice was edged with anger.

“I didn’t ask him here, if that’s what you’re thinking!” Betty rushes out. “He just showed up! I guess your dad asked him to watch over the house without talking to your mom and your mom asked me without talking to your dad. Jughead and Hiram got lawyers involved, I guess, because why wouldn’t they,” Betty drones on sarcastically. “It’s a big mess, V. I’m so overwhelmed.”

As Betty went on and on explaining the situation to Veronica, all of the conversations started to come together in her head. “Oh my god.” Veronica whispered in shock, more to herself.

“I know, right?” Betty responded.

“No, no.” Veronica seemed to be distracted, like she was talking more to herself than Betty at this point. “This wasn’t supposed to-- I didn’t think this is what was going to happen…”

“What are you saying, V?” Betty interrupts her nervously.

“I… Daddy… He asked me about Jughead. He asked all these questions and I answered him honestly, but what it came down to was if I trusted him.”

“Trusted who, V? What is going on?” Betty started to panic.

Nearly crying, Veronica presses on. “Daddy asked me if I trusted Jughead. I said yes. Because he is trustworthy, B. He is. You know that. Even when we are angry at him, he’s still always been trustworthy. And you weren’t anywhere near this conversation. I didn’t think… I’m so sorry, B.”

Tears have brimmed Betty’s eyes. She wants to feel betrayal toward Veronica, but she knows that’s not the truth. “But, why… why did your mom ask me then?”

“I don’t know! I guess her and Daddy talked about it enough to know they needed someone, but didn’t consult each other after that. When my mom told me she had asked you to watch the house, I just thought that Daddy changed his mind. I mean, honestly… would you ever think that MY DAD would ask the leader of the Southside Serpents to house-sit? I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it!”

“This is insane.” Betty proclaims as she processes her feelings aloud.

“It really is. I mean, what are the odds?!!”

Betty rolls her eyes. “I should be on TV. My life is a horror show.” Betty covers her face with her free hand.

“I’d totally watch that though… honestly.” Veronica noted seriously.

“Not. Helping.” Her voice sing songs in amusement and annoyance.

“I know, I know… okay. So. Help me understand. Why are you both there still? Why didn’t you just tell him to go home?”

Betty sighed. “I tried to get him to leave, V. Believe me. He was so stubborn though and he brought up the lawyer thing. I guess they signed a contract? Idk. He refuses to tell me what exactly Hiram is doing in return for him watching the house. My gut says it has something to do with the Serpents.” She nearly spits out the last sentence in disgust.

“Hmmm. And Mommy offered to pay for your tuition, which you shouldn’t pass up…” Betty could practically hear Veronica’s mind processing a mile a minute. “I get it. It’s an impossible situation. Do you want me to tell Daddy to make Jughead leave?”

Betty feels guilty for actually considering it, but eventually… “No. No. That wouldn’t be fair or kind.”

“He doesn’t deserve your kindness, B.” Veronica lets the past dictate the venomous tone with which she communicates her exact feelings about Jughead Jones.

“I know, V. But, our interactions haven’t been all that bad…”

“Elizabeth Cooper! What has happened? Have you kissed him?”

“No, no, no. Nothing like that! I don’t know what’s happening. He’s not at all the same Jughead I knew way back when. Just like I’m not the same person that I was either. He’s mostly infuriating and rude…”

“But…?” Veronica could tell there was more.

“But… he’s also been kind sometimes and cute and so fucking attractive. Like, what even happened? I thought high school Jughead was attractive?! This Jughead has… he’s just…. His arms… my god. It’s just all way, way better.” Betty pushes the covers off of herself, suddenly overheated.

“Hmmm. That is quite a predicament you find yourself in, Elizabeth.” Veronica can’t help the giddy turn of her stomach.

“Cut it out, Veronica. And stop calling me Elizabeth!” Betty replies sternly. “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO???”

“Just be you, Betty. Listen to your heart. If you feel like getting to know the new Jughead, then get to know him.”

“But what if he does the same thing that he did to me back then? I don’t think I would live through him hurting me again.”

“Well, he definitely won’t live if he hurts you again.” Veronica threatens. Betty huffs out a laugh. “If you start to fall for him again, which you may not B--you guys may not be compatible anymore as adults--but if you do start to fall for him again, and you start to see red flags, address them. Just take it day by day. You don’t need to decide anything right now.”

Veronica’s words wash relief over Betty. “Thank you, V.” 

“You’re welcome. I love you, my B! But I gotta jet. Let’s chat again soon! I can’t wait to tell you all about Roma!” And with that, the call ended. Betty decided to get up and on with her day. She stripped her bed and made for the laundry room.

After Veronica hung up the phone with Betty, she thought back to the day that Betty had told her what Jughead had done; how he had ended things between them without any real explanation. She remembered stroking Betty’s hair while she listened to her sob and pledge to love Jughead forever and ever. As soon as she got Betty to sleep that day, Veronica dashed out of her house and to the house next door. She made Archie climb into his beat up pickup truck and drive over to Sunnyside Trailer Park. She said no words until they reached Jughead’s trailer.

“Stay in the car, Archie.”

“What?! No! Betty and Jughead are my friends too. Let me come in and talk with you.” Archie refuted.

“This is not a conversation you are ready to hear or have, Archikins. I love you, but I’m about to lay into this boy and you can’t stop me!” Veronica slammed the truck door closed and bounded up the steps. She pounded on the door.

When Jughead finally did open the door, Veronica gave him a once over. His hair was all out of place and greasier than an egg frying in a pan. The bags under his eyes were somehow bigger than she’d ever seen before and his eyes were bloodshot. By the look on his face, he had not expected to see her when he opened the door. That look quickly faded and one of complacency replaced it. He walked back into house, leaving the door open and flopped down on the couch without saying a word to her.

“If you’re here to yell at me and call me names for breaking your best friend’s heart, don’t bother. I’ve probably already yelled all those things at myself.” Jughead moaned.

Veronica stepped into the trailer and closed the door. She walked over and stood directly in front of the couch, crossing her arms stiffly over her chest. “Care to explain to me what is going on?”

Jughead looked at her with disgust, as if her asking him to repeat the worst days of his life to her was something he could physically handle. “I broke up with Betty.”

“I know that. Tell me why.” Veronica was surprisingly calm. She was surprising even herself with how calm she was being. After physically seeing Jughead, she knew this wasn’t a cut and dry situation.

“I’m sure Betty told you everything I said. I’m not going to say it again.” He’s reclined on the couch and looking everywhere, but straight into her eyes.

“You told her you didn’t love her anymore.” Veronica watches as Jughead squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as he can. He leans forward and braces his arms on his knees, hanging his head forward.

“I don’t.” His voice cracks.

“You’re lying.” Jughead’s head shoots up and he glares into the brunette’s eyes.

“I’m not.” He says defiantly, as if he’s still trying to convince himself.

“She knows you’re lying too.” Jughead brings one hand up and grips the bridge of his nose. Veronica continues, “She’s determined to wait for you. She says you are the only one for her.” Both of his hands are now cupping his face, he’s working so hard to keep the tears from flowing out.

“Ronnie-- I can’t. We can’t. It’s not safe…” His voice is anything, but stable. A sob escapes and he can’t get any more words out. He sees Veronica move toward him, like she’s going to comfort him, but rights herself and steps back away. 

“Jughead, Betty is my best friend. My loyalty lies with her. But listen to me…” Jughead looks back up at her. “I get it.” She stops and they stare at each other in silence for a few beats. She pointedly looks at the black leather jacket laying next to him on the couch, then back to him. “If there is anyone in this town that understands shady shit, it’s me. I get it. I was raised within it. Just.. differently.” 

Jughead nods. 

“Betty is determined to wait for you to figure your shit out. And you and I both know what determination looks like in that girl.” They smirk fondly because they both love that attribute of their friend. “If you really don’t want her back, if you really want her to go away for good, you are going to have to make it stick. You are going to have to do something that is going to finalize it for her.”

“Ronnie, I tried! I did everything I could to explain it to her.” The desperation in Jughead’s voice pulls at her heartstrings.

“Try harder.” And with those last two words, she was gone.

Veronica was heartbroken. She didn’t want Betty to be hurt even worse, but she also understood why Jughead was pushing Betty away. Jughead chose the Southside Serpents; she may not understand why he chose the Serpents, but he did. She knows what it’s like to want to protect your loved ones from disfunction and harm. Jughead must have gotten a taste of exactly what that disfunction and harm looked like and he didn’t want Betty anywhere near it. Veronica agreed. She must protect Betty at all costs. She shook her head as she made her way back to Archie’s truck; who would have ever thought that she and Jughead would agree on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think???
> 
> Did you like a little Veronica POV? Were you expecting her interaction with Jughead to go that way? 
> 
> Sweet baby, Betty. Such a strong, determined soul. So pure. Must be protected!!!!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! See ya real soon!
> 
> Xoxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I probably should have said this earlier, but for the record... These are not my characters. Betty and Jughead and any other Riverdale character that is mentioned in this story does not belong to me and I do not claim them. I just, have fun with them ; )
> 
> Also, The Jonas Brothers and their lyrics are talked about it in this chapter. They don't belong to my either, but I love them so. I *am* that basic white chick who has been listening to their new singles, album and documentary nonstop the last few months. I do not apologize.
> 
> Have fun reading more about these two cutie pies! Thanks for coming back for more!

With new found confidence after speaking to her best friend on the phone, Betty moved forward with her day energetically. After throwing her linens in the wash because she laid on her bed with her sweaty, post-run body, she found the vacuum cleaner and set about cleaning the rugs. With her earbuds plugged in, she sang and danced around the house while completing her chores. Ponytail bobbing, hips swishing with the beat, Betty sang out--

“I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious…”

As she was singing and sweeping, the newly dressed Jughead walked by in shorts and a t-shirt. He stopped and watched her. She was oblivious to his staring because she was focused, she was singing and well, she was faced the opposite direction. Jughead smiled at her. He hadn’t been lucky enough to experience Betty’s overwhelming sunshine in so many years. Her sunshine poured out of her in waves when she was happiest. And she looked pretty happy right now. He decided he should move on before he got too creepy, but also so he doesn’t, somehow, burst her sunshine bubble. He wanted nothing more than for her to live in that sunshine bubble and bless others with her rays for as long as she lived. As he pulled the sliding glass door open to the backyard, he heard her singing more of the lyrics of her song aloud…

“I'm a sucker for you  
Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah…”

Jughead slid the door closed, looked out to the backyard and knowing that she couldn’t hear him he said, “Ironic.” After all these years, he’s still a ‘sucker’ for her. He’d like to write a letter of complaint to the Jonas Brothers for calling him out like this. He smiled to himself and moved on toward the garage where he believed all the landscaping equipment was kept. Sometimes he hated himself for ending things with Betty in high school. No girl that he has tried to pursue or date has even come close to being as interesting, as beautiful or as kind as Betty was. Any time he has thrown himself a pity party for letting go of the Betty Cooper, something happened in his life to remind him that he made the right choice. Being the leader of the Southside Serpents hadn’t been a walk in the park. He’d watched friends be recklessly killed, and watched other friends’ partners be threatened. He’d watched fellow gang members fall so deep into drugs and alcohol that they ruin not only their own life, but the lives of their closest family and friends too. And then he would sigh in relief because the Betty Cooper, the sunshine of Riverdale, should not be involved in this kind of life. He, on the other hand, had no choice. His father needed him. The Serpent’s needed him. He was born this way.

When Jughead found the riding lawn-mower and got it started, he plugged his earbuds in and turned on his favorite true crime podcast. He never really had much down time to listen, so he was excited to dive in, uninterrupted.

After about an hour of mowing and only a small section of the Lodges’ grass cut, Jughead looked out at all of the land that had yet to be done. “Shit,” he muttered. He turned off the mower and left it in the middle of the lawn. He needed water, and probably some sunscreen, because it was nearing one o’clock in the afternoon and he was already sweating through his shirt. As he moved into the garage, he was happy to find a plethora of water bottles stocked in there. He grabbed one and downed it. He opened some cupboards to look for sunscreen, but came up short-handed. He did find a stack of hand towels though, so he decided to swipe one and wiped his sweaty brow with it. He tucked it into the waistband of his shorts to use for later. Grabbing another water bottle, he went inside the house to look for Betty. He figured she would know where some sunscreen would be. At first glance, she wasn’t in the kitchen or its surrounding rooms. He happened to glance out a window and saw her sitting alone at a patio table on the deck eating what he would assume was some lunch. He stepped outside and approached her.

“Hey. How ya doing?”

Betty glanced up and lifted her hand to shade her eyes. “Oh, hey. I’m...fine. Just eating some lunch.”

“Cool. Hey, um, do you know where the Lodges’ might hide the sunscreen? I have so much more lawn to mow and I think it would be smart of me to get some of that on before the day gets away from me.”

“I don’t know where they hide it.” Jughead’s face falls.

“Alright, well, hopefully I’ll be okay without then.” He starts to head back to the lawn mower, but Betty interrupts him.

“Wait! Jughead, your skin is already pink. You need sunscreen.”

“Well, I didn’t think to pack any. I can go pick some up tomorrow.”

“Just, stop. Wait here. I’ll go get mine.” Betty gets up and heads inside the house.

“You don’t have to do that…” Jughead yells after her. She waves him off.

When she returns, Jughead pulls his t-shirt off and says, “Hey, can you spray my back? I don’t want to get a farmer’s tan.” He stands with his back facing her and lifts his arms out straight. Betty is frozen. First, she wasn’t expecting him to peel his shirt off in front of her and it took her a second to catch her breath after watching the action. Then, when he turned his back towards her, she couldn’t help but gaulk. His back was so long and wide, much more toned than she ever remembered seeing when they were younger, but the biggest difference of all was the tattoos. There were so many, too many to really focus on what exactly was there. The ones she did catch were a compass in his upper middle back and a quite distinct looking snake that wrapped around his right side and up, with the head perched on his shoulder blade.

“Betty?” Jughead’s voice shook Betty from her trance.

“Uh, yeah…” She clears her throat. “What’d you say?”

“Could you spray my back for me, please?” He was looking over his shoulder at her.

“Spray? Oh! No, I can’t.” She holds up the bottle. “I don’t use spray sunscreen. It’s bad for you.”

He turns around. “It is? Since when?”

“Do you want a lesson on sunscreen right now, Jughead? Because I’ll give it to you.” She asks seriously, knowing he doesn’t actually care.

“Touché.” He chuckles. “Ok, so it’s not a spray?”

“No, it’s a lotion.” Betty hands him the bottle.

“Thanks,” he smiles at her. Before he opens the bottle, Betty stops him.

“Jughead, you’re sweaty.” Her nose is crinkled as she’s looking at his chest.

“Yeahhhh… and?”

“The sunscreen won’t stick to your body properly if you are wet. You need to dry off.”

“Oh. Okay.” He pulls the hand towel out of his waistband and starts drying off his body. He tries to reach his back the best he can.

“Do you… want my help?” Betty asks him softly.

Jughead’s pulse quickens, but he tries to ignore it. “Uh, yeah. That’d be great. Thanks.” He hands her the towel and turns his back to her again. She quickly dries his back off as he starts applying the sunscreen to his chest and arms. Betty sets the towel on the table and waits. Jughead slowly turns around, with his nose scrunched.

“Would it be weird?” He’s holding the lotion bottle toward her. Betty rolls her eyes and smirks.

“Gosh, we’re adults, Jughead. It’s fine.” She snatches the bottle from his hands and puts a dollop of lotion in her palm. She rubs her hands together and then starts rubbing it all over his back. Betty hoped she hid her nervousness from Jughead. She played an air of confidence, but inside she was all goo. Her hands moved over his shoulder blades and ribs and she tried not to freak out. Since she had opportunity now, she looked more closely at the compass and its details. There is an N for north, E for east and a W for west, but the most prominent direction was the bolden, and bigger S for South. She smiled to herself. He is so proud of his roots, so loyal. The snake tattoo was beautiful. There was so much detail in its skin. While she was trying to decide why he chose to have a snake tattooed on his body, it hit her. It’s not a snake. It’s a serpent. She feels like the breath in her lungs was stolen from her.

_He chose the Serpents._   
_He chose the Serpents over me._

She stepped back and away from him. Her eyes were downcast and she was trying her best not to cry in front of him.

“Thank you so much, Betty.” He grabs the towel that’s sitting on the table next to him and tucks it in his waistband again. “I really appreciate your help.” Betty is nodding her head, still looking down, trying to back away from him slowly. He finally sees how her demeanor has changed and he stops. “Hey. Are you okay?” She continues her nodding, avoiding eye contact with him. Tears have brimmed her eyes, waiting to crash over like a wave on the rocks. “Betty… I’m sorry. I’m sorry if asking for your help crossed a line. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Betty’s head shot up and she blinked to try to get the tears to go away; a few snuck out and down her cheek. Jughead stepped towards her, his hand reaching for her automatically. She jerked back and his hand retracted as if he had just been burned.

“I’m sorry.” He says again.

Betty considered whether she should say anything. So much of her wants to just run away and forget this ever happened, but the sincerity of his words made her heart clench. She recalled how Veronica had told her to listen to her heart. Her heart isn’t telling her to run, her anxiety is. She doesn’t want her anxiety to be what rules her life. She chooses her heart.

Her voice is shaky and she doesn’t try to hide it. “You… have a serpent tattoo.”

Jughead’s eyes widen in shock. He wasn’t expecting her to talk to him. He wasn’t expecting her to address him. He was expecting her to run or to yell, but not to say something so calmly. “I do.” He tries to say the words as calmly as he can.

Betty nods her head. Her eyes move from looking at the wood of the deck they are standing on to his eyes. She has so much to communicate, but no words. Or maybe, not enough strength to say the words.

“It’s beautiful,” she says simply.

“Thank you.” He knows she wants to say more. He can see the pain in her eyes and in her actions.

“Well…” Betty clears her throat and wipes her cheeks dry. “I better let you get back to it.” She gestures toward where he left the lawn mower.

“Yeah.” He nods, but doesn’t move. “Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL THEY EVER TALK ABOUT IT FOR REAL THOUGH?! 
> 
> Idk, bro. Come back and find out ; )
> 
> Xoxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my friends!! 
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of the last one, so if you don’t remember what happened there you may want to reread it. However, to jog your memory, the important parts to remember are when Betty helps Jughead with his sunscreen and how she reacts when she realizes his snake tattoo is actually a serpent. She doesn’t run away in fear, but let’s herself confront some trauma. 
> 
> All that said, we get to see our favorites get a little more intimate in this chapter. No smut... yet. I hope you enjoy this!

Jughead had been on the lawn mower for hours. He had stopped every once and awhile to get more water and a snack, or to pee behind a tree. Five hours in and he was cursing the existence of grass. Eight hours in and he was beginning to regret ever saying yes to Hiram. He decided that since it was 7pm, he’d had enough and called it a day. He parked the lawn mower safely back in its place and locked up the detached garage. As he was heading back in the house, his stomach growled. He was in no mood to cook, like most nights, so after taking a quick shower, he’d jump in the car and find the closest fast food. He went through the garage and grabbed another water bottle. He was guzzling it down as he stepped into the kitchen. As soon as he stopped drinking, he was hit was the most amazing aroma.

“Holy shit! It smells amazing in here.” Betty was standing at the stove, stirring something, a blush now dusting her cheeks. “Whatcha makin’ there, Betts?”

His use of her nickname made her swoon. People have called her “Betts” before, but never the way Jughead did. There was something about the way that he said it that made it so different, so special. 

“Just some chicken marsala with mashed potatoes and asparagus. Nothing special.” She said it with such nonchalance that it had Jughead laughing.

“Yeah, okay. It’s just some chicken marsala… as if that’s something that people eat every night. Wait. Do you eat this regularly?”

Betty chuckled. “No, not regularly. I don’t have the time or energy to make something this extravagant while I am taking classes, but I love to cook! So, when I have the time, I make meals like these.”

Jughead didn’t even realize how captivated he was by her until he found himself leaning on the island, his chin resting in his hand, listening intently. “Do you? What other kinds of meals do you like to make?” He watches her move effortless around the kitchen--straining potatoes, checking on the asparagus roasting in the oven, keeping an eye on the chicken in the pan on the stovetop. 

“Hmmm.” Betty considers what meals are her favorites to make. “Some of my other favorites are chicken pot pie, chicken, cream gravy and dumplings… ooh! And pork tenderloin with roasted potatoes and veggies.” Her eyes are big and happy as she lists off the different dishes. “I get a lot of ideas from the cooking channels. It’s fun to try new things too.”

Jughead is so caught up in her joy that he doesn’t even realize that he is smiling like a fool. “Oh my god. Those all sound amazing. I was already hungry, but now I am starving!” 

“Would you… like to eat this with me tonight? It’s almost done. I made plenty.” She looks nervous, as if she bracing herself for Jughead to decline her offer.

“Are you kidding? I would love to join you for dinner. Thank you.” Her smile melts his heart of stone. “Do I have time to run upstairs and shower really quick?” Jughead hooked his thumb towards the stairs.

“Absolutely. Take your time.”

“I will do no such thing. Not when I know there is delicious food and a pretty girl waiting for me down here.” He smiles mischievously at her and throws her a wink. Betty blushes again and Jughead thinks to himself that he, honest to god, can’t get enough of her. 

Jughead takes the quickest shower of his life. When he’s done and his body is dry, he throws on a pair of underwear and jeans. He grabs his closest ‘S’ t-shirt and pulls it on over his head. He runs a towel over his hair quickly and makes to head back downstairs, but pauses first in front of the mirror. Normally, he could care less about what his hair was doing, especially when he was in a hurry, but for some reason, he felt compelled to run a comb through it and make it look somewhat presentable. Happy with his effort, he walked as quickly as he could, without feeling pathetic, back downstairs.

When he got back to the kitchen, Betty was setting the plates down at the table in the informal eating area.

“Perfect timing!” she exclaimed. She then went back into the kitchen and reached up into a cupboard. “Do you drink? I was thinking of having some wine with dinner, but I don’t have to…” She let the question hang in the air.

“Wine sounds great.” Jughead answers, with a smile. “I can grab it. What kind would compliment this dish best?”

Betty looks impressed by his question. “Well, I personally think a Chardonnay compliments it best, but if you prefer red, Pinot Noir would be nice too.” She squints her eyes, waiting to see how he responds.

“I prefer alcohol, so…” Betty laughs. “I just asked that question to make you think I was fancy. I legitimately have no idea about the differences between wines.” Betty’s laugh has turned into a belly laugh and he can’t help but laugh along with her.

“When you grow up with Veronica, and her parents by extension, you learn about wines and how they pair with certain foods. I learned it to survive, not because I’m actually that bougie.” They both laugh some more. It feels so good to laugh. 

Jughead disappears to the wine bar and returns with a Chardonnay. “I chose the ‘84 because I heard the ‘83 was absolute piss.” His voice is snooty and arrogant, mockingly so. He just wants her to laugh more.

Betty bends over and braces her hands on her knees in laughter. 

Mission accomplished. Jughead is so happy with himself.

In between laughs, Betty gasps, “But.. but.. Mr. Lodge has actually said that before!” 

Jughead shakes his head and laughs. “Of course, he has.” 

He grabs the wine opener from Betty and starts opening the bottle. Betty sits down in front of one of the plates. Jughead steps beside her and pours her some of the white wine. Betty inhales deeply and finds that a freshly showered Jughead is the best smelling Jughead.

My god. She thinks to herself. Thankfully he isn’t near her long, as he moves to the other seat where a plate has been placed and pours himself a glass. He picks up the wine glass and holds it up towards her. She mimics his actions.

“To you-- and your amazing cooking skills!” He clinks their glasses together.

“You haven’t even tasted it yet. How do you even know it’s amazing?” Betty brings the glass to her lips and takes a sip.

Jughead begins cutting his chicken, “You made it, Betts. Of course, it’ll be amazing.” He looks up because he doesn’t want to miss it… There it is! That blush on her cheekbones is my drug of choice. 

Jughead takes a bite and moans. Betty smiles, so pleased. “Oh my god, Betts. You undersold how good this would be.” After taking a few more bites and enjoying the hell out of them, Jughead asks, “So, tell me about school. How’s it going? Do you like what you are doing?”

Betty is taken aback a bit by the seriousness and the shift in conversation. She takes a gulp of her wine, hoping it will give her a surge of courage. “It’s… good. Yeah, it’s good. I feel like I have been working on getting my degree forever, but the classes have been interesting and helpful. My professor helped me get into this prestigious internship for my second semester this coming year. I’m pretty nervous about it, but I know it will look so good on my resume and hopefully it will help me gain a lot of practical experience too.” 

“That’s amazing! Your major is journalism, right?” 

“Right.” Betty takes a bite of her asparagus.

“What are you hoping to do with that specifically? Jughead wonder aloud, as he continues to devour his chicken and mashed potatoes.

“Um, well… I’m also working on a minor in criminal justice. Combined, hopefully the two degrees will help me get into investigative journalism.”

Jughead smirks. “You can take the girl out of Riverdale…” He lets the innuendo hang in the air.

“I guess I had a lot of practice in investigative journalism when I was younger.” She playfully rolls her eyes at him. “Riverdale provided a lot of exposure and experience. It… never really left me.”

Betty and Jughead’s eyes connected from across the table. Her last few words felt loaded. He didn’t know if he should make her expound on them or not. Honestly, he didn’t know if she wanted him to make her expound on them or not. Eventually, Betty looked back down at her plate and finished off her remaining food. When Jughead finished, he got up and picked up their plates. He took them to the sink and started the process of cleaning all the dishes.

“You don’t have to do that, Jughead. I made the mess. I can clean it up. It’s the rules I set.”

“Betty, please. I won’t let you. You cooked an amazing meal for me, the least I can do is clean up afterwards.” He grinned at her and she returned it with one of her own. While he got to work, she went back to the bottle of wine and filled her glass again. She went back towards the sink and leaned her back against the counter a reasonable distance away from Jughead. 

“So… what have you been up to since high school?” Betty had heard through the grapevine that Jughead didn’t end up going to college, so she knew not to phrase the question he had asked her in the exact same way.

Jughead’s back straightened rigidly upon hearing her ask. “I… um… not much.”

“Not much? I give you all that and you’re gonna say ‘not much?’” She doesn’t hide her frustration.

Jughead stops his rinsing of the dishes, dries his hands on a nearby towel and turns to look at her. “Betty…”

She hears the warning in his voice. It doesn’t stop her. Maybe the wine is giving her the liquid courage she asked it too earlier. “Jughead…” she mocks his warning tone.

“What do you want me to say?”

“How about… the truth?!” Betty counters, bravely. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind she knows she would never challenge him like this is she were sober. She doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing at this point.

Jughead stays silent for a long while. Betty can see him struggling internally.

“I’m not ashamed of my life, Betty. I’m not trying to hide who I am.” Betty’s eyes are wide. She is the one battling internally now. She doesn’t know if she really wants to hear about what he’s been doing with his life, but so much of her wants to know too. “Our interaction earlier today, outside on the deck, tells me that you aren’t actually ready to hear about my life.”

Betty takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. She thinks he’s right. “I’m sorry about earlier,” she squeaks out.

“No. Don’t apologize. I wasn’t trying to make you feel badly for what happened. In fact, I’m thankful for our conversation earlier.” Betty’s eyes widen in shock. She would have never guessed that he would be thankful for her making such a silly, little moment so monumentally awkward. “I’m thankful because you were honest with me. You didn’t have to say anything. You didn’t even need to explain yourself. Hell, I expected you to just run away and ignore that it ever happened.” Betty grimaced. “But, you didn’t. I'm thankful for that.” Jughead waited and Betty nodded her head ever so slightly.

“But tonight, I’m nervous that you are pressing me to answer a question you aren’t actually prepared to hear the answer to. I will gladly tell you about my life, Betty, but I also don’t want to hurt you.” Betty nodded her head some more. She set her wine glass on the counter, suddenly in no mood to drink anymore of it. Tears started spilling down her cheek, without her permission.

Jughead stepped closer to her and gently grabbed her chin. He tipped her face up to his and after a beat she opened her eyes and looked into his own. He took the time to wipe her cheeks and under her eyes, catching the stray tears that fell. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said. She nodded again with his hand still gently grasping her chin.

She stepped back. “I’m gonna…” her voice caught, so she cleared her throat. “I’m gonna head to bed. You sure you got all this?”

“Absolutely,” he assured her.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Good night, Betts.”

“Night, Jug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. So much angst. I’m sorry!! I just thrive on conflict because it makes the resolution so. much. SWEETER!! 
> 
> Did you like the vulnerability showed between Betty and Jughead? Can you feel the love through the pain??? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you soon!
> 
> Xoxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you who have so faithfully come back to read and comment for me (thank you! THANK YOU! for that, btw) have wanted a glimpse into Jughead's heart and mind. This chapter should provide that insight for you! And a little more background too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Xoxx

Jughead stumbled into the kitchen, as he does every morning. Usually, he’s just starting his day when Betty is coming in from her morning run. It’s been a bit of a routine with them. His coffee is just about done percolating and Betty hadn’t gotten back from her run yet. He shrugged off his concern, feeling silly for expecting her. He takes his coffee in the living room and sinks into the comfiest couch, pushing his worries aside. Betty was not his to worry about. 

By the time he has emptied his cup, Jughead can’t deny how concerned he is that Betty isn’t back yet. He went to the kitchen and set his cup down on the counter. He couldn’t help but to pace the floor as he tried to figure out what he should do… if he should do anything at all. He decided to head toward the front of the house. He peeked out one of the front windows, scanning to try and find even a hint of that blonde ponytail. Nothing. So, he padded over to the huge front door in his bare feet and stepped outside. He looked in every direction that he could because he didn’t actually know where she ran each morning. His worst nightmares started flashing in his mind. He found that his body was sweating, and not because of the high temperature of the outside weather. He quickly decided that he was going to go get his keys and drive around until he found her. He didn’t care if she ended up thinking he was weird or pathetic. He just needed the peace of mind that she was okay. 

Jughead stepped back in the house and closed the front door. As he turned around he saw Betty at the bottom of the grand staircase. Her hair was mussed and she was in baggy pants and a big soft sweatshirt.

“Betty!” he exclaimed in relief. He was breathing heavily as his blood pressure began to come down to its normal rate.

“Jughead? Were you… Did you go for a run this morning?”

“What?! No! I was looking for you…”

“You were looking for me? Why?” They are standing just a few feet from each other.

“Well… I… I had my coffee and you hadn’t come back from your run yet. I got worried. The worst case scenarios started playing in my head and I decided to look for you, but I couldn’t see you, so I was just coming in to get my keys so I could drive around until I found you… but not like in a creepy way or anything… just…” Jughead sighed heavily and wiped a hand over his face. “I was just…. worried, okay?” The tone of his voice was an admission of defeat; he knew he sounded creepy af. 

“Oh.” Betty spoke softly. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Jughead could hear the sincerity in her voice, but was a little shocked that that was all she said before walking away from him and toward the back of the house. He followed her. “So… no run today?”

“No.” Betty said simply. Jughead followed her into the kitchen, watched her grab a bottle of water and then walk into the living room and plop onto the comfy couch. He stood off to the side, but still where she could see him. He tried not to be frustrated with her short responses.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked her hesitantly.

Betty shrugged and took a sip of her water. “It’s Sunday. I let myself sleep in.”

Jughead shook his head. He really just made a complete fool of himself, worrying over her. As if she is mine to worry about… He watched Betty flip on the TV and search for something to watch. “Alright. Cool. I, uh, hope you slept well.” And without waiting to hear her response, he turned and went out the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard.

Jughead pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. He inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine calm his nerves. He reprimanded himself-- Jesus Christ, Jughead. Get your shit together. She was fine. She was just sleeping in. She can do whatever she wants with her time. Just because you’re living in the same house, doesn’t mean that you need to know her whereabouts all the time. He kept smoking. His nerves didn’t actually calm down, so he lit another one. 

Jughead let his mind wander back to the time he realized he had to end things with Betty. He had just officially joined the Serpents and was spending more and more time with them. He got roped into a few small, but definitely illegal, errands for the group. When the anxiety of being involved in illegal dealings overcame him, he decided to have a conversation with one of the lead gang members. He remembered putting on his bravest face and telling them that he couldn’t be involved in those kinds of errands anymore. He was met with laughter. When he tried to convey just how serious he was, this leader pointed him to the one and only Penny Peabody. And his conversation with Penny Peabody was when he realized that his life was not his own anymore. She let him know, not so kindly, that if he did not comply with what he was asked to do, he would regret it. 

Jughead clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth as he pictured Penny standing up with two hands propped on her desk and threatened the only good and pure thing in his life.

“Jughead Jones, I know about your pretty little girlfriend,” she had told him. “I know very specifically of her house on Elm Street and her upstairs bedroom, how she waits for your call before falling asleep every night…”

Jughead’s breathing started to shallow again, just like it had when Penny had said those words to him six years ago. To this day, he still doesn’t understand why she knew all the things she did about Betty or why. I guess the ‘why’ was obvious though--leverage. And, it worked. Jughead knew that he needed the Serpents in order to survive. He wanted Betty in his life; he loved her endlessly, but because of that deep love, he knew he had to protect her. If anything happened to Betty because of him, Jughead would never forgive himself.

Jughead finished his final cigarette and leaned on the banister on the back deck, overlooking the backyard and expanse of grass and trees beyond that. It took him so long to figure out how to live his life without Betty Cooper in it. He had to reprogram his brain not to think about her every minute of every day. He had to figure out different ways to spend his time, different paths to drive, and different people to hang out with. His heart turned to stone, a shadow of its former self. Archie and Veronica were his best friends at that point, but he knew he would have to push them away as well, for his own sanity and for Betty’s sake too. She would need people; they would be her people. 

Jughead turned his back to the deck’s banister and leaned against. He scrubbed his hands up and down his face as he loathed the position he was in - living in this house, with Betty, for this whole summer. At first when they arrived at the house, he was mad. He was so annoyed with her for not just leaving, but since then his feelings have changed. They have adjusted to the normal, without too much awkwardness (at least considering their past). But now, this morning had showed him that he had not just ‘adjusted to the normal,’ but he had come to expect her presence. He wanted to know where she was, what she was thinking and feeling, what she wanted to do with her time. He couldn’t allow himself to fall back into that habit. It was too hard to get out of that dark place years ago; he doesn’t want to have to dig himself back out again.

Jughead needed distraction. He recognized that he needed some space, some normalcy. He hadn’t seen his friends in so long, so he pulled out his phone and shot a text to Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni, inviting them over to hang out later that afternoon. 

Jughead: Bring beer and something to swim in. There’s a sweet ass pool over here and I haven’t gotten to break it in.

Sweet Pea: hell yes

Toni: yeahhhh babbyyyyy

Fangs: I’m so in!!!!

Jughead slipped his phone back in his pocket. He went back into the house, walking past Betty and upstairs to get dressed. He wanted to head to the grocery store to grab some burgers and stuff for them to eat later. When he realized that he felt the urge to tell Betty his plans for the rest of the day, he cursed at himself again. 

 

Back in the living room, Betty had settled on watching a rerun of one of her favorite HGTV shows. She felt bad for worrying Jughead, but she was also so tired from not sleeping well the night before that she didn’t use too much of her energy feeling badly. She slept for maybe four hours, broken up the entire night. When she first went up to her room, she cried. She cried and she cried and she cried. As she thought back on it, she blamed a lot of the tears on the wine; it does that to her sometimes. However, the crying was brought on by the conversation her and Jughead had (tried?) to have after their dinner together. Betty asked him about his life after high school and wouldn’t let him give a half-assed answer. But Jughead had decided to call her on her shit and that’s where the waterworks unleashed. She controlled her tears until she made it to the safety of her bedroom walls upstairs. And then, she sobbed into her bedspread. She sobbed for being called out. She sobbed for not being ready to hear about Jughead’s life. She sobbed because Jughead knew her - he still knew her - and that she wasn’t ready to hear the full truth. She sobbed for all the missed time and for wanting to know everything about him, even if it hurt. 

Betty didn’t know how long it had taken her to calm down, but once she did, she decided that she needed a bath. A bath full of bubbles, smelling of sweet rose and vanilla. The water scalded her body when she first slipped into the beautiful, clawfoot tub, but she didn’t mind. The burn helped distract her from the sadness that was consuming her. Once her body turned numb to the heat, she convinced her mind to be numb as well. She soaked in the tub until long after the bubbles had dissipated and the water turned cold. After pulling herself out of the tub and wrapping up in a fluffy white towel, she walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking out every which way and she had raccoon eyes from the mascara dripping down her cheeks. She did the quick version of her facial cleansing routine and tip-toed over to her bed. She sat down on the edge of it, still wrapped in her towel, and she just stared at a spot on the wall. There was nothing significant about the spot she was staring at, it was just… there. She allowed herself to think about Jughead and how sweet he was to her during dinner. He asked her about school and essentially about her hopes and dreams for the future, when it came to her career. He complimented her cooking and made her laugh. She hadn’t laughed that hard in so long. She hadn’t laughed with him for even longer than that. Thinking about how happy he made her when they were younger and the short time that they dated made her sad again. She really thought he was it for her. He was everything she could have hoped for in a partner. Well, I guess except for the fact that he pushed her away. And then, she was angry again.

“Dammit!” Betty yelled out into the depth of the night for no one to hear, but herself. She threw her body back on the bed. As she stared at the ceiling, she let her mind go blank. She glanced at the clock on her side table and saw that it read 1:47am. She rolled her head back to look at the ceiling. Thoughts of Jughead tried to creep back in, but she pushed them away. Without realizing it, she fell asleep. The only reason she knew she fell asleep was because she woke up an hour later, shivering from being cold. She was still on top of her comforter and barely wrapped in the bath towel from earlier. Still drowsy from sleep, she crawled to the top of the bed and slid underneath the covers; bath towel left haphazardly hanging off the edge of the bed.

Betty saw the clock again at 3:26am because she was startled awake from a nightmare. It took her mind a while to calm back down, but eventually she fell back asleep. After waking up two more times because she was still cold underneath her sheets, Betty forced herself up and tugged underwear, baggy pajama pants and a sweatshirt onto her body. Then she realized how thirsty she was and downed a bottle of water before climbing back into her bed. She fell asleep quickly after that due to being so warm and cozy and stayed asleep until morning. When she woke up just before 10am, it was because her bladder was about to explode. Once she was up to use the bathroom, the sunlight pouring in through the windows woke her up enough so she couldn’t fall back asleep even if she tried.

Betty was surprised to see Jughead at the front door that morning. She also felt a little nauseous upon seeing him too. She was too tired to confront all the feelings she felt the night before. She didn’t have enough actual rest to recuperate. So, she made herself go numb again. And as she was currently sitting in the living room, watching TV, she still felt numb. She listened as Jughead moved about the house. She took a minute to wonder what he was up to, but then, as soon as she started to feel sad again, the numbness returned. Her body became so zoned out and unstimulated that she dozed off and took a nap right then and there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful Humans! 
> 
> I'm so glad you're back!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the entrance of Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs this chapter! There will be more of them in future chapters as well. 
> 
> Also, a little Bughead fluff and lust?! There has been so much angst and processing of past hurts that I thought we all could use a little lightheartedness from our favorite pair.

When Jughead returned from the grocery store, he set his bags on the kitchen island and put away the items that need to be kept cold. He debagged the rest of his purchases and put the bags into the recycling bin. He glanced toward the living room and saw that HGTV was still playing on the TV.

“Betty?” He called out to her because he couldn’t see the top of her head poking out above the back of the couch like he could before he left for the store. She didn’t answer, so he walked over and peeked at the couch. He found Betty there, curled up on her side, sleeping. “I guess you didn’t sleep that well last night,” he said quietly to himself. He found a fluffy blanket on the back of a chair, gently covered Betty’s body. He took a second to look at her. Her hair was partially tied back with a band, but mostly out and untamed. He smiled because he loved that. He loved seeing her without her hair in perfect placement, like it always seemed to be growing up. He was happy to see even a small part of her not completely rigid and ‘put together.’ Her face looked peaceful as she slept and it simultaneously warmed his heart and caused an ache so deep he felt himself shutter. 

Jughead stepped back away from Betty’s sleeping form and ran his hands through his hair. His heart could barely keep up. He was so frustrated with himself for so quickly softening to Betty. He had literally just lectured himself about why he couldn’t let himself fall back into her. And here he was admiring her as she slept...

The doorbell rang and it pulled him from his thoughts. He also winced and looked to see if the noise bothered Betty. She shifted a little, but it wasn’t until Jughead watched her grab the blanket that he had placed on top of her and snuggle deeper into it that he smiled again. The doorbell chimed again, making Jughead roll his eyes and spring into action. He opened the door to find his friends standing there waiting for him.

“Really, with the doorbell?” Jughead snarked toward them.

“It was Fangs. He’s excited.” Toni explains. Fangs shrugged and nodded his head in agreement. The three friends stepped inside the house. 

Sweet Pea whistled in admiration. “Nice digs, man. Living the sweet life out here.”

Jughead closed the door and rolled his eyes, as he watched his friends ‘ooo and ahh’ over the house. “Only for three months, man, but I won’t lie and say I’m not enjoying it.” Jughead hadn’t realized he was doing it, but he was talking in a hushed tone.

“Why are you being weird?” Toni called him out.

“What? I’m not!”

“You’re talking quiet. Why? Is this place haunted or something?” The two boys snickered at her and started making their way farther into the house.

“Oh, I didn’t even realize I was doing it… Betty is sleeping on the couch, so…”

All three friends stopped in their tracks and whipped their heads in Jughead’s direction. “I’m sorry, what? What did you just say?” Toni questioned. “Did you just say Betty?”

“As in, Betty Cooper?” Fangs added.

Jughead shifted uneasily. He had forgotten that they didn’t know about his situation here at the house. “Uh, yeah.. She’s here too.”

“Why?!” Toni nearly shrieks. Sweet Pea stood silently off to the side. He’d always been a man of few words, but his body language very obviously communicated that he was just as intrigued in what was going on as Toni and Fangs were. 

“Let’s just… head outside. I’ll explain later.” He walked past all of them and through to the back of the house. Without saying a word, and hoping they wouldn’t either for fear of waking Betty up, he led them out the back door and to the patio tables by the pool.

“Jesus, Jug.” Sweet Pea exclaimed. “This is incredible!” He set the case of beer that he brought down on the table and grabbed one to throw to Jughead. They each opened one and tipped it back, reveling in the tart bitterness that coated their throats.

“Don’t think you have gotten out of taking me on a tour of this mansion just because Betty is sleeping on the couch in there. I expect you to show me everything before I leave today. And, I mean everything.” Fangs pointed at Jughead with his most serious expression. 

Jughead held up his hands, beer can in one of them, as if he’s surrendering. “Alright, alright… I’ll give you a tour.” Fangs slapped his shoulder, ripped off his shirt, ran and dove into the heated, underground pool. Jughead smiled as he watched Fangs enjoy the water and Sweet Pea lounge in one of the rocking chairs. When he turned to Toni, his smile dropped from his face. She was standing there, arms crossed, practically tapping her foot, scowling.

“What is going on, Jug?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb! Tell me why Betty Cooper is here or I’m going to march my ass inside and shake her awake and make her tell me herself!’ Toni demanded.

“Jesus, Toni. You’re so dramatic. You never used to be like this before Cheryl came along.” Jughead scoffs.

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things I didn’t get before Cheryl came along…”

Jughead smirked and took another drink of his beer. He sat down at the table and Toni followed suit. Fangs came to the edge of the pool and rested his folded arms on the cement ready to listen intently to what Jughead had to say. 

He started at the very beginning of the whole mess. When Hiram presented him with the offer, he only told his closest friends, these three people, that Hiram had asked him to house-sit. They knew there was a sweet deal in it for him and the Serpents, but that’s all Jughead gave them. He didn’t want to say too much and risk the revocation of such an important deal. Now that their lawyers had met and both he and Hiram had signed the contract, he felt comfortable telling them the whole truth.

Fangs’ mouth fell open. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jones!!!” Toni yelled.

Sweet Pea spit out the drink of beer he had just taken after hearing the amount of money Hiram would be paying out to Jughead, individually, and the Serpents, as a whole.

“Now, do you understand why I couldn’t back down?” Jughead asked them.

“Well, why the fuck didn’t Betty back down? What’s in it for her?” Toni was still furious at the blonde woman.

“I don’t know,” Jughead explained.

“What do you mean - you don’t know?!” Fangs shot back. “She wouldn’t tell you?”

“Well, she asked me to tell her what was in it for me, and I told her it was none of her business.” Hearing that made Toni smirk. “So, she wouldn’t tell me.”

“Figures,” Toni scoffs. 

“I can’t imagine she’s just doing this out of the kindness of her heart. That’s what I thought at first, so I pressed her on it. But she was motivated to stay. Still is. She must be getting something out of it too.”

“Uh, what if the Lodges’ refuse to pay both of you?” Sweet Pea chimes in.

Jughead shrugs. “Hiram signed a contract with me. He can’t back out.” All three friends nod in response. “Alright, enough of this! Let’s just enjoy this god damn pool!”

Sweet Pea hit the table forcefully with a huge smile on his face. Both he and Jughead ripped their shirts off and ran to see who could get in the pool the fastest. Toni was just behind them.

 

______________________________

 

All Betty felt was warmth. She smiled to herself and stretched her body as far as she could reach, arms straight above her head and legs pushing the opposite direction, toes pointing down. As she stretched, she realized she didn’t recognize what was beneath her and around her. Her eyes popped open. Without moving her body, she looked around to gather her bearings. 

Whew. The Lodges’. I’m at the Lodges.

She caught sight of the TV and saw HGTV playing still, albeit not the original show she started watching.

I must have fallen asleep. With that thought, Betty realized she felt so much better than when she first came downstairs. She needed that extra sleep. She turned on her side to face the TV and finally recognized the fluffy blanket that was wrapped around her. Betty blushed. She knew that she didn’t put that blanket on herself, so it must have been Jughead.

Ugh, how sweet of him. She squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to not let the butterflies in her stomach overtake her.

She sat upright on the couch and stretched some more. As she was debating what she wanted to eat, she heard the sliding glass doors on the back of the house swoosh open. She assumed Jughead was coming back inside, but when she heard two male voices she didn’t recognize, her body swung around to see who the intruders were.

Sweet Pea and Fangs were there staring right back at her. Betty couldn’t hide the surprise on her face. “Oh, hey Betty!” Fangs called out nonchalantly and continued on his merry way into the kitchen. Sweet Pea silently nodded his greeting to her.

“Uhh.. hi?” Betty responded. She watched them grab some chips from the counter and some waters from the fridge.

Both boys threw her a smile as they walked back out of the house and into the backyard.

“What just happened?” Betty said to herself as she was still sitting in the same spot on the couch. She continued to sit there as her brain fought the sleepy grogginess and tried to decide what she should do. Just then, the sliding glass doors opened again, so she whipped her head toward the noise to see who she might find this time. Jughead. 

“Hey, Betts.”

“Hey.”

“Sorry if they woke you up. I told them to be quiet when they came in.”

“Oh, no. I had just woken up. It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting to see them…”

“Oh, yeah. I just invited them and Toni over for a cookout and a swim. That cool?”

“Yeah, totally…” She got up from the couch and started folding the blanket and righting her clothes. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Thats, totally fine.”

“Cool.” Jughead moved into the kitchen and grabbed the burgers and hot dogs he bought to cook on the grill. Betty just watched him. “Good nap?”

“Uh. Yeah! Yeah. It was needed. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Betty averted her eyes and fiddled with her fingers.

Jughead stopped what he was doing and looked to her. His face read sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

She tried to brush it off and waved her hand haphazardly in the air. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

He looked away from her and nodded his head silently, clearly not believing her words. After a beat, he asked, “Would you like to join us for dinner?” He held up a tray of the meat he was about to grill.

“Oh, no. Thank you, but no. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“It’s no worry, Betts. I’m making all of it and there will be plenty for you too.” He tried to reassure her.

“I don’t want to intrude.” Betty’s nervousness about being around his friends evident.

“Pssshhh. It’s fine. Come on out and join us, whenever you want.” He went back outside after throwing her a smile that would melt any heart of stone.

Betty started walking toward the staircase. As she passed a mirror hanging on a wall, she caught a glimpse of her appearance and gasped. “Good lord!” She dropped her face into both of her hands. She tried to wipe away the embarrassment, but it was no use. She moved quickly up the stairs and into her room. 

She didn’t need to see herself again to know that she needed a shower. She was starving and a burger did actually sound really good, so she wanted to be quick. There was nothing quick about taking a bath and with only a bathtub in her ensuite, she was kind of in a predicament. She recalled the amazing shower she saw in the other guest room - Jughead’s room - when she first arrived at the house. She bit at her lip for a second as she considered… 

He’s downstairs grilling right this minute. He’s busy and he wouldn’t even know. I’ll just be in and out. 

Once she had made her decision, she moved fast. She grabbed her robe, her product, and a towel. Then, she booked it across the hall. She slipped into his room and felt guilty about invading his space when she saw his clothes scattered about the room. She was in the bathroom with the door closed before she had too long to dwell on the guilt. She turned on the shower and marveled at all the shower heads for a few seconds, before peeling off her clothes and stepping in and under the scalding water. She washed and conditioned her hair as fast as she could. As soon as her hair was rinsed free of everything, she went to grab for her body wash, but it wasn’t there.

Shit. She thought to herself. I forgot to grab it.

She looked around and spotted Jughead’s manly looking body wash. She grabbed it quickly and squirted some in her hands. As she rubbed it all over her body, she inhaled deeply. Good god. This is why he smelled so good the other night at dinner. She decided to take note of the brand and specific scent. She inhaled deeply again as she stood under the waterfall coming out of the shower head and watched the suds swirl down the drain. She turned the shower off and wrung the excess water from her hair. Betty grabbed her towel and started drying her body. All of a sudden, the bathroom door cracked open.

“Agh!” Betty shouted, grasping her towel to her body to cover herself.

“Betty?!” Jughead opened the door more and peered in through the steam. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Ah, I’m… uh, sorry. My bathroom doesn’t have a shower! I thought you were busy grilling downstairs.” Her face was beat red from embarrassment.

Jughead gave her a once over, noting that all of her most intimate places were covered, but still left so much skin left for him to devour. He cleared his throat. “So, you just came into my room and used my shower without even asking?! That’s… rude.” He can’t help, but be distracted by her curves and her legs, still with water droplets rolling down.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just wanted a quick shower. I shouldn’t have done it. I thought about coming down to ask, but didn’t want to be weird in front of your friends.”

Jughead sighed. “I get it.”

Betty was still awkwardly standing before him, trying to keep the towel up and covering herself. “If you could give me just a minute, I will get out of your way…”

“Right. Of course. Sure.” Jughead turned around and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Betty quickly dried her body the rest of the way and slipped her robe on. When she opened the bathroom door and stepped into Jughead’s bedroom, she saw him standing there looking out the window. He turned to her. Instead of fidgeting with her fingers, she used the towel to dry her wet hair.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine,” Jughead reassured her. “Just give me a heads up next time, yeah?” He quirked a smile her way. 

Her face reddened again and she smiled back. “Yeah, that’d probably be good.” And then she was out the door and into her own room. 

As soon as he heard her own bedroom door shut, Jughead’s hands were rubbing over his face and he fell backwards on the bed. “Holy fuck! That body!” Visions of her wet, naked body hiding behind a small towel were dancing at the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t get them to stop. He didn’t really want them to stop either. He felt the lower half of his body start to respond and he groaned. “Ok, that’s enough. I don’t have time for this.” He grabbed a new shirt, the whole reason he came up to his room in the first place, and replaced the one he was wearing that accidentally got raw meat spilled on it. With a frustrated huff, Jughead left his room and went back down to where his friends were outside.

In her room, Betty felt like she could just die of embarrassment. She considered curling up in the fetal position on her bed and never leaving. Her stomach growled to remind her that she really hadn’t eaten anything yet today. As she made to get dressed, she recalled Jughead’s face upon finding her in his bathroom. He was initially shocked, rightfully so, but that shock quickly faded into - lust? Was that lust? She questioned herself. She knew it wasn’t anger or frustration, or even happiness really. She remembered how his eyes changed, his pupils blew out. That was totally lust. He liked what he saw… Betty smiled to herself proudly. She moved with new found confidence, brushing makeup on lightly and adding some product to her hair so it would air dry with its natural wave before heading back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, oh. He saw her body... and he L I K E D it!!!! hahaha Awkward situations can be so fun... when you aren't the victim of the embarrassment, that is. Luckily, it has seemed to embolden Betty rather than tear her down! YAS!!! More to come with the cookout... Betty will join the group next chapter and there may or may not be some confrontation. Stay tuned, friends...
> 
> Xoxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd we're back! Last week was hella busy with the 4th of July holiday, but oh so fun! 
> 
> Without further ado, here's the cookout! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Betty bounced down the stairs, feeling cute and empowered. Her little jean shorts showed off her toned legs and her neck and shoulders were on full display thanks to her soft, white tank top. She decided to put a lacey, light blue bralette on, with just the straps peeking out from underneath the tank. Her hair was mostly dry, with her natural waves blowing out just crazy enough to be attractive. She made a mental note that while her toes looked cute still, they needed a fresh polish soon. As she happily bopped toward the back of the house, she glanced out a window overlooking the pool area and froze. Out there, she saw Jughead manning the grill, with Sweet Pea standing nearby holding his beer. Both of their heads were cocked back in laughter. Toni was lounging on a pool float and Fangs was swimming lazily around the pool. Betty was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that they were all having a terrific time together and what was she supposed to do?! Just waltz in there and pretend like she’s friends with everyone. That’s awkward. 

Before she had time to think, she saw Sweet Pea heading up the deck and toward the house, near where she was standing. Sweet Pea and Betty knew each other from high school. They never really hung out, but they were sat next to each other in a few classes. After Jughead broke up with her and joined the Serpents, she wanted nothing to do with any Serpent. However, once her initial hurt and bitterness started to fade, she realized that she couldn’t shun all the Serpents because they didn’t all personally hurt her. In fact, it went against every Alice-Cooper-trained-bone in her body to shun a person. “Be nice to everyone, Betty. No one likes an unhelpful person, Betty. Make sure you smile at everyone, Betty.” Her mother’s mantras rang out in her head. Sweet Pea wasn’t much of a talker back then, but when they got paired off as lab partners, they were forced to work with each other pretty closely. Betty found that Sweet Pea made her laugh constantly, sometimes to the teacher’s distaste. Betty would try to reign it in, so she wouldn’t get in trouble, but Sweet Pea could always tell and took it as a personal challenge to get her to laugh even louder. They never talked about Jughead. They were just two people who enjoyed each other’s company… in the Lab. If they happened to walk by each other in the hall or see each other somewhere outside of school, they didn’t acknowledge each other. Betty never felt malice toward him. He was just her circumstantial friend; and she could tell he felt the same way about her. 

“Hey, Sweet Pea,” she greeted him quietly, with a slight wave of her hand.

Sweet Pea dipped his head in response and kept moving toward the kitchen. He started looking around.

“Whatcha lookin’ for? Can I help you find something?” Ever the helpful, Betty Cooper.

Sweet Pea scratched the back of his neck. “Uhh… yeah. I was just looking to see if there might be anything else to drink. I brought some beer, but Toni doesn’t like it.” He rolled his eyes to punctuate his annoyance with her. “And Fangs had one of them, but ‘wants something harder.’” Sweet Pea quoted his friend in a mocking tone. 

“Something harder, huh?!” Betty brought her hand to her chin and tapped her index finger there lightly. “Well, Veronica taught me how to make these killer jalapeno margaritas. I know she always keeps the ingredients stocked in the pantry. I could whip some up for everyone, if you’d like?!” Her offer is filled with hope. Betty felt like if she has something to offer the group, it might ease the shock of her presence. 

“That sounds bitchin’!! Thanks Betty!” Sweet Pea’s excitement makes Betty beam with delight.

“I’ll get right on it!” She announces happily.

Sweet Pea went back outside and Betty set to making the margaritas. She got all the ingredients together and turned the blender on. She set the Lodges’ cutest margarita glasses on a tray with a salt rim bowl and lime wedges for garnish. Once the blender had blended sufficiently, she placed the pitcher on the tray and made her way to the backyard. 

When she came around the patio table, she set the tray down and was immediately overwhelmed by Fangs’ sudden presence.

“What do we have here?” He said suggestively, eyebrows dancing on his forehead.

Betty chuckled lightly, albeit uncomfortably. “A Veronica Lodge Specialty - Jalapeno Margaritas!”

“I told you that, you fucker.” Sweet Pea muttered frustratedly toward Fangs, which Fangs then promptly ignored. Betty smiled at Sweet Pea.

“Ok, who wants salt on the rim?” Betty asks the group.

Toni had just climbed the steps out of the pool and grabbed her towel. “Who doesn’t have salt on the rim of a margarita?!” She practically scoffed the words out, letting disdain drip between each syllable she spoke.

“Oh.” Betty reacted.

“Toni… chill out.” Jughead warned at the same time.

Betty set about salting all the rims of the glasses and pouring the margarita mixture in. She felt wildly uncomfortable after Toni approached the table, made her comment and that sat down. She hadn’t stopped staring at Betty.

“Who wants cheese on their burger?” Jughead addressed the group and, Betty assumed, hoping to change the subject.

“Who doesn’t want cheese on their burger?” Sweet Pea replied, mocking Toni’s earlier statement.

Toni glared at him and spat - “Me. I don’t want cheese on my burger. I’m allergic to dairy, you know that!” Sweet Pea just smirked at her.

“Funny that we each might have different preferences - huh, Toni?! I’m so glad I asked...” Jughead looked at her and then at Betty, giving Betty a wink. Betty blushed immediately. Toni rolled her eyes.

Sweet Pea and Jughead’s comments made her feel less uncomfortable, so she grabbed her margarita, sat down and took a sip. Fangs followed along and said, “I want cheese, please!”

“You got it. Be right back.” Jughead ran into the house to grab the cheese slices.

“I’ll take whatever, Jug.” Betty shouted after him and he answered by throwing a thumbs up in the air while still jogging toward the house.

“I’m sure you will…” Toni muttered just before sipping her margarita.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Betty leaned toward Toni, hoping she didn’t hear her correctly.

“You heard me.” Toni snapped back. Fangs grimaced at the change of atmosphere and took a drink of his margarita, leaning back away from the action. “Why are you even here?” Toni added angrily.

Betty raised her eyebrows. “Uh, Jughead invited me to eat with you guys and I offered to make these drinks when Sweet Pea was looking for something different inside…”

“No, I mean here… why are you here at the Lodges?!”

Betty squinted her eyes at Toni. She knew there was more that Toni was angry at her for, but she couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. “Mrs. Lodge asked me to house-sit for her.” Betty offered simply.

Toni scoffed as loudly as she could. “I’m sure she did.”

Betty set her drink down on the table and prepared herself. “Alright, Toni. What’s this about?”

Toni just gave her a side-eye. Unbeknownst to Toni or Betty, Jughead had just come back outside and quietly made his way down to the table, just listening.

“Let’s have it! I know there is more you want to say to me. So, just say it!” Betty challenged the fiery girl sitting across from her.

“You know what, fine! This is bullshit and you know it! There is no reason you should be here!! Hiram asked Jughead to watch over the house and he is perfectly capable of taking care of it without you. There is no reason you should have stayed! Unless you have some ulterior motive to hurt Jughead or get back together with him…”

“I assure you, there is not.” Betty stated firmly.

“Uh huh. Sure. I totally believe you,” Toni teased sarcastically. “Coming from ‘Miss Goody Two Shoes’ over there, who hasn’t even been near or spoken to Jughead in years, all of a sudden you are just okay living in the same house as him for a whole summer?!” 

Betty fell back in her chair, letting her defensive walls fall a bit. “If you knew me at all, Toni, it would be very clear that I have not been okay living in the same house as him for even just a few days.” Betty stared off and away from everyone, mustering all the strength she could to not breakdown in front of these people. She let the silence hang.

“You’re right. I don’t know you.” Toni’s tone is softer than before, but still sharp. 

“That’s a simple fix, Toni.” Betty offers.

“Right. As if a born-cheerleader, like yourself, would want to get to know a born-gangbanger, like myself?”

Jughead decided that was the moment to step in, “Actually, she wasn’t a born cheerleader, Toni. Your girlfriend made sure to reject her every time she tried out for the Vixens, until Veronica Lodge finally challenged her.”

Betty blushed and panicked internally, not knowing how much of that conversation Jughead had heard. But then his words hit her - “Wait. You’re dating Cheryl Blossom?!” Betty was flabbergasted, and then immediately bothered. “Yikes,” she muttered under her breath.

Sweet Pea and Fangs couldn’t hold back their laughter. 

“She is still every bit of the disaster you remember, Betts.” Jughead affirmed. “Although, Toni has calmed her a bit.” Toni looked annoyed, but gave him a tight smile.

“She’s changed a lot since high school!” Toni defended. “I’m exactly who she needed.” A proud smile overtook her face. 

“She needed someone, that’s for sure.” Betty added. Toni was about to verbally attack her until Betty pushed forward, “I mean, no one at home gave her the love and attention she needed, especially after Jason died. I’m glad she found you, Toni.” She smiled genuinely at the angry girl across from her, as she watched the anger fade from her face; shock replaced it at first and then, warmth.

“Thank you, Betty.”

Jughead smiled fondly at the two girls before him. He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped they could come to a peace offering. 

“Food’s ready!” 

 

After everyone was finished, Betty started gathering their paper plates and napkins to take inside and throw away. Fangs jumped in to help right away. When they both were inside, Jughead took the opportunity to address Toni.

“What the hell, Topaz?! Why are you attacking Betty?” He had held off his anger while they all ate dinner in peace because he didn’t want to make it any more awkward for Betty.

Toni just shrugged in response.

“Do you even remember what happened when I ended things with Betty? None of it, and I mean none of it was her fault and you know that! I can’t believe she would even choose to be around us after what happened! And you’re over there yelling at her, like she committed some heinous crime…”

“She isn’t one of us, Jughead.”

“Yeah, I know.” He spat out disgustedly. “I made sure of that, remember?”

The emotion in Jughead’s voice made Toni recoil and look away from him. Up until that moment, she had never fully understood why Jughead had ended things with Betty, or at least how much it hurt him that he did. She always knew that he had his reasons, but never questioned him. She had her assumptions and she now realized a lot of those assumptions were wrong. She chanced a glance at him again and watched him erase any trace of emotion as Betty and Fangs came back to join them.

“Look what Betty found, guys!” Fangs announced happily, his arms full of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers.

“I don’t know if you guys like s’mores or not… or if you thought they were childish, but Fangs seemed excited, so…” Everyone looked at Fangs. He was bouncing with excitement. 

Jughead chuckled. “That’s perfect, Betty.” He smiled warmly at her and watched her cheeks just barely tinged pink. He felt tingles down his spine all the way to his toes. 

Ever the silent observer, Sweet Pea watched his best friend swoon over the blonde sweetheart. We smirked to himself, thinking this summer might just be the turning point in both of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni? Confrontational? Did you ever see that coming?
> 
> Sweet Pea? An actual sweet pea. I loved building in his little background with Betty. I heart a strictly platonic boy/girl friendship. 
> 
> and as for Fangs, I seriously channelled Kevin Keller with him this chapter. I love a fabulously gay Kevin in the earlier seasons, always up for some gossip and drama. I thought Fangs fit that bill pretty well too. The more we get to know his character, the more I see how similar he and Kev are. I dig it. 
> 
> As for our precious Bughead - Jug shows some real vulnerability with his friends in this chapter. My heart is aching with him. And powerhouse Betty over here, feeling confident and strong; willing to take on the ferocious Toni Topaz. I stannnn a warrior queen!!! 
> 
> So, this was the end of the cookout, but I loved writing the interactions with the Serpent friends so much that we'll see them again soon! Get your hearts ready for the next chapter, we see some one on one time with Betty and Jughead. And they might just end up in the pool together!! Ayeeeee!
> 
> Love you. Thanks for reading! Xoxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back to read more!! Enjoy a chapter full of just Betty && Jughead!

After sunset and too many rounds of s’mores, Betty showed Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni around the side of the house to where their car was parked out front. Betty and Jughead waved farewell at the three as they left, closing the gate behind them.

“That was fun. Thank you for asking me to join you.” Betty offered to Jughead as they walked side by side back to the patio table that stood next to the pool.

“You don’t have to lie, Betts. I know Toni was awful to you. I’m sorry about that.” Jughead glanced to his right.

“It’s fine, honestly.” She looked him in the eyes and smiled. “She’s never liked me, so I knew there was a lot she wanted to get off her chest.” 

“Yeah, well… just so we’re clear, it was never me that gave her reasons not to like you.” Betty looked at him in surprise. “She made those assumptions all on her own.”

Betty didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t even know what to think. She knew that Jughead and Toni became close as soon as he joined the Serpents. She just assumed that he told her all the horrible things you say about your ex right after they broke up.

They stopped walking once they reached the patio table. There were just a few graham crackers left, but nothing else. Toni polished off the chocolate just before everyone left while Sweet Pea and Fangs had a competition to see who could stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth. (Sweet Pea won.) Betty went to grab the box, thinking that they would head inside for the night since it was cooling down, but Jughead’s voice stopped her.

“This pool is seriously incredible. I’ve literally only been in pools that were filled up with hose water and heated by the sun, which let’s be honest… never even gets close to this warm.”

“I know! One summer, V and I figured out how they manage the temperature of the pool and we turned it up to like 99 degrees.” Betty laughed. “It was basically a hot tub.” Jughead looked surprised at the revelation. “Yeah, and then we got brave and--” Betty caught herself and stopped talking.

“Anddd, what?” Jughead urged her on.

“Uh, nevermind… I don’t-- I don’t remember.” She replied hurriedly.

“Oh, no! You do remember. I know you do! I can see it in your eyes, Cooper. Let’s hear it! What did you and Ronnie do?”

Betty pushed her lip into her teeth and gnawed at it for a second. Jughead was looking at her with mischief in his eyes. He wasn’t going to let her drop it. She was kicking herself for even letting a little bit slip. Stop being a baby, Betty. You’re both grown adults. It’s fine. She berated herself. 

Betty stopped picking at her lip, straightened her back and walked the few steps to the pool’s edge. She sat down and dangled her bare feet and legs into the pool. Jughead was close enough to hear her even though he just watched her as she moved. 

“V and I were swimming in the 99 degree water and we decided that because it was so hot, we should try swimming without our suits on. It was dark, just like it is now, so it made us braver.” She paused, expecting a response from him, but heard nothing. She was feeling too embarrassed to turn around and look him in the face. “Otherwise, I would never do such a thing.” Still, she heard no sound from him in response.

Behind her, Jughead’s mouth dropped open at the revelation. His eyes were saucers. He couldn’t believe sweet, little Betty Cooper would have done such a thing. Even more so, he couldn’t believe she actually just told him that she did that. He was shell shocked; mostly because now he can’t stop picturing a naked Betty swimming in the pool before him. Also, two girls were at one point naked in the pool before him… together. His man hormones could only handle so much. He tried his best to shake the visions from his mind. He realized a little too late that he hadn’t responded to her in any way. It’d just been silent, for too long. He’s not quite sure what to say though. There are definitely things he wanted to say, but they were nowhere near appropriate.

Jughead stepped forward and mimicked Betty’s position, dangling his bare feet and legs in the pool. He was only a breath’s distance away from her. Any kind of movement would connect them. 

He bumped his shoulder into her playfully, “That’s a pretty scandalous move for Betty Cooper. I knew Ronnie would corrupt you.” The teasing in his tone showed affection for her best friend, and for her.

She huffed out a laugh. “That she did.” Betty smiled fondly as she gently moved her feet in the warm water. “Although, if I’m being really honest, I expected a much more scandalous reaction from you, after hearing that.” She glanced to her left and up to the profile of his face. He was looking straight forward, but was grinning like a fool.

“Oh, I was definitely thinking way more scandalous thoughts. Don’t you worry, Betts.”

She dipped her head and tried to fight the grin that was creeping up, but eventually gave in. For a while, they sat there next to each other and enjoyed the silence. They both moved their legs gently within the water and enjoyed the push and pull of the current they created with their own movements.

“You didn’t swim today…” Jughead blurted out of nowhere. “Why?”

“I didn’t put my suit on.” Betty shrugged. 

“But you knew we would be swimming. Why didn’t you put it on before you came down?” Jughead was genuinely curious. He didn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t want to swim in this glorious water. 

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure what I would be walking into. I almost didn’t come out here, but when Sweet Pea came in looking for other drinks, it kind of helped ease me in. I just felt like it would be so awkward.”

“Well, you weren’t wrong. It was pretty awkward for a hot minute there.”

Betty’s lips quirked. “It’s fine. Everything worked out. Maybe Toni and I will be able to move forward from here? It’s nice that Fangs was just cool. I never really interacted with him during high school.”

“But you did with Sweet Pea?” Jughead asked, confused.

“Well, yeah. We were in quite a few classes together. We even spent a year as lab partners. You didn’t know that?”

Jughead couldn’t help but feel completely shocked by that news. “Really? You were? He never mentioned… So, you guys were like, friends?” He was suddenly questioning his past and feeling betrayal creep up the side of his brain.

“Well, no. I wouldn’t call us friends. We got along well in class. He made me laugh all the time and found it a challenge to get me in trouble by doing so.” She rolled her eyes fondly. 

“That sounds like, Pea.” Jughead laughed, his anxiousness melting away.

Betty continued, “But if we ever saw each other in the halls, or anywhere outside of the classroom, we didn’t talk. It was just kind of this unspoken thing. We knew our friendship was just within the walls of the classroom.” Betty shrugged as if to punctuate that it wasn’t a big deal.

“Was this before or after we….” He let the insinuation hang in the air.

“After.”

“Did-- Did you guys talk about--”

“No. Never.” Betty interrupted. “We never talked about you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make that about me. That was dumb of me to ask.” His embarrassment made all his words rush together.

“No, I get it. Really. I never asked him, probably because I was scared of him at the time… he was a little scary back then…”

Jughead laughed heartily. “But he isn’t now?! Oh, I can’t wait to tell him you said that he isn’t scary now!” He keeps laughing as he thinks about how Sweet Pea would respond to that.

“Jughead Jones! I will cut you if you make Sweet Pea mad at me! I don’t need anymore Serpents’ hating my guts.” Betty scolded sternly.

Jughead’s laughing died down slowly. “He would never hate you, Betty. Sweet Pea doesn’t hate the pure of heart.” 

The way Jughead said those last words with such nonchalance caught Betty off guard. She was rendered speechless. It was such a lovely compliment, but not at all true in her own eyes.

“I don’t know about all that…” Betty said shyly.

“I do.” Jughead responded firmly. He turned and smiled at her and before she had a chance to come up with a response, he ripped his shirt off and jumped in the pool.

“Hey!” Betty gasped, wiping at the water droplets he splashed on her. Jughead sprung up from under the water and swiped his hair back.

“You got me wet…” Betty pouted.

Jughead tilted his head playfully and then squinted his eyes as if to communicate - did you hear the words you just said? “That’s what she said…” he teased carefully. He didn’t want to push her too far, or make her too uncomfortable. Thankfully, she laughed. 

“That is not what I meant…” She kept laughing and Jughead couldn’t help, but to join in. “Dirty…” She shamed him teasingly, flicking her foot to splash water his way. 

Jughead winked at her and leaned back into the water. His arms were out to his sides and he just lazily floated on his back. “The water is so warm. I could stay in here forever.” 

“No, you couldn’t.” He picked his head up to eye her suspiciously. “How would you get your precious burgers?” She scrunched her nose at him playfully.

He stood upright again and floated closer to her. “You could bring them to me.” His eyebrows danced on his brow.

“I am no servant, Jughead Jones.” The defiance and playfulness in her voice was so attractive to Jughead. His heart started beating rapidly. He didn’t want this banter to end. Even more than staying in the pool, he could do this forever with her.

“Oh, really? Well, what if I asked you nicely?”

“Still no.”

“What if I asked you nicely to come swim with me instead?” He grabbed one of her feet gently, his hand wrapped around the arch of her foot.

“Don’t you dare! I told you I don’t have my swimsuit on!” She tried to rip her foot from his grasp, but he tightened it just enough so that she couldn’t get away.

“Well, that didn’t stop you before…” His eyes were like fire, bright and burning. He quickly grabbed her other foot, so both were now at his mercy.

“I knew that information would come back to bite me!” He laughed and she kept struggling against his hold, but only with the smallest of force, because she was enjoying this too much herself. “Jughead,” she whined. “But it’s so cold out now. You are going to be freezing when you get out of that warm water and feel this cool air. I don’t want any part of that.”

He yanked her just a bit; not enough to pull her in, but enough to make her screech. “Jug!” She couldn’t help, but laugh so she knew he wouldn’t take her seriously. She tried her most stern voice. “Jug. Juggie. Please. Stop.”

Hearing her say “Juggie” made his heart nearly stop beating. He moved closer to her without even thinking properly. His hands slid up her feet and ankles and found purchase on the back of her calves. 

Betty stopped talking and moving as he stood before her. Her pulse quickened. She looked at his lips and couldn’t pull her eyes away. She quickly glanced up to his eyes and saw that he was staring at her lips too. She started to panic internally. Before she had time to put words to her panic, Jughead yanked her forward and she was submerged into the water.

Betty burst up from the water and coughed profusely. Jughead laughed so hard, he’s held his stomach with both hands.

“Forsythe. Pendleton. Jones. THE THIRD!!!”

Jughead’s laughing ceased immediately. “Oh, fuck. The full name, huh?!”

Betty brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her eyes and then, she was after him. She pushed her way through the water as fast as she could. Jughead bolted toward the deep end. After a few hard steps, he lunged forward and dove deep into the water. Betty’s swimmer’s instinct kicked in and she started scooping her arms in the best stroke she could muster. Being fully clothed was weighing her down. Her jean shorts felt heavy in the water, but nothing was going to get in the way of her determination. She was going to make him pay.

When Jughead popped up a ways away from her in the deep end of the pool and started treading water, she stopped. As she began treading water herself, Jughead shouted, “What’s your endgame here? Are you trying to dunk me as revenge? I’m already wet! That’s no punishment!” He couldn’t help, but tease her and egg her on. 

Betty swam toward him again. Jughead allowed himself to be cornered by her in the back end of the pool. She stopped just within reach of him.

“If you try and take me down, I’m just gonna pull you down with me, Cooper.” Betty smirked.

“Oh, I’m not gonna try and push you under, Juggie.” She said it in her most sultry tone. She used that nickname again to test him. She thought that he liked it, that she could see a change in his demeanor, before he pulled her under, but she wanted to be sure. And just as she thought, she watched his pupils blow out and he bit his bottom lip.

“What’re you gonna do, Betts?” Betty swam up directly in front of him, close enough to kiss him if she wanted. She waited. She looked him over. She could hear his breathing become more erratic. And then, as a sneak attack, she used her fingers to tickle his sides. He instantly folded. He went under the water for a second as he was trying to squirm away from her tickling antics.

“Payback’s a biiiiiitch, Jones!” She sang.

Out of basic survival instincts, Jughead pushed Betty forward into the deeper part of the pool so he could escape her tickling and find air to breathe again. Betty inadvertently went under and started struggling for a second. Jughead reached out and grabbed her sides to right her. She splurted out some water and he pulled her into his chest. She instantly wrapped her body around him - arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist. She continued to cough and wipe at her face, pushing her hair back so she could see. Jughead used his arms and legs to get them to the pool’s edge again as Betty clung to him. When he reached the edge, he grabbed on with one hand and moved the other hand to wrap around Betty’s middle.

“You alright?” He asked, their faces close together.

“Yeah,” She breathed. She made no move to loosen her grip on him. They were quiet for a beat, long enough to recognize there were crickets chirping in the background.

“You good?” She asked him. 

“MmHmm. Yeah, I am.” 

Being that close, and not talking, was getting to be too much. They could feel each other buzzing with anticipation.

“Betty…” Jughead started.

“Nope. No. I don’t want to talk.” Betty interrupted.

Jughead looked surprised and then a little pained. “What do you want to do?” He asked ever so carefully, glancing at her lips because his self-control was completely shattered.

“I-- I want…” She stuttered and stopped. She nearly had tears in her eyes. For so many years, all she wanted was to hold Jughead in her arms. She wanted to feel him; feel his smooth skin. So she did. In this moment, she was going to take the liberty.

“I just want to feel you… to hold you…” Her hands gently pressed into his shoulder blades. She ran her fingers up his neck and into the base of his hair. She watched him close his eyes and relish the feeling. “Can we just have a pass tonight? Like, can I just have a couple free minutes to be with you and have there be no repercussions?” She scraped her nails along his scalp and he moaned involuntarily. 

“Betty… I don’t think it works like that.” He moaned again as her hands moved down his neck and pressed into his shoulders, then grasped his biceps.

“Please. Please, can it? Just for a minute.” He opened his eyes and saw hers, big and round and shiny in the moonlight. “Please, Jughead.” Her voice wavered, full of desperation.

“Okay. Okay, Betts. Just a few minutes.” He braced his feet on the incline below and pressed his back into the pool’s wall, freeing both of his hands to roam her back and press into firmly. There was no way he could tell her no when she looked at him like that and when the emotion in her voice was so open and vulnerable. 

“Thank you,” she whispered and pressed her forehead to his. Her hands slid down his arms as far as she could reach before they disappeared behind her back. She ran them back up, feeling every dip and curve and muscle that was so uniquely his. She felt him shutter slightly under her palms. Her hands stopped their exploration and rested on either side of his neck. She moved her nose to brush his and she felt his hands grip her back tightly. She leaned toward his lips, ever so slightly, but then Jughead pulled his head back away from her.

“Betts. Betts, if this is just a few minutes… if this is something that we have to erase as soon as we step outside this pool, I can’t do that. I can’t go farther, or I won’t be able to…”

“Okay. I hear you.” She whispered back to him knowingly. She smiled sweetly at him. Her hands grasped his face and she swiped her thumbs along his cheekbones affectionately. They looked at each other and saw so many things. The past, the present, the mess, the heartache… the potential. It was breathtaking. Betty sighed deeply and then wrapped her arms back around him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

Jughead dipped his head deeper into her neck and squeezed her tightly in response. When Betty pulled back and looked at him again, he asked, “You ready?” She nodded her head. Their limbs disentangled from each other and they began swimming to the opposite side of the pool, where the steps were, in silence.

Right before they made it to the steps, Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand gently and pulled her back to him. She turned to look at him in question. “You sure about this?”

“Yes. Please. I don’t want it to be complicated.” She nearly begged him.

“Okay, okay. I promise. It won’t be complicated.” He assured her. Betty started turning around to step out of the pool, when Jughead’s voice stopped her again.

“Just, one more thing.” He watched Betty turn around and raise one eyebrow toward him. “What happens in the pool, stays in the pool, right?” She nodded. “Okay, then. I have something to say.” He said it firmly and he could see Betty start to panic. “It’s something that I have been wanting to tell you all day, but I held back and I just need to get it off my chest, ok?!”

“Okayyyy.” Betty drew out, clearly worried where this was going. 

Jughead’s face was serious, until he changed it quickly to a smirk. Betty squinted her eyes at him, catching on that he was teasing her. “Betty Cooper, these shorts…” he tugged at the bottom hem of them, where they touched her upper thigh, “are mean.”

“Mean?!” She nearly shrieked. She was not expecting ‘mean.’

“Yes, mean. They are mean. Or rather, you are mean for wearing them around me when I can’t do anything about them.” She smirked, feeling empowered by his attraction to her. She floated closer to him in the water and his fingers played with the bottom edge of her shorts along the outer edge of her thigh, never crossing into the inner, more intimate zone. “And this tank top looked great on you today, but right now… it looks better.”

“Jughead. It’s a white tank top. It’s see-through right now.”

He grinned devilishly, “Exactly.” Betty rolled her eyes playfully, appreciating how he was praising her body. 

“Alright, last call, Jones… anything left to say?” She teased, grazing her fingertips along his collar bone.

“One more thing…” he breathed. “Can you tell me something?”

“Hmm?” Her tone was happy and comfortable and distracted. She continued playing in the dips and curves of his muscular shoulders and collarbone.

Jughead’s hands moved up to her shoulders. He tugged at the wet, white tank top that they had just discussed. He pulled one of the thick straps down so it rested just off her shoulder. Betty gasped lightly when he ran his fingertips up her shoulder and to the only remaining strap left there. He slid two of his fingers underneath the light blue, lacy garment. “This bad boy has been peeking out from underneath your top all night. It’s been teasing me relentlessly and I need to know what it is.” He looked up into her eyes.

Feeling his fingers under her bra’s strap was doing things to her. She clenched her legs together to seek out some friction. “It’s--it’s a bralette.” She stuttered.

“A bralette? As in, different than just a ‘bra’?” His voice was filled with seduction and playfulness, his confidence rising as he watched Betty respond so willingly to his touch. He moved his two fingers that were currently under her strap up and down only a two inch distance, back and forth, barely skimming the top of her breast.

“MmHm.” She hummed out. “A bralette doesn’t provide as much support as a bra. Sometimes, I just prefer to wear them. Sometimes…” she paused, to emphasize her next words, “I wear them because I feel sexier in them.” She was nearly purring.

“Fucking hell.” Jughead couldn’t hold back anymore. His playfulness and self-control could only handle so much. “You are fucking gorgeous, Betty.” He smiled at her and she returned it. He dropped his hands to her hips and gripped them tightly. “Listen to me, okay?” She nodded, hearing the seriousness in his voice. “Once we step out of this pool, we’re going to go on with our lives like this never happened.” She nodded again, eyes strongly following his own. “We can forget everything that’s happened in here, but there is one thing I never want you to forget.” She bit her lip in anticipation. “Stop that.” He said suddenly, pulling her lip free. “You gotta stop that. That right there. It has to stop, ok?” His tone was light while trying to convey seriousness.

Betty giggled. “Okay, okay.” She shook her head slightly at his antics. “Now, what is the one thing I can never forget?”

He could tell that she thought he was going to tease her again; that this was just a part of their little game they’ve been playing. He wasn’t though. This was completely serious. He glanced down her body, hands gripping roughly at her hips again under the water. He took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eye. “Betty Cooper, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.”

Betty’s eyes widened in surprise, her head jutted back a bit as if to appraise him and decide if he was joking or not. She could see, quite clearly, that he was not. “Thank you,” she replied softly, hands gripping his biceps tightly to emphasize her emotions. 

He nodded, not breaking eye contact. “Alright!” he exclaimed. “Let’s do this. Onward and upward!”

Betty rolled her eyes and turned around toward the steps. She placed one foot on the bottom step and froze.

“What? What’s wrong, Betty?” Jughead noticed immediately.

“I just remembered how cold it’s going to be when we get out.” She turned around to show him her pouty face. 

Jughead chuckled and shook his head at her. “Out you go…” he swat her butt lightly under water. “Just run. Run inside.”

Betty shrieked and started running toward the house as soon as her body was fully out of the water. “Don’t you swat my butt again, Jughead Jones!” she yelled back at him, knowing he was running just behind her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Betty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little babes. They are so, so attracted to each other ((still)) and not quite sure what to do about that... past hurts need to be confronted, and boy, will they! 
> 
> See you soon, loves! I’m off to vacay with the hubby for a while! Xoxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. 
> 
> I’m really sorry. 
> 
> But, Alice. 
> 
> ————————————
> 
> Trigger warning for overbearing, verbally abusive and manipulative mothers. Alice doesn’t get too many words in, but enough to get the point across. 
> 
> Also, warning that marijuana is discussed.

Betty and Jughead ran from the pool into the house. As soon as they stepped inside, they both shivered audibly. 

“Holy shit! It’s so fucking cold!” Jughead shouted. He was still shirtless and sopping wet.

“I forgot about the air-conditioning.” Betty chattered through her teeth. “Also, we are sooo breaking the rules right now. Mr. and Mrs. Lodge were so adamant with us growing up that we could not come in the house while we were still wet. They would be scolding us in Spanish if they could see us right now.” They both laughed as they continued through the house and toward their bedrooms. “I will do a serious deep clean tomorrow morning. I am way too tired tonight.”

“I’ll help you.” Jughead offered.

“Nah, that’s ok.” Betty brushed him off. “Floors were my end of the deal, remember?”

“I remember.” Jughead smirked at her.

As they made their way down the hall, almost to their separate bedrooms, Jughead rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Do you, uh, need to shower again? You can use mine again if you need.”

Betty flushed immediately, recalling how he walked in on her after just stepping out of his shower. “I can, uh, take a bath tonight. It’s fine. Thank you, though.” She offered him a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” he grinned back. “Well, goodnight.” He grabbed his door handle and pushed it open.

“Oh! Wait!” Jughead swung around at her words, hope filling his heart for a second before crashing back down again. “I totally forgot to grab my shampoo and conditioner from your shower.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, come on in and grab it if you want.”

“Thanks.” Jughead held the door open for her and as she walked past he got a whiff of a familiar scent.

“Wait, why do you smell like me?” he chuckled realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

“Oh, well, um… I realized too late into my shower that I forgot my bodywash. So, I… used yours. I’m sorry.” She stopped to turn and look at him, showing remorse.

He laughed, “It’s fine, Betts. You can use my bodywash anytime you need.” She smiled at him. “Smells good, doesn’t it?”

“YES!” she nearly shouted in excitement. “I mean, my god, I just keep smelling myself. It’s so good! She took a whiff of the skin on her arm and grimaced. “Well, shoot. Now the chlorine from the pool is overpowering my scent.” She pouted.

Jughead shook his head jovially, but internally he was yearning to grab her face and kiss that pout right off. He watched her disappear into the bathroom. Just forget about it, Jughead. You have to forget about what happened in the pool. You promised her it wouldn’t be weird. Visions of Betty clasped around his whole body swam into his mind. He scrunched his eyes closed. Betty emerged from the bathroom holding her shampoo and conditioner, but also two towels. She threw one at him. 

“Thanks.” He started rubbing himself dry.

“How about those showerheads, though?” Betty offered, as she stood before him clinging to her product and the towel. “I’m pretty jealous you get to use those everyday.”

“They are pretty fantastic. I’ve never showered in something so amazing before.” She nodded in agreement. “Honestly, Betty, if you want to shower in here it’s totally fine. Every day, even. We can just coordinate a schedule or something.”

Her lips quirked to the side warmly. “That’s sweet of you to offer. I may take you up on that every once and awhile. I do love the huge bathtub in my room, but sometimes a shower is necessary.” She paused, and they both glanced awkwardly around the room. “Well… goodnight.” She slipped past him and into the hallway.

“Night.” he called after her.

Jughead closed the door and leaned his forehead on it. “Fuck.”

Betty got into her room and used her backside to push her door close. She leaned back on it, dropping her head to it with a thud. She bit her lip and sighed deeply. 

They both went to their respective bathrooms and then to their own beds for the night. He dreamt of her like he had his whole life. She allowed herself to dream of him unlike she ever had before. 

 

_______________________________

 

The next morning, Jughead rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he moved down the grand staircase. Just before he stepped on the marble floor of the foyer he heard, “Jughead Jones! If you place one of your dirty feet on my newly cleaned floor, so help me… I will cut off your foot!” Jughead whipped his head toward Betty’s threatening voice and saw her holding a mop and glaring at him. 

He held up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t know!” he replied defensively. “And my feet aren’t dirty,” he huffed out. He looked more closely at her and saw that she was a little red in the face, from working so hard, and although her hair was up in a messy top knot, some little wisps still managed to escape and were flying out all around her face. 

“It should be dry fairly soon.” She continued her mopping motions. “Just give it a minute.”

It was too early and Jughead hadn’t had his coffee yet, so he didn’t even try to fight back. He plopped down on one of the steps, keeping all his body parts clear of the newly cleaned floor. His elbows were perched on his knees and his chin was cradled in his hands. And he waited.

He’d wait, for her.

She finished mopping the entire foyer fairly quickly. She stood up, rested her arms on the top of the mop and admired her work. She wiped away the wisps of hair that were stuck to her moist forehead.

“Thank you for waiting,” she called out to Jughead from across the small space. He turned his head in his hands and smiled. “I owe you.”

I have an idea how you could repay me, he thought to himself.

“How about we splurge on Starbucks this morning? My treat! Well, actually Veronica’s treat. She gave me her log in and let’s me use her free drinks whenever I want, since “Daddy” always pays for all of her own.”

Jughead chuckled and stood up. “That sounds great. I haven’t had a good Starbucks brew in too long. Is there a drive thru close by? Or should I go change real quick?”

“We can go to the one that has a drive thru. I’m not changing either.” Betty agreed.

“Can I--?” Jughead looks down at the floor and then back to Betty. 

“Yep! All good now. I’ll go put this away and then grab my keys.”

Jughead followed her into the kitchen, but then stopped in his tracks when he heard the doorbell chime. He looks toward Betty, who seemed just as confused as he was. “I’ll get it,” he announced. Betty stayed where she was, in view of the front door, so she could see who it was. Jughead pulled the door open and revealed a person he hadn’t seen in years.

Alice Cooper, the one and only.

“Mom?!” Betty called out.

“Jughead?” Alice questioned, ignoring Betty’s cry. “What in god’s name are you doing here?!” The angry woman barged in the house. Jughead recoiled in response and froze. He felt like he was just transported back to his fourteen year old self; that boy had nothing but fear in his bones for Mrs. Cooper. 

“Mom! Why are you here?!” Betty interrupted.

Alice waved her hand at Betty, in an attempt to shush her, without even turning her head to acknowledge her. The older woman glared at Jughead, looking him up and down. His appearance seemed to make her more mad; with sleepy eyes, bed hair and pajama pants on. “I’m waiting for an answer, Mr. Jones.” She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot frustratedly. 

Those last two actions snapped Jughead out of his shock. He rolled his eyes and shut the front door. “Mrs. Cooper, how lovely to see you.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Having been ignored long enough, Betty stomped forward and placed herself between Jughead and her mother. “He doesn’t have to answer you, mother, but you need to answer me!”

Alice finally took her eyes off of Jughead and looked at Betty. “I came over to check on my daughter, since she is supposedly living in this gigantic place all by herself…” she punctuated her words dramatically. “I’m not about to let you stay here all summer without spending time with me before you head back to college again.”

“You could have called!”

“I was in the neighborhood…” Alice waved her hand in the air, as if it would swipe away any doubt in Betty’s mind. (It didn’t.)

Betty turned her body partially toward Jughead, and settled the edge in her voice. “Jughead, would you excuse us for a moment?” Her eyes connected with his and he saw so many emotions displayed in her short glance - anger, frustration, embarrassment, fear. Betty’s eyes were back on her mother before Jughead could even process what was happening. 

“I’ll just…” He started, but then quickly realized it didn’t matter because no one in that room actually cared where he went. He pointed awkwardly and then walked toward the back of the house and directly out onto the deck. 

Betty was staring her mother down, her hands on her hips. Alice glared right back, her arms crossed over her chest. They remained in a stand-off until they heard Jughead slide the back door closed. 

“What in the world is Jughead Jones doing in this house WITH YOU?! There could not be one good reason he is standing in this house, this early in the morning, looking like he just woke up!” Alice screamed dramatically at her daughter. 

Betty first reacted to her mother’s words with anger, but soon calmed to a simmered rage. “Are you done?” She asked calmly. Betty then explained to her what exactly happened to put her and her ex-boyfriend in the same house at the same time.

“...and Hermione Lodge is just giving you enough money to cover your entire tuition for the year?” She scoffed. Betty recognized her mother’s pride rearing its ugly head. She could never handle the Lodges’ generosity towards her. Alice always viewed it as a threat or a personal insult. 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Yes, mother.” She turned away from her and walked into the kitchen to start brewing a pot of coffee. In the back of her mind, she remembered that Jughead still hadn’t had his morning coffee yet and she felt badly. 

Alice drove on, “Well, this just goes to show you that you have even more pressure to perform this final year of school. You must be on the top of your game, Elizabeth. You should not disappoint the people who are paying your way through school. They deserve for you to be the very best. I cannot stress enough--”

Betty slumped over the counter as she watched the pot brew. She heard her mother’s words and tried to drown them out. She was mostly successful, but she felt her anxiety start to bubble low in her belly.

“...and if you are not committing to at least 5 hours of studying a day, you will fail. Believe me, Elizabeth. I know what I’m talking about. I’ve seen too many people fail and I do not want my daughter to be roped into those failures.” She spat out the last word and pointedly looked toward the back deck, where she knew Jughead had disappeared to.

“And another thing…” Alice started again.

“Do you want some coffee?” Betty interrupted.

“No. Thank you.” Alice waved her hand at Betty and lacked any kind of genuinity in her words.

Betty poured herself a cup and then a second cup. She began walking toward the sliding glass door that led to the back deck.

“Where do you think you are going?” Alice demanded.

“I’ll be right back. Then you can continue your rant.” Betty said defeatedly. She continued out to the back deck where she assumed Jughead was waiting. 

She stepped out and slide the door closed behind her. Jughead was leaning on the railing looking over the back yard. He glanced back at her when he heard the door open and close. Betty stepped up next to him and handed the mug of steaming caffeine over to him. “I’m sorry it took so long for you to get your morning cup of coffee. I know how important that is for you.” Her tone was still filled with defeat and resentment.

“Thank you. No need to apologize.” He took a sip and hummed in contentment. “But, man, I do appreciate it. You doing okay?” He looked over to her and tried to read her expression, but she gave him nothing.

Betty shrugged. “I have more of an emotional lashing to get back to…” She quickly turned and returned to her waiting mother inside. Jughead was left outside, staring at his reflection in the sliding glass door, worrying his bottom lip over the girl inside.

As he continued to drink his black coffee, he started to get more and more frustrated at the words Betty had said before returning inside. Alice Cooper had always been overpowering and controlling as they were growing up. He remembered how Betty would run over to Archie’s in tears because of how her mother had spoken to her. She had always put so much pressure on Betty to be perfect. Before he realized how much time had passed, his coffee was gone and he was 3 cigarettes deep. He was nearly shaking in rage as he thought about what Alice might be saying to Betty inside; and some of the abuse because of his presence in the house. He finally worked up the courage to face the wrath of Alice, thinking that maybe if he went inside, she would lessen the blow on Betty. 

When he opened the door to the house, he heard Alice shouting, “You better not even think about getting back together with that hooligan out there!” He saw Betty standing next to the kitchen counter, arms braced behind her, head hung low. She was a shell of the woman he had seen the last few days. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Immediately Alice’s head snapped over to him. Betty didn’t move. She looked numb. Jughead looked straight into Alice’s eyes and clenched his teeth. 

“Betty, can I make you some lunch?” His eyes never leaving Alice’s while he asked the question. Betty glanced up, but before she could answer, Alice did so for her.

“I think she’s fine. No need to eat lunch so early, Betty dear. You don’t need the extra calories.” Her voice was dripping with faux sweetness.

Jughead turned away from the women and walked toward the fridge. He growled under his breath. Without responding, he proceeded to make some lunch. He made two sandwiches, with a side of chips and a pickle. While he did so, Alice continued talking at Betty in strong hushed tones. Jughead made as much noise as he could, just to annoy her. He was quite proud of himself when she would stop and glare at him.

“Thursday, Betty. Be at my house by 8am. No later.” And with that, Alice was out the front door. Jughead sighed in relief and went to hand Betty the plate of food he made for her, but she walked straight past him without any word or eye contact and out to the back yard. Jughead set the plates down and followed her outside.

He expected to see her on the deck, but she wasn’t there. He walked to the railing and looked out. There he saw her. She was hunched over, her hands resting on her knees, taking huge gulping breaths. She looked as though she was going to throw up.. or pass out. He hurried down the stairs and to her side.

“Betty…”

She straightened up immediately, as if she wouldn’t dare be caught in such a vulnerable position. She turned and looked at him straight in the eye, bravely. “Yes?” Her voice faltered and they both winced. He saw that there were tears in her eyes and her breathing was still erratic.

“Are you--” He stopped himself. “What can I do?”

“Nothing.” She waved her hand in the air to dismiss him, much like the older woman who was just here did to her. “I’m fine.”

“You aren’t, but alright.” He shot back firmly.

Betty glared at him. “You know what, I don’t need to explain anything to you! I don’t owe you anything!”

He broke eye contact and shoved his hands into his pockets, but he didn’t move. He knew she needed to get it out, if that meant that he was the punching bag, so be it. He probably deserved it. 

“Who do you even think you are?? Coming out here to talk to me like that… like you know me… like you have any idea what just happened. You don’t! You don’t have any clue.” She spat furiously. “You’re out here, walking around, like you are worth something. You’re not! You mean nothing to me! Your words mean nothing to me! They don’t define me, alright?!” Her body was on fire.

Jughead knew that, logically, those words were not meant for him, but they still stung. He grabbed his cigarettes out and lit one.

Betty watched him take the cigarette out and light it. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him; she wished they were actual daggers. She watched him inhale the nicotine and suddenly remembered the calm that comes with such an action. Before she could think twice, she plucked the small white stick from his hand and brought it to her lips. 

Jughead reacted sharply, having never had someone take his lit cigarette from his fingers before. His mouth dropped open when he saw Betty bring it to her lips and inhale deeply. He waited for her to sputter and cough, like any person who took their first hit of a cigarette would, but it never happened. He watched her close her eyes, let the smoke fill her lungs and then blow it out smoothly. 

Betty sighed deeply.

“What the fuck, Betty!” Jughead finally found the words to express his indignation. 

Betty gave him her best side-eye and brought the smoke to her lips again, repeating her previous actions. 

Jughead scoffed at her non-response. “Okay, look. There’s a couple things… One, you could have just asked. I would have given you one. And two, this is definitely not your first time smoking and I would just like to say… WHAT!”

Betty smirked at that. It made her happy when she broke down the “perfect girl next door” expectations people had of her. Fuck those expectations, honestly. Because she was in no rush to explain herself, she inhaled again and blew the smoke out slowly.

“There’s more to me than meets the eye, Jughead Jones.” She finally replied, cooly. 

“I can see that.” He smirked. “Color me impressed.” He appraised her seductively.

Betty looked away, but felt his eyes on her. Her belly twisted deep in her gut. She felt alarms going off in her head to not let his stare fulfill her, but after the emotional beating she just received from her mother, this positive affirmation was exactly what she needed to not feel like the lowest lifeform on Earth. 

“If only it was stronger…” 

“I’m sorry?” he questioned. “What do you mean - stronger? Do you need alcohol?”

“Probably, but that’s not what I was referring to.”

“And what were you referring to, Ms. Cooper?” His eyebrows were high on his head, arms folded over his chest and his body was now fully facing her. Betty could see that he was shocked at what she was implying, but she didn’t have the strength to feel ashamed.

She turned to fully face him now, cigarette hanging lightly at her side, in between her second and third fingers. “Are you gonna stand there and act like you don’t know what I’m talking about or are you going to get me some weed?”

Jughead huffed out a laugh at her bluntness.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she placed a hand over her heart as her words dripped with sarcasm. “Have I just tarnished the good Betty Cooper image that you had built up in your mind?” She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. “I’m not who I used to be, Jughead.” Her words were plain and annoyed.

Jughead was stunned to silence, not just because she was smoking a cigarette and asking for marijuana, but because this girl before him was so torn apart inside. He could tell that the pressure to live up to her mother’s standards had nearly ruined her. He wanted to address her last statement; tell her that he knew that she was different and that he was different too. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and wash away all the hate, and harm and self-doubt that people, like her mother, had instilled in her over the years. He decided that right now wasn’t the time for all that though. 

He turned his body away from her and looked off into the distance. “I can get you some weed.”

Her head snapped toward him. She wasn’t expecting that response. She was expecting him to taunt her or lecture her or express his shock at her actions, but not… that.

He continued looking straight forward, not at her. “...if that’s what you really want.”

“Okay.” It was all she could come up with. 

“I’ll make a call.” He turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the Lodges’ backyard, still clinging to a stolen cigarette. 

She smiled and inhaled the smoke deeply one more time, letting some tension out in her shoulders as the smoke left her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice can go straight to hell, honestly. She’s the worst. 
> 
> But if she’s the pawn necessary to bring protective!Jughead out, welp, so be it. 
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts! Xoxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I'm so excited for how many of you were happy with last chapter! I, also, feel an immense pressure to give you something that you'll love this chapter too. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. I've sat on this for longer than normal because I've been nervous that I wouldn't do this chapter justice for all of you. What I have settled on is that this chapter makes me happy. I love its position within the story I have built. I love what it adds and how it enhances character and plot development. Here's hoping you love it as much as I do!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings//
> 
> I have updated the tags. Be aware that this chapter includes alcohol and marijuana consumption by the characters. Please also take note that one of the main characters mentions rape. No details are given about the sexual assault.

After finishing Jughead’s cigarette, she went back inside and saw Jughead in the kitchen. He was standing next to the island, talking on the phone.

 

“Yeah. Tonight…” He glanced her direction, covered the mic on the phone and mouthed -  _ tonight?! _

 

She shrugged and nodded. She spotted two plates with sandwiches on them. She looked at Jughead, pointed at the sandwich and then at herself in question. He nodded in affirmation so she knew she could eat it. He continued his conversation on the phone. She grabbed a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge to pour herself a glass, lifting the pitcher to him in question. He nodded again, so she grabbed a second glass and poured some of the sweet mixture in. As she brought the plates and glasses around to the side of the island that had stools for them to sit on, Jughead ended his phone call.

 

Before he had a chance to say anything, Betty thanked him for making her a sandwich. “No problem,” he responded and they both sat down to eat. 

 

“So…”

 

“So…” she mimicked.

 

“Sweet Pea can bring some over tonight, but…” he hesitated.

 

“But, what?” 

 

“But… he wanted me to tell you that he wants you to make him dinner.” Jughead grinned.

 

She laughed lightly. “He wants dinner as payment for weed?” She lifted her eyebrows in question, but didn’t wait for him to answer. “I can do that.” She said confidently.

 

“Would you, uh, be cool with him sticking around after dinner? Or would you prefer him to leave right after? How-- How do you want to do this? Do you want to be alone?”

 

She smirked before taking a sip of her lemonade. “It’s fine if he wants to stay.” She took another bite of her sandwich. 

 

“Cool.” Jughead paused. Betty could tell he wanted to ask something else, but felt awkward about it.

 

“What do you want to ask me, Jughead?” Betty surprised him with her perception.

 

“Just… uh, have you ever.. smoked weed before?” He looked over at her quickly and then away again, fidgeting with his sandwich. “Not that I’m judging or anything, either way is fine. I just wanted you to be prepared… or prepare you, if you needed.”

 

“Jughead,” she interrupted. “Stop. You’re rambling.” She smirked and he sighed deeply. “Yes, I have smoked weed before. Veronica, the corruptor, remember?!” She said it with humor in her voice, but he didn’t laugh. “I’ll be fine. I just.. I need to relax. My mom is fucking psycho and I’m done with her shit.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed out in agreement while he chewed on a bite of his sandwich. “That’s for-fucking-sure.” Betty snuffed out a laugh through her nose at his response. 

 

They both finished off their lunch in comfortable silence. Betty stood up to take their dishes to the sink, but Jughead stopped her. 

 

“You hate dishes,” is the only thing he said before making his way to the sink and turning on the water. 

 

Betty smiled to herself, and felt warmth spread through her at his thoughtful action. 

 

“So, what would Sweet Pea like for dinner?”

 

Jughead shrugged at the kitchen sink. “Anything, Betty. Absolutely anything.”

 

“Hmm.” She thought out loud. “Maybe I can make my cajun chicken pasta dish… with a side salad?”

 

Jughead’s head shot around, “Am I allowed to join this dinner, or is it only for Sweet Pea?” They smiled at each other. 

 

“That depends. Will you be smoking with us? Or will you just sit there and judge me as I try and smoke my troubles away?” There was humor laced in her tone, but Jughead could tell there was some seriousness to her questions as well.

 

“Betty, I would never judge you.”

 

The sincerity and seriousness with which he spoke took Betty’s breath away. Her head was screaming at her to look away, but she was so consumed with the expression in his eyes that she stayed. After a minute too long, the staring felt awkward, but instead of running from each other, they both grinned and moved on.

 

“So, that sounds good then? The cajun chicken pasta?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Sweet. Well, I’ll run to the store later to grab what I need. Right now, I need a bath and a nap. My mother exhausts every part of me.”

 

As Betty turned to walk away, Jughead stopped her. “Hey, I can run to the store for you.”

 

Betty looked back at him suspiciously. “You don’t have to do that…”

 

“I needed to run to the store anyway, just text me what you need.” He assured her.

 

“Really? Okay. Well, thanks! Is, uh, your number the same as it was back… has your number changed?” She corrected herself. 

 

“Yeah, it’s the same.”

 

“K. Uh, thanks again.” And she was off. 

 

Jughead’s phone binged with a new text message a few minutes later as he tried to come up with something that ‘he needed at the store anyway.’

  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


Betty soaked for a good hour in her beautiful tub and listened to her favorite calming playlist, that consisted mostly of classical music. She allowed herself to get lost in anything but reality and it soothed her soul. After getting out of the tub, skin soft and smelling of orange blossom, she slept the afternoon away and didn’t feel guilty about it for one minute. It was the best kind of nap; one she drifted off into slowly and didn’t set an alarm to disturb her slumber. She was able to fall asleep and allow her body the deep, needed rest it deserved.

 

When she woke hours later, she came to consciousness slowly and with no regard for where she was. It took her a minute to get her bearings, but when she did, the first thing she did was check her phone. Upon first glance, all she saw was Jughead’s name. He had text her. Before she even read the text, she set the phone back down and covered her eyes. She was instantly filled with emotion. She had spent so long, in years past, waiting for his name to appear on her phone. Even years after the breakup when she had moved on and didn’t even want to be near him, she would still catch herself yearning to hear from him; to see his name grace her phone’s screen one more time. And now that it had, she could barely breathe. Everything had flip-flopped in her world so quickly since she came to this house. It was overwhelming. Betty made herself do a calming breathing exercise as she stared at the ceiling while still laying on her bed. She had just spent hours getting herself back to a place of rest and didn’t want to allow her anxiety to consume her again. As she slowly breathed in and out, she reminded herself that it was just three months. Three months of living near Jughead and seeing him on a daily basis. After the three months was over, her life would go back to normal. She felt her heart betray her in its place inside her chest. It twinged in sadness at the thought of going back to her life beforehand. Somehow, it felt lonelier. She didn’t feel lonely before this summer. She was happy and content and busy with her life. She had friends and school and work. However, being here, with daily companionship, had started to fill a hole in her that she didn’t even realize she was missing.

 

“Shit.” she muttered to herself. 

 

The realization that her life was lonely before and would be lonely again at the end of the next three months felt like a kick to the shin.  _ This was not supposed to happen _ , she groaned internally. Resigning herself to not think about it anymore, she picked up her phone to actually read the text message from Jughead.

 

**Jughead Jones:** I’m back from the store. Got everything you needed. Plus, some extra things to accommodate for the inevitable munchies that will come later…

 

A smile broke out on Betty’s face as she typed out a response.

 

**Betty:** Thank you! I’m going to head down to the kitchen shortly to get started on dinner. What time will Sweet Pea be over?

 

His response was nearly instantaneous.

 

**Jughead Jones:** whenever you want him to be.

 

Betty noted the current time and thought about how long it would take her to make everything. 

 

**Betty:** Tell him to be here by 6:30

 

**Jughead Jones:** you got it.

 

Betty finally peeled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She laughed out loud as she saw all the junk food Jughead had bought at the store and left on the counter for later. Donuts, chips, fruit snacks. It looked like a 7 year old had been let loose at the grocery store. Betty got straight to work - setting a pot of water on the stove to boil and a cutting board out to prepare the chicken. 

 

A while later, Jughead appeared in the kitchen and sat on a stool, watching Betty prepare the meal.

 

“Hey.” he said with a smile.

 

“Hi!” she responded cheerfully.

 

“How’s it going? It smells amazing.”

 

“Thank you.” Betty blushed lightly. “It’s going well. I’m about done. Just going to get things out to put the salad together.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

She looked up and into his eyes. It felt so good to see him eager and willing to help. Her stomach bloomed with warmth.

 

“Yeah, could you get all the salad ingredients out of the fridge for me?”

 

Jughead set to work immediately. Betty broke away from the stove and pulled out a different cutting board and knife to dice vegetables on. Jughead passed the tomatoes and cucumbers to her and set the lettuce, cheese and dressings aside.

 

“Wait. We don’t need dressing yet, right?” He processed the thoughts out loud and made the decision to put it back in the fridge before waiting to hear how Betty responded. Betty smiled as she watched him move.

 

“There’s a big bowl in that cupboard over there, under the microwave…” she used her head to nod in the direction she was referring to. “Could you grab it for me?”

 

He nodded in affirmation and went in search of the bowl. They continued in their domestic ease until the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it,” Jughead announced. Betty kept working on assembling the salad as he made his way to the front door. He swung it open and rolled his eyes. Standing there was Sweet Pea, but just behind him and to the side he saw Toni.

 

“Toni.” he regarded. She smiled mischievously back at him and Sweet Pea just shrugged as his friend glared at him. When Sweet Pea stepped forward into the house, Jughead realized that there was more than just one surprise guest.

 

“Oh, come on!” Jughead reacted.

 

“I heard Betty was making dinner!” Cheryl Blossom announced as she breezed by him and into the foyer. 

 

“Sweet Pea, what the hell.” Jughead ground out.

 

“They overheard me talking about dinner and weed and they invited themselves.” Sweet Pea explained plainly, as if that was explanation enough. Jughead shook his head and followed his friends into the kitchen. 

 

When they all entered the kitchen, Betty looked up with a smile on her face, but that quickly fell. Jughead was just about to apologize, but she spoke before he had the chance to.

 

“What, no Fangs?” Her eyes communicated humor and ease and Jughead let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

 

“Nah, he had something planned already.” Toni answered easily.

 

“Whatcha cookin’?” Sweet Pea asked, as he came around and peered over Betty’s shoulder and into the pot on the stove. 

 

She smiled and said, “Cajun chicken pasta with a side salad.” She watched him scrunch his nose at the salad part. “Oh, you’re eating salad, Sweet Pea. I don’t care if you like it or not. If you want my cooking, you’re going to eat some vegetables with it.” 

 

Sweet Pea frowned while the other three chuckled. “Sweet Pea never eats vegetables,” Toni laughed.

 

“Well, he will tonight!” Betty announced with pride and glee. She turned her attention to the redheaded girl across the room. “Cheryl,” she smiled. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Indeed it has, cousin.” Betty went back to preparing the food, but saw Toni nudge Cheryl out of the corner of her eye.

 

Jughead moved around the kitchen to the cupboard where the plates were stored. He started to pull some down. “Should we eat outside?”

 

“The weather is perfect.” Cheryl added.

 

“Sounds good to me!” Betty replied.

 

Everyone set about helping to get silverware, napkins and cups. Betty poured the pasta in a serving dish and added a serving spoon. As the boys grabbed the salad bowl and pasta dish to take outside, Betty pulled out two pitchers. She filled one with ice water and the other with lemonade. Cheryl and Toni were outside arranging the place settings for everyone. Jughead came back inside alone to help Betty with the drinks. He came to stand beside her as she added ice to the lemonade. 

 

“Hey. I’m really sorry that Sweet Pea brought the girls over without asking. I feel really badly.” Jughead spoke softly to Betty.

 

She smiled when she looked up at him to try and reassure him that she was really okay. “I’m just glad that I made enough to feed everyone. I planned on making extra because I love this meal to eat as leftovers, but it worked out just fine this way.”

 

The relief in Jughead’s smile told Betty that her words helped him. “If you would prefer not to smoke with them tonight, I can make them go home.”

 

They each grabbed a pitcher and started toward the back door. “I’m sure it will be fine. No need to ask anyone to leave. As long as Cheryl doesn’t start attacking me like she used to in high school, I’ll be just fine.” She tried to say it lightly, as if it was a joke, but Jughead knew better.

 

He stopped her walking with a gentle hand on her forearm. “Betty, I won’t let her be mean to you. I promise.” He communicated with his most serious voice.

 

“Jughead,” she chuckled. “I’ll be fine.” She patted his hand that still rested on her forearm. “Plus, I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

  
With that, she pulled away and walked out of the house to where their friends were waiting. As they all sat down and dished the food out, Betty smirked to herself as she saw Sweet Pea take a bite of his salad.

 

“This is delicious, Betty.” Toni complimented.

 

“It really is!” Cheryl agreed.

 

“Thank you ladies.” Betty said with pride. 

 

They all fell into comfortable conversation as they ate their dinner. Long after they were done eating, they still sat, enjoying each other’s company under the open umbrella above the patio table. The sun was almost set and the sky was darkening above them. 

 

Ever the hostess, Betty noticed that everyone’s glasses were empty. “Would anyone like something more to drink? I could make margaritas again, or a different cocktail.” 

 

“Jug, you should make your long island iced tea!” Toni exclaimed. “It’s been too long since I’ve had that.”

 

Betty raised her eyebrows at Jughead. 

 

“Okay,” he shrugged. “I’ll go make a pitcher.” As he stood up, Betty followed his lead. She started to gather plates to take inside. “No, you sit.” He stopped her. “You cooked the meal, you will not clean up after all of us as well.” Betty watched Jughead eye the other three sitting at the table and they all immediately got up and started cleaning up the table.

 

“Thank you,” Betty muttered softly to everyone and sat back down. 

 

As Sweet Pea stepped over to grab her plate from her, he looked directly at her. “Thank you for dinner, Betty. Everything tasted amazing.” A small smile graced his lips and was gone again before she could blink.

 

“Even the salad?” Betty teased. Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at her pointedly and then rolled them good naturedly. She laughed at him as he walked away. “Next time, I’ll make you asparagus!” She shouted after him. Sweet Pea turned toward her with the most disgusted look on his face. Everyone around him burst into laughter.

 

Betty sat at the patio table, alone for only a few minutes and breathed deeply. The air was still warm, but cooling. The pool was gently soothing just ahead of her. She felt content. She felt full. And not the kind of full from eating too much. Her heart felt full. She really enjoyed spending time with these people. As she enjoyed the quiet, she realized that as darkness continued to grow closer, the bugs would start to come out. She got up and went through the side door into the garage. She turned on the light switch that controlled the small garden lights that lined the landscaping around the pool. She also grabbed a few of the bug repellant candles that the Lodges’ stored in the garage. 

 

As she rounded the corner into the backyard, she saw the four friends working together. Toni and Cheryl were setting out the junk food that Jughead had bought earlier. Jughead set new glasses and a pitcher of his alcoholic cocktail out in the center of the table. Sweet Pea was hunched over the table messing with something she couldn’t see from far away. 

 

Betty approached the table and placed the candles strategically around to help ward off the mosquitoes. Jughead saw the moment she realized she didn’t have anything to light the candles with. He quickly swiped his lighter out of his pocket and stepped beside her. He reached close to her and around her and lit the candle without saying a word. His sudden closeness made her shiver. She turned her head slightly toward him, leaving their faces only a breath apart. “Thanks,” she whispered. She looked down and then up at him through her lashes. 

 

Jughead’s eyes darkened. “No problem.” He continued around the table and lit each candle that she had set out. 

 

Betty sat down in the same chair she was in for dinner. Toni was to her right and Cheryl was on the other side of her. Sweet Pea sat directly in front of Betty, Jughead in between them at the head of the table. Jughead started pouring glasses of the cocktail and handing them around. When Betty grabbed her glass from him, she asked, “So, tell me what’s in your famous long island iced tea?” She took a sip and couldn’t help the widening of her eyes and the ‘wow’ that slipped out in shock.

 

“Uh, yeah, its a strong one.” He chuckled. “It has gin, tequila, vodka, rum and triple sec. Plus, I squeezed a lemon in there and added some simple syrup. It’s finished off with coke, for coloring.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes at him. “So, there’s no tea whatsoever in it?”

 

“Nope!” he smiled at her. “This one should be one of the best I’ve ever made,” he moved to speak to everyone not just directly to her. “Hiram only has the very best in his liquor cabinet, so savor those sips guys.”

 

Sweet Pea and Toni hummed in agreement. “I’ve had better.” Cheryl muttered.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Cheryl.” Jughead countered easily. “Go make your own, if you think you can do better.” Cheryl rolled her eyes at him and took a sip of her drink. 

 

“Betty…” Sweet Pea held a pen out to her. She looked at him in question.

 

“Is that a vape pen?” She finally asked. “I don’t want to smoke cotton candy, Sweet Pea.” Her face looked displeased and disgusted. Everyone chuckled, except Sweet Pea.

 

“Betty, you can put marijuana in vape pens now. It’s much easier and more convenient to smoke.” Jughead explained gently.

 

“Oh! Interesting…”

 

Sweet Pea held it out again, “You’re the reason we’re all here. Would you like the first hit?” Betty glanced around the table and saw everyone awkwardly staring at her. 

 

“Jeez, guys. Way to make it super awkward. Sweet, little Betty Cooper has smoked weed before. No need to make it a big deal.” Betty grabbed the pen and brought it to her lips. 

 

“Just inhale until you see the light turn on,” Sweet Pea instructed. And so she did. 

 

Toni and Cheryl pulled out a pen of their own and each took a hit. Jughead watched as Betty took the first pull, then inhaled again to let it fill her lungs before exhaling slowly. She handed the pen back to Sweet Pea. “Thank you,” she told him.

 

“Someone taught you the right way to inhale. I’m impressed.” Jughead spoke to her directly.

 

Betty eyed him. “One need not waste good weed,” she said jokingly.

 

Jughead chuckled, while Sweet Pea sat stunned. “Talk dirty to me, Betts.” Betty burst out laughing, while anger flared in Jughead possessively. He kept himself in check while Sweet Pea inhaled from the pen.

 

“Gimme that.” Jughead snatched the pen from Pea. He inhaled and prayed that it would overtake him quickly so he didn’t have to process the possessive feelings that were swelling in his heart. 

 

The five of them continued to drink and smoke and talk amongst themselves. Betty felt her limbs start to tingle and relax. When someone said something funny, she laughed wholeheartedly. She realized how good it felt to laugh so deeply and richly. 

 

Jughead interacted with everyone, but never let his eye stray far from Betty. He wasn’t sure he believed her earlier when she had told him that she smoked weed before, but once he saw her inhale, he knew she wasn’t lying. That eased his tension overall a little, but he was still concerned with how she would handle it all. 

 

Toni had just got done explaining about an abusive relationship she was in before she got together with Cheryl. “And that’s why you don’t need the dick anymore, baby.” Cheryl purred and leaned in to kiss Toni on the lips.

 

“Yeah, fuck the dick!” Betty blurted out, her eyes widening once she realized what she just said out loud. 

 

Everyone snapped their head toward Betty in shock. Mouths hanging open, eyes bulging. 

 

“I mean, I wish I didn’t need dick anymore…” Everyone laughed out of shock that she was still saying these things. Betty slapped her forehead. “Jesus! All I mean is… I get it. Men suck.” Her face was as red as a tomato and she was trying her best to disappear into the chair.

 

“They do, indeed, cousin.” Cheryl smiled and agreed.

 

“On that note…” Jughead lifted himself out of his chair and acted as if he was going to leave.

 

Betty went to protest and apologize, but Toni spoke first. “Sit your ass down, Jones. You know we love you.” Jughead sat down and smiled easily, clearly not offended. Betty relaxed back in her chair and sighed in relief.

 

“I’m sorry your last boyfriend was an asshole, Toni.” She offered the petite girl sitting next to her. Betty set her hand on Toni’s arm, lovingly. “I wish I couldn’t say I relate.”

 

Once again, all heads and eyes snapped to Betty. She didn’t realize everyone would hear her. She winced when she realized what she just shared.

 

Sweet Pea sat straight up and forward in his chair. “We took care of Toni’s guy, do you need us to take care of yours too?” 

 

Betty’s head jutted back in shock and she glanced over to Jughead. His expression was that of simmered rage. He looked as though he was barely containing that rage. “Everyone, just calm down. No need for discussions of murder this late at night.” She tried to lighten the mood. She watched Sweet Pea follow her instruction as he relaxed in his chair again. Jughead sat back as well, but Betty could see that he was still very angry. 

 

“What happened, Betty?” Toni turned Betty’s attention away from Jughead and back towards her.

 

Betty shrugged. “It wasn’t an abusive boyfriend of mine, but rather my best friend’s.”

 

Cheryl rolled your eyes. “My god, Betty. You’re so dramatic. Here everyone was thinking that you were the one that was hurt by some guy when it was just your friend.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes angrily. “That’s funny, kettle. I’m the dramatic one?!” She shot back defensively. 

 

“Oh, please. Like your words could offend me, little miss Betty Cooper. You’ve probably never experienced any harm or slight inconvenience in your perfect little life.” Cheryl spat at her.

 

“Cheryl!” Jughead scolded her.

 

Betty reached her hand out and placed it on Jughead’s arm to stop him. “No. Let her.” Betty looked from Jughead back to Cheryl. “She obviously has her mind made up about exactly who I am and what I’ve experienced. How could she know that Veronica’s boyfriend drugged the two of us and then raped us both while we were unconscious?” She stared directly into Cheryl’s eyes, who at least had the respect to look ashamed.

 

Everyone around the table was frozen in place. Jughead’s head was spinning from anger and hurt and disgust. He couldn’t even formulate words, much less move. Betty let the silence hang for a while. She knew that she had just dropped a bomb. She wasn’t going to hide in shame.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry Sweet Pea. Mr. Lodge ensured that the guy ended up in a body cast. And then when Archie found out, he went and broke his face. He got what he was due.” Betty sat back in her chair and sipped more of her drink.

 

“Barely.” Toni muttered. Betty looked over at her and grinned.

 

Before Betty could look away, Jughead scraped his chair backwards and was off. He made his way around the side of the house, out of view of everyone. They all turned and watched him go. Betty went to stand up to go after him, but Sweet Pea stopped her. “Let me,” he said. So, Betty sat back down with a nod of her head and watched Sweet Pea go after him.

 

“I’m sorry, Betty.” Cheryl spoke with remorse. 

 

“Cheryl, I’m someone who is always quick to forgive. It’s been ingrained in me. I won’t hold your words against you.” Betty watched Cheryl nod. “Most of Riverdale knows your dark past, but that doesn’t give you a right to be a bitch.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes snapped up in shock. Betty knew she didn’t expect her to respond like that, but she was unashamed.

 

“Well said, Betty.” Toni added. Cheryl snapped her head to glare at her girlfriend. “Don’t look at me like that, Cher. You know she’s right.” Toni rubbed her hand on Cheryl’s arm and then intertwined their fingers.

 

Cheryl softened and looked back to Betty. “Betty, I will not make the mistake of underestimating you again.”

 

“Thank you,” Betty replied happily.

 

Toni stood up suddenly and clapped. “I think... we all deserve shots! Yes?”

  
  
  
  
  


Around the side of the house, Sweet Pea found Jughead with his hands wrapped in his jet black hair, squeezing the life out of it. He was breathing heavily, nearly hyperventilating. 

 

“Jug…” 

 

Jughead whirled around and looked at him with panic in his eyes. “What the fuck, Pea.” He barely got the words out because he was so out of breath. “How is she going to just drop that on us like that?!”

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t attack her. None of this is her fault.” Sweet Pea reminded him gently.

 

“I FUCKING KNOW IT’S NOT HER FAULT, OKAY!” Jughead’s face was red from yelling. His breathing became even more erratic.

 

“Jughead, you need to breathe.” Sweet Pea remained a calming presence for his friend.

 

Tears instantly sprang to his eyes as he realized why he was so upset. “Pea, I-- I-- left her. I pushed her away because I didn’t want her to get hurt. I didn’t want her anywhere near our … life and what fucking happened? She was fucking raped by a fucking preppy douchebag at the college where she was supposed to be safe! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE THERE!” His body was so angry and worked up that he bent over and heaved on the ground. His hands braced on his knees, tears began streaming down his face. He stood up and swiped at them angrily. “I should have protected her,” he whispered.

 

Sweet Pea shoved his hands in his pockets and stood there with his friend. He didn’t say anything because there wasn’t anything to say, but he didn’t leave. 

 

Once Jughead had calmed down, both boys came back around to the backyard to rejoin the girls. When they got back to the table, they were not expecting to see a half bottle of tequila emptied and multiple shot glasses in front of them on the table. 

 

“JUG! PEA! We’re doing SHOTSSS!” Toni shouted happily and drunkenly. 

 

“I can see that.” Jughead replied warily.

 

“Here!” Toni pulled two shot glasses and started pouring a shot for each of them.

 

As she was doing so, Betty turned to Jughead. She swayed a little bit on her feet and grabbed his arm for balance. “I’m sorry, Juggie.” She slurred. “I.. I’m not sorry for what happened to me, or for talking about it, but I’m sorry for upsetting you and not being more gentle when I told you.” It took her a lot longer to say all those words then it typically would.

 

Jughead’s face softened, but before he spoke, he glanced around and saw that his three friends were busy and talking to one another. He looked back at Betty and affectionately swiped at her cheek. “Hey,” he said softly. “There is no need for you to apologize. Do you hear me?” He waited and she nodded slowly while maintaining eye contact with him. “I’m sorry that I stormed off like that. I’d like to talk to you more later, if that’s okay.” 

 

Betty gulped, but the smile on Jughead’s face relaxed her. “Yeah, of course, Juggie.”

 

Jughead’s smile grew wider and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

 

“JUG!” Toni shouted again. “Take your shot!”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, but took the shot glass from her hands and tipped it back. He winced. “That’s it. No more for me tonight.” He shuttered. “God, I hate shooting tequila. How many have you guys had?” He turned to ask the girls.

 

They each had a new, full shot glass in their hands. They turned to look at each other and they all looked like they were trying hard to count… or remember. 

 

“Four?”

“Five?”

“Two.”

 

They each responded at the same time, unsure and certain, but mostly uncaring. 

 

“Ready?!” Betty yelled way too loudly as they all stood side by side. She held her shot glass up for the other two to clink. “To bad ass bitches… who aren’t actually bitches to each other!” Betty eyed Cheryl, but then smiled. They clinked the shot glasses and tipped them back. Betty stumbled from being thrown off balance after throwing her head back, Cheryl held her hand to her mouth and looked as if she would puke, but Toni wiped her mouth clean and set down her glass ready for whatever happened next.

 

Jughead and Sweet Pea watched dumbfounded. “Holy shit,” Jughead muttered under his breath. “Pea!” He looked over at his friend and they knew what they had to do. Only slightly buzzed themselves, they knew how this night would end.

 

“Yeah.” Sweet Pea nodded to Jughead. Pea grabbed the bottle of tequila and hid it in a bush. “Alright, ladies…” he called their attention. “Who’s ready to go inside?” He spoke with the enthusiasm a teacher would have toward their kindergarteners.

 

“I think we should go swimming!” Toni exclaimed and started pulling her shirt over her head.

 

“No, no. We most definitely will not do that. You will all drown.” Jughead said sternly, while helping Toni pull her shirt back down. 

 

“Toni, I want to go to bed..” Cheryl purred to Toni. Toni’s eyes lit with lust. 

 

“Yes, babe! Lessgo.” Toni grabbed her hand and started walking toward the car.

 

“Uh, I don’t think anyone is in a state to drive.” Betty slurred, sensibly. Jughead smiled at her affectionately, his heart bursting with warmth at her ever caring and responsible soul. 

 

“Betty’s right. You guys should stay.” Jughead announced.

 

“Fine by me!” Cheryl agreed. “Less time to wait to get after you…” Her hands were all over Toni. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, as Sweet Pea helped the two girls up the deck stairs toward the house. “Where should they sleep?” He turned to ask Betty.

 

“Uh, hmm. They can sleep in my room, I guess. I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow.” She whispered the last part for only to Jughead to hear. 

 

He laughed. “Good idea. Sweet Pea can have my room and I can sleep on the couch. Where will you sleep, Betts?”

 

“I can go sleep in Veronica’s room. She won’t mind.”

 

Betty and Jughead started to walk up the deck’s stairs, Betty less stable than him. Jughead eventually put an arm around her to keep her from falling. When they reached the top of the stairs, Betty stopped and announced, “Whew, I am drunk.” Jughead chuckled and agreed with her. Once they all got in the house, Jughead led them upstairs. When they got to Betty and Jughead’s guest rooms, they showed them in and closed the door behind them. Jughead walked Betty toward the other end of the top floor. When they got to Veronica’s room, Betty grabbed the handle and tried to push the door open and ran straight into it.

 

“Oof!” She stepped back and righted herself. Jughead laughed. “It’s locked.” She turned and told him specifically.

 

“Yeah.” He laughed more. “I see that.” He watched Betty flatten both of her hands on her head, feeling around.

 

“Ah! Found one.” She tried to extract a bobby pin from her hair, but her fine motor skills were lacking due to her alcohol consumption. “Juggie, it’s right there. Can you get it? The bobby pin.” Jughead raised his eyebrows at her, but then decided they would be there forever if he didn’t help get this pin out her hair. He located the pin and did his best to pull it out of her hair. “Ow. Ah. Ouch.” Betty reacted lightly as he pulled her hair accidentally getting the bobby pin out.

 

He finally extracted it and handed it to her. “Sorry.”

 

“Isss fine, Juggie.” Betty knelt down and tried four times before she got it in the lock of the door handle. “I got it in!” She yelled proudly.

 

“Shhh,” he laughed. “That’s what he said.” Jughead said it under his breath, not thinking that Betty would hear him or respond.

 

“He better!” Betty admonished and Jughead blushed. “Or  _ she _ would be very disappointed.” She continued without looking at him. He was red with embarrassment, but she was so focused on breaking in to Veronica’s room that she didn’t notice. He couldn’t tell if she was flirting or insinuating anything to him, but he decided to ignore it, following her lead.

 

The lock finally clicked and Betty went to celebrate excitedly, but fell over instead. She began giggling happily and couldn’t stop. Jughead easily helped her up and into Veronica’s room. When she finally calmed herself down, she looked at Jughead. “Thank you… for helping me up here.”

 

“You’re welcome, Betts. I’ll see you--”

 

“And I’m sorry, again, about earlier.” Betty lowered her head and played with her fingers nervously.

 

Jughead sighed. “Listen, I wanted to apologize. I don’t know if you’ll remember this in the morning, so I’ll do it again then, but... “ He stepped forward and closed the distance between them. Betty’s big, beautiful eyes stared up at him. “I need you to know how sorry I am.” He ran his fingers down the outside of her arms.

 

“Jug, it’s not your fault that some asshole decided to take advantage of me.”

 

Jughead clenched his teeth because hearing the words again brought his rage back to a simmer. It took him a few seconds to cool down.

 

“I need to sit down.” Betty turned and sat on the edge of Veronica’s bed. She patted the bed beside her, motioning for Jughead to join her.

 

He hesitated briefly, but eventually, more quickly than he’d like to admit, he gave in and sat down next to her. He left space between them to be respectful, but Betty turned her body and bent her leg toward him so part of that bent leg was touching his. While taking a minute to find his words, she reached out her hand and placed it gently on his thigh to reassure him. He glanced at her hand and then up to her eyes. His resolve melted instantly.

 

“I should have been there… to protect you.” He finally told her.

 

“What?! No.. Jug, why would you have been at college with me to protect me? You were at home.” She said innocently, not capable of processing how those words reinforced exactly what he was trying to tell her.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I don’t understand. There is no reason you should feel guilty about this. There is no way you could have known.” Betty was very confused.

 

“I would have been there had I not pushed you away 6 years ago.”

 

Betty gasped. Her body recoiled away from Jughead automatically. She stared at him, all the dots finally connecting in her head. She carefully stood up and started pacing the floor. She was gnawing at her fingernails. When she stopped, Jughead’s eyes shot up to look at her, ready to hear what she finally had to say in response. “I’m too drunk for this.”

 

Jughead huffed a laugh through his nose. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

 

She stared at him a second longer and he prepared himself for words that he didn’t want to hear. She looked like she wanted to yell at him. “I need to pee.” And then she turned around and disappeared into Veronica’s bathroom.

 

Jughead threw himself back on the bed and blew out a huge breath roughly. “Fuck.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> There you have it. 
> 
> Let me know how you are feeling! 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading. Xoxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Sorry it’s been a while. Life’s been crazy and challenging and also, writer’s block. Yuck. 
> 
> Enjoy! Xoxx

After quite a few minutes, Jughead started worrying that she was staying in the bathroom to avoid him. He began to consider leaving, so she could just go to bed. He got up and knocked lightly on the door. “Betty? I’m gonna head downstairs. I’ll leave you be.” Before he could walk away, he heard her call his name weakly. “Betts? Are you okay?” Now, he was alarmed that something was wrong. “Are you decent? Can I come in?” No answer. He thought he heard her groan. “Betty, I’m coming in.”

 

Jughead pushed the bathroom door open and saw Betty laying on the floor, face flat against the tile floor. “Awe, Betts…” he rushed to her side and squatted down next to her. “Are you okay?” 

 

Betty moaned. He saw a tear trail down the side of her face. “It won’t stop spinning, Jug. I feel like I’m going to throw up.” She whined. 

 

“You probably are…” he started rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Can I help you up?” 

 

Betty stuck her lip out to pout. “Anytime I try and get up, the world starts spinning and I get dizzy.”

 

“Let’s try and see what happens. Let’s just get you upright.” He assisted her in sitting up, still on the floor. She leaned all of her weight onto him, her head falling to his shoulder. “Have you ever been this drunk before? What helps you?”

 

“Veronica feeds me crackers and water and little pills.”

 

“Do you mean ibuprofen?”

 

“Yes!” She shouted in excitement, but then immediately regretted it. Betty turned her face into his chest and buried it in as far as she could to try and make the nausea go away. She recognized Jughead’s scent; his natural aroma. It was the same. The same as it always had been. It brought her so much comfort. She felt a headache start to form. Jughead alternated between rubbing soothing circles on her back and playing with the ends of her hair. 

 

“Mmm. I  _ love _ when people play with my hair.”

 

“I remember.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Mmhm.” He hummed and she could feel his chest vibrate beneath her. She melted into him more. She felt so tired. “Let me run downstairs for you and get you some crackers and water.”

 

“No need. Veronica keeps a Drunk Care Kit in the cupboard over there.” Betty weakly pointed in the right direction. 

 

“Offf course she does.” Jughead shook his head. “You okay if I get up and get that?” Betty started to straighten herself so she wasn’t leaning on him again. Jughead got up and quickly went to the cupboard she pointed towards. There it was, cutely labeled and everything. He rolled his eyes, but sent a silent thank you that she made it so easy for him to help their friend. 

 

Betty felt a new wave of nausea hit her and she groaned. Jughead held out a bottle of water to her with the top already off. She took a small sip and instantly regretted it. Her stomach convulsed, so she quickly got up on her knees and held onto the toilet. Jughead dropped everything in his hands and grabbed her hair to hold it back. Betty emptied the contents of her stomach and groaned. Tears leaked from her eyes. 

 

“Oh god. This is so embarrassing.” She groaned as she rested her head on her arm. 

 

“Betty, stop it. Don’t be embarrassed. You knew me before I hit puberty. Hell, you knew me during puberty. That’s more embarrassing than this.”

 

Betty chuckled and then groaned. “Oof. Don’t make me laugh.”

 

“Sorry,” he muttered and rubbed her back more. 

 

After a little while, Betty felt like she was safe to sit down. “I think it’s passed. I hate throwing up.” Tears sprang to her eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re okay.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Will you try and take another sip of water for me?”

 

She moaned and looked at him very displeased, but took the bottle of water and took a small sip. They both looked wary, waiting to see if her stomach could handle it.

 

“Look at that!” Jughead encouraged her gently. “How about a cracker?” He handed her a plain saltine cracker from Veronica’s Drunk Care Kit. She took it and nibbled at it. They sat there together in silence, Betty practically in Jughead’s lap with his arms wrapped around her, until the cracker was gone. “Okay, let’s get some ibuprofen in you and then get you in bed.”

 

Jughead helped her up by nearly lifting her entirely on his own. As soon as she was on her two feet, she groaned and slumped against him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m in your personal space. I’m helpless when I’m drunk. This is why I only drink with Veronica usually. Things got so weird downstairs though, I needed to not feel anything anymore.”

 

Jughead made a split decision and swooped her off her feet, one arm behind her back and one under her knees. Betty gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jughead slid them through the doorway and into Veronica’s room. He gently laid Betty on top of the bed. He braced both hands on either side of her head and leaned down towards her. Her hands remained around his neck. 

 

Betty’s heart began to flutter. She wasn’t sure if he was going to kiss her. On one hand, she would be totally okay with it. She’d been practically connected to his body since they’d been up here and she liked it. She liked how she felt when she was close to him; how he made her feel. He’d been so caring and affectionate as he had cared for her. But, on the other hand, she just vomited. She thought there might be vomit on her shirt and she hadn’t even brushed her teeth. Her mind was fluttering a mile a minute. 

 

“Betty, please don’t apologize to me. I’m so happy to be helping you right now. It makes me feel like less of a tool, honestly.” He picked up one of his hands and brushed her hair behind her ear. He watched her close her eyes and breathe in deeply. “You gonna be okay?” His eyes were gentle and full of so much emotion. 

 

“I mean, I think so? I might die of embarrassment if I remember everything that happened today, but maybe the alcohol will be nice to me and erase my memories.” They both smiled. 

 

“Okay, goodnight then.” He bent down and kissed her forehead gently and stood up to leave. 

 

Pushing her butterflies aside, panic set in. “Uh, Jughead? Um, sometimes when I drink and smoke I have nightmares. And, um, thinking about how I have nightmares makes me panic. And then my anxiety doesn’t allow me to rest well and so the nightmares are worse…”

 

Jughead, concern laced in his eyebrows, sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand, holding it between both of his. “What can I do?”

 

Betty worried her lip between her teeth. She glanced at her hand encased between his and she felt safe. She wanted to ask him to stay, but didn’t want to imply anything more. She had no idea how to do that. 

 

“Betty…” he interrupted her swirling, anxious thoughts. “How can I help?” 

 

“I just… could you play with my hair more? Until I fall asleep?” She kept her eyes down, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 

 

“Of course, Betty.” He didn’t hesitate. 

 

She was honestly shocked. It took her a minute to actual process, but when she did, she thanked him profusely. She began pulling the covers back to get settled underneath. Jughead stood up to give her the space to get comfortable. He, then, stood there awkwardly. He wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted him to do. 

 

As she was getting comfortable, she stopped suddenly realizing that he was still standing next to the bed. “Come on,” she motioned for him to join her in the bed. Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slid his shoes off and climbed in under the covers. Facing him, she smiled warmly at him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I’m sorry if this is asking too much.” 

 

“It’s fine, Betty.”

 

She smiled at him and turned her body to face the opposite direction of him. Her head settled on the pillow, hair splayed out behind her. Jughead turned on his side toward Betty and propped his head up with one arm, bent at the elbow. He started playing with the end of her hair, pulling his fingers through the strands lightly. 

 

“Mmm,” Betty reacted. “Thank you.” He continued running his fingers through her hair, careful not to snag any tangles. “Juggie, is everything okay? Is everyone happy with their rooms? Do you think they need anything? Maybe I should go check…”

 

Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s exposed shoulder. “Betts, take a breath. Everything is fine. I’m right here. I guarantee you do not want to walk in on whatever Toni and Cheryl are doing right now and unless you wanna see Sweet Pea in the nude, you shouldn’t go into his room either.” Betty turned toward him and crinkled her nose. Jughead chuckled. “That’s what I thought… listen, don’t worry. Everything is okay.” He rubbed his thumb on her skin. “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Betty looked into his eyes and saw his heart. She knew he would keep her safe. She laid down again and tried to get comfortable. Jughead went back to playing with her hair. 

 

“Is this okay, Betts? Are you relaxed?” She nodded her head and shifted her body a bit. 

 

“Ugh, no. I can’t sleep in these jean shorts. I was trying not to be weird, but I can’t…” Betty unbuttoned her shorts and shimmied them down her legs under the blankets. Jughead smirked and respectfully averted his eyes. Once her shorts were off, she sighed loudly in relief and rustled her legs around under the blankets. 

 

Jughead turned and looked at her through the side of his eyes. “You good now?” 

 

“Yes,” she sighed in relief. 

 

Betty was laying on her back and Jughead watched her body relax further into the bed. Her eyes slowly blinked a few times before she quickly flipped on her side facing him. Her hands were tucked between her cheek and the pillow and her eyes were closed. Jughead remained as still as he could while she found peace. 

 

He took the opportunity to look over all of her unique features and memorize them all over again. Her skin was smooth and nearly flawless. She still had remnants of makeup lining her eyes and lashes. Her lips were soft and plump and so kissable. He wished he had the honor. His heart shifted with sadness knowing it’s his own fault that that honor was not his anymore. 

 

After many moments of stillness, Betty shifted and moved her face so it was flat against the soft pillow. Jughead could tell she was now sound asleep. In her sound state of sleep, she reached out her hands and searched for him. She grabbed him and held on wherever she could; one hand on his arm and one hand gripping his t-shirt. 

 

Betty’s anxiety was clearly an issue for her. She had such a hard time relaxing in order to fall asleep, worrying about everyone else. Jughead felt a sense of purpose and peace knowing he could help her in this way, giving her gentle reminders that everything really was alright and reminding her that she wasn’t alone. With her clenching his shirt and arm, Jughead didn’t want to move and risk waking her, but he did gently raise his free hand and placed it over one of hers. He rested his head on the pillow next to hers. He took a deep breath in and felt his body rest easily.

  
  


___________________________

  
  
  


Morning light was pouring through the sheer curtains hanging on Veronica’s bedroom windows. Betty’s body and mind started to wake and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t alone. She felt her panic start to set in, so she slowly peeled her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Jughead. His eyes were even with hers. They were closed, his long lashes resting on the top of his cheeks and his face completely calm. Then, she noticed that his arms were wrapped around her body, their legs were twisted around each other’s and her hands were flat against the t-shirt covering his chest. She grinned because her first instinct of being with him in this position brought her happiness, but the grin quickly faltered because she couldn’t remember everything that led them to this position.

 

Eyes still closed, Jughead startled Betty by saying, “I can hear you thinking. It’s very loud.” His lips pulled into a smile.

 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Is not…”

 

The only movement Jughead made was to open one eye to peer at her. He could see the worry lined across her brow. “Are you okay? Do you feel okay?”

 

“Yes? I don’t know. I’m just a little confused.”

 

“You drank a lot last night. Like, a lot. I don’t even know how much exactly. None of you could remember when Pea and I asked you.” Both of his eyes were mostly opened now, still droopy from sleep. 

 

“But, why are my pants off? And how did you sleep in jeans?” 

 

“I guess your jean shorts were bothering you. You took them off under the covers. It was pretty athletic of you for how drunk you were.” Betty huffed out a laugh. “And… really uncomfortably.”

 

“What? What was really uncomfortable?” Betty was worried she made him uncomfortable by taking her shorts off.

 

“Sleeping in jeans… I do  _ not _ prefer it.” Betty grinned at him, as they still laid tangled together through their conversation. “How do you feel, though? Do you have a headache?”

 

“Kind of,” Betty just realized there was a dull pain behind her eyes. “Mostly, I just feel really thirsty, but I also have to use the bathroom.” Memories of last night came to her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh, god. I told you I had to pee last night, didn’t I?!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“But then I puked…”

 

“You did.”

 

“Did you see me puke?” She chanced a glance at him. He sweetly nodded his head. “Ugghh. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s really okay, Betts.” He closed his eyes again and tightened his arms around her. Betty closed her eyes again too, but then realized she had to get up.

 

“Okay, yeah, I really do have to pee.” They untangled themselves and both inwardly groaned because they missed the contact. Determined to not let the other know, they stayed quiet. Flashes of their deal in the pool came to mind. Maybe if they just didn’t talk about it, everything would be fine.

 

Betty slid her legs out of the covers. Jughead laid flat on his back and threw his arm over his eyes. Betty plucked her shorts off the ground and hurried to the bathroom. After she was done and her shorts were in place again, she washed her hands and searched Veronica’s bathroom for a spare toothbrush. She brushed her teeth quickly and threw her hair up in a messy bun, using the hair band that was on her wrist. Betty grabbed a water bottle from Veronica’s stash in the cupboard and downed the entire bottle. She made her way back into the bedroom and saw Jughead in the same position as when she left.

 

“I need to get some food in me. I’m going to head downstairs. If you want to sleep more, feel free.” Betty spoke gently in the morning light.

 

Jughead pulled his arm down and sat up, planting his feet on the floor beside the bed. “Nah. I’ll join you. I could use some food too. I’ll definitely need a nap later though.”

 

“Totally.” Betty agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two... so drawn to each other, so hesitant with each other. I hope their love for each other jumps off the page at you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little morning breakfast date. Some spunky teasing from our favorite lesbian couple. Quite a bit of unresolved sexual tension. Dive in... enjoy!

As soon as they were downstairs, Jughead started making coffee and Betty pulled out eggs and bacon and bread. After the coffee pot started perkelating, Jughead grabbed a skillet and wordlessly started putting strip by strip of bacon down in the pan. Betty was cracking eggs in a bowl to whisk up when she realized how domestic they were being. Moving around the kitchen together as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She felt a tingle all the way down to her toes, especially when she thought back to how their first morning here went. 

 

“I think we should just make enough for us to eat right now,” Jughead broke the quiet. “If they want breakfast, I can make some for them when they eventually wake up. Those guys are late sleepers, even when they didn’t drink the night before.”

 

“Ok,” Betty replied as she poured the beaten egg mixture in a hot skillet next to the bacon. Jughead moved around her to start putting slices of bread into the toaster. They worked together to plate their food and just as Jughead was about to sit down at the kitchen table, Betty stopped him. “Wanna join me in here?” She hooked her thumb toward the sunroom. Jughead followed immediately. “This is my favorite room in the whole house.”

 

Jughead sat down in one of the soft lounging chairs and placed his breakfast on his lap. There were small side tables by each lounger where they both rested their coffee cups, her’s much lighter in color than his. Really taking in his surroundings, Jughead told her, “This looks like the perfect place to get lost in a book.”

 

Betty snapped her head toward Jughead, her facial features lit up with excitement. “That’s exactly what I want to do! I will do… at least one day this summer. I never have time to read for pleasure anymore. So you still enjoy reading?”

 

“I do. Very much so.” Betty smiled at him, happy to know that he didn’t give up that part of himself after they went different ways.

 

The quiet overcame them while they ate their breakfast. Once their plates were emptied and set off to the side, Betty pulled her legs up under her and clung to her coffee mug. Jughead reclined with one arm behind his head, legs crossed out in front of him, still nursing his first cup of coffee as well. 

 

“I’ve been internally debating if I should ask you or not…” Betty started.

 

“Nothing happened last night, Betts.” Jughead interjected before she could even finish her thoughts.

 

Betty looked at him and could tell he was being sincere. She breathed a sigh of relief, but not too loud to be disrespectful. “I’m sorry if I did anything inappropriate.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“I took my pants off…” She offered with a quirk of her lip and one eyebrow lifted.

 

Jughead chuckled. “Yeah, but I didn’t see anything. I swear.”

 

Betty brought her mug to her lips. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before…” She took a sip, eyes looking straight forward and not at him.

 

A huge grin split across his face. “True.” He glanced at her to see that she was grinning too.

 

Both of their heads turned to look behind them as they heard movement. They saw Toni and Cheryl looking worse for wear. 

 

“Coffee…” Toni’s voice sounded gruffer than usual. “I need coffee.” Cheryl didn’t say a word, just shielded her eyes from all the natural sunlight pouring in through the house.

 

Betty and Jughead both got up to help them get what they needed.

 

“Do you want some food?” Betty offered.

 

“No, not yet. Just coffee.” Toni answered for both of them. 

 

After acquiring their mugs and taking their first sips, Jughead and Betty led them into the living room so they could all sit comfortably. Toni and Cheryl on the loveseat, Betty and Jughead on either end of the longer couch. Betty handed the remote to Jughead, who found something to put on the TV. They all sat in silence for a long time, allowing the coffee to wake them up and help them feel better. 

 

Sweet Pea stumbled in the kitchen an hour later. Betty went to get up to help him, but Jughead stopped her. “I got this, Betts.” She smiled at him and relaxed back into the couch. Soon, she heard the coffee pot start again and rustling in the kitchen. The smell of bacon began wafting through the air.

 

“Oh, yes. Bacon.” Toni sighed. “I’m ready for food now.” She turned towards Betty. “Are you feeling okay this morning?”

 

“Meh. Not great, but not terrible. After I threw up last night, Jughead helped me get water and ibuprofen.”

 

Toni and Cheryl shared a knowing glance. “And is that all that Jughead helped you with last night?”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes. “Yes, that is all.” Betty rolled her eyes as Cheryl raised her eyebrows suggestively and Toni hummed out a ‘sure.’

 

Jughead popped his head in the room and asked the girls if they wanted eggs, bacon and toast. With their enthusiastic approval, Jughead turned to Betty and asked her if she needed anything. 

 

“More coffee?” Betty asked hopefully.

 

Jughead smirked and held his hand out for her mug. “Creamer?”

 

“Yes, please!” When their fingers brushed upon exchange of the mug, Betty felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She blushed lightly as she watched Jughead return to the kitchen, hoping no one noticed. Internally she was yelling at herself for letting that affect her when she was literally just wrapped up under the sheets with him just a few hours earlier. 

 

“So, when are you gonna let him  _ help you out _ with more?” Cheryl pressed Betty again.

 

“Cheryl. That’s just such a nonissue at this point. Jughead and I have a messy past. Nothing is going to happen.” She tried to sound as convincing as she could. She didn’t know if she wanted the words to be 100% truthful or not.

 

“Okay,” Cheryl said sarcastically.

 

Just then, Sweet Pea and Jughead walked in the room. Sweet Pea plopped down on the chair and Jughead brought plates over to the girls. “I’ll be right back with your coffee, Betts.” She watched him hurry out of the room.

 

When he returned, she smiled gratefully and he winked back at her. Before she could take a sip, she spotted Toni and Cheryl smiling mischievously across the room. Jughead took his place on the other end of the couch again; this time, closer to her than he was before. 

 

To avoid more embarrassment, Betty turned to the other man in the room. “How’d you sleep, Sweet Pea? Feel okay this morning?”

 

“That bed was literal heaven. I may never leave.”

 

“You will leave!” Jughead assured him. “Because I am not sharing a bed with your big, snoring ass every night.”

 

Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at Jughead. “Come on, Jug… there’s gotta be more beds around this place. Share!” Hearing Sweet Pea whine felt like an oxymoron. Everyone chuckled.

 

“We are not having this discussion, Pea.” Jughead’s tone seemingly finalized the conversation.

 

That is, until Toni spoke up to stir the pot a little. “I mean, if you can’t share with Jughead, Pea, maybe you should ask Betty if she’ll share her bed…”

 

Jughead and Betty both snapped their heads toward Toni, one with their mouth agape in shock, the other looking pretty angry. The smile on Toni’s face was telling. She knew what she was trying to evoke from the two of them. Sweet Pea just looked confused. 

 

All Betty could think to say was ‘I don’t share my bed,’ but that wasn’t true as of last night. So, she remained shocked and silent. Betty glanced at Jughead and saw his eyes ablaze. It looked as if he was trying to burn a hole in Toni’s head.

 

Sweet Pea was the one to finally speak up. “What the hell, Toni. Stop being weird.”

 

Toni shrugged her shoulders, completely unphased by her friend’s angry stare.

 

Jughead took a sip of his coffee. “So, when are you guys’ leaving?” His voice edged with irritation.

 

“Why? Is there something you and Betty need to do?” Cheryl asked, feigning innocence. Jughead’s scowl deepened.

 

“Alright, knock it off ladies. We can’t do shots this early in the morning.” Betty offered calmly to break the tension. Sweet Pea snickered while the other two girls groaned.

 

“Could you not mention alcohol right now?” Toni whined.

 

“We should get this walk of shame over with sooner rather than later. I have to meet my Nana Rose later today.” Cheryl added begrudgingly. “You ready, Sweet Pea?”

 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea stood and took his dishes to the kitchen, Toni and Cheryl right behind him. Once they were out of the room, Jughead turned to Betty and reached his hand across the couch toward her, but stopped short from touching her.

 

“I’m sorry about them.” 

 

“Jughead. It’s fine. I’m a big girl. I can handle some teasing.” She offered him a smile and saw his tension melt away. “Come on, let’s see our guests out.”

 

As Jughead walked toward the front of the house, he couldn’t stop replaying the words “our guests” in his head, while simultaneously thinking about how comfortable it was to wake up with Betty wrapped up in his arms. The ease of the morning was making his heart race. How was he constantly finding himself in this place of peace and comfort with Betty? And what in the world was he going to do about it?

 

As soon as their friends left and they closed the door behind them, Jughead let out an audible sigh of relief. “Jesus. They’re a lot.” Betty huffed out a laugh.

 

“Okay,” she clapped. “First things first!” Jughead quirked an eyebrow at her in question. “Wash the sheets!” Jughead laughed out loud as she crinkled her nose and started up the stairs. He was right behind her. They both went into their respective rooms and started stripping the beds. Betty, with a handful of linens, came into the hall and paused. A second later, Jughead was in his doorway mirroring her actions. They grinned at each other and made their way down the hall to the laundry room. 

  
  


__________________________

  
  
  


Much later in the day, after washing all three sets of bed linens (including Veronica’s) and cleaning the bathrooms, Betty was very sweaty and very tired. She hadn’t seen Jughead in hours and had no clue what he was up to, but she made the decision that she was going to enjoy that gorgeous pool outside. In her room, she opened up the drawer that held all of her swimsuits; some were more conservative than others. As she stood there, tapping her finger to her lip, she remembered how it felt to be wrapped up in Jughead’s arms when she first woke up that morning. The warmth that seeped through her returned in that moment. Then, she remembered how caring he was when they were downstairs making breakfast together and drinking coffee. It was so easy to spend time with him. It baffled her really. After so many years of feeling only anger and sadness when she thought of Jughead Jones, how was it like this after only a few days? Maybe it was this summer bubble they were living in. It had an expiration date, sure, but while they were here, life was just sweet and simple. No school, no work, no gang life. Maybe, just maybe, they could enjoy this bubble and then go on their merry ways. Betty ripped her smallest bikini out of the drawer and got dressed. She wasn’t sure where Jughead was, but she’d make sure he saw her. And if he reacted to her like she hoped, then she would decide in the moment what she wanted to do next. It was so very unlike her, but it was equally thrilling.

 

All her essentials in hand--towel, sunscreen, book, sunglasses--Betty made her way outside to the pool. As soon as she was outside, she heard the lawn mower.  _ So that’s where he’s been all day… makes sense.  _ She smiled to herself knowing that he would see her after all. Tip-toeing across the deck and down the stairs, she pulled over the one of the lounging sun chairs and set her stuff down. She lifted her hands to her hair, pushing back the little wisps that escaped the two french braids that were currently in place. Her breasts were covered with two small yellow triangles with ties that wrapped around the back of her neck and the middle of her back. She pulled her matching yellow bottoms free from her crack that barely concealed her bottom. One cute little bow on each hip secured her bottoms in place. It was a suit she bought out of rebellion.. Her mother never let her wear these kinds of swimsuits when she was in middle school and high school. So, when she went to college, and started shopping more on her own, she picked this up and bought it on a whim. Her mother wasn’t telling her no anymore, but it was also way out of her comfort zone. It was her first time wearing it and she felt good admitting to herself that she felt amazing in it. She felt powerful. Betty Cooper didn’t spend many days loving her body, but today was one of those days. With three steps closer to the pool, she jumped off her feet and dove into the crisp, blue water. 

 

The water felt so good on her skin. She dipped and dove and floated, enjoying every second of being in the cool water. When she was on her back, skimming the water’s top, she felt the sunshine seep into her pores. Vitamin D was so good for the mind and body. She felt like she could conquer the world, or maybe, her past.

  
  
  


Jughead had been on the mower for hours. He was sweaty and uncomfortable and feeling hopeless that the grass would ever get done. He caught up on so many different podcasts that had been waiting for him, but his mind kept slipping back to his morning with Betty. Early in the morning hours, before the sun even rose, he remembered stirring awake and not knowing where he was. He was even more startled when he realized Betty was in the bed with him. Once the memories of the night before came back to him, he settled and decided to enjoy the moments of her closeness when he could. The cloak of darkness gave him bravery, so instead of just laying next to her, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into his chest. She went willingly and snuggled closely. He smiled when he recalled how her legs just automatically twisted into his own. His favorite part of the whole thing was the content little sigh that escaped her lips while she was still sound asleep. He snuggled his nose into her hair and fell asleep with the happiest of dreams. 

 

Jughead turned a corner and came around to the backyard and almost had a stroke when he looked over to the pool. There was the girl of his (literal) dreams standing in one of the smallest swimsuits he had ever seen. His mouth went dry and he felt his heart palpitate as he watched her stretch her arms up and mess with her hair. Then her fingers moved to her butt and pulled her bottom’s free from where they were caught. If his body wasn’t sweating already, he’d be a hot mess. He felt his dick twitch inside his shorts. It took everything in him not to jump off the lawn mower and run over to her. Watching her dive into the pool while her body was barely covered felt like the icing on top of the cake. He swerved last minute so he didn’t run into the garden and ruin Mrs. Lodge’s perfect flowers. Getting his mind back on track and focused on the job at hand, his mind started thinking of ways to get closer to her.

  
  
  


Betty could hear the lawn mower. She knew he was close enough to see her. She tried to keep her shit-eating grin at bay. She wanted him to see her and appreciate her body. She wanted to know his thoughts and see his reactions. After a while, she got a little disappointed that he hadn’t stopped mowing to come over and see her. So, she got herself up out of the pool, dragging herself slowly up the steps as the water cascaded down her skin. She brought her hands up and pushed the water away from her face and through her hair; trying to summon her best sports illustrated poses. For a second, she felt so dumb trying to entice him like this. She would be mortified if he wasn’t even interested in her. But then she remembered their rendezvous in the pool the other night and the cuddling last night and the care and affection in his actions this morning and her worries melted away.

 

Betty found her sun lounger and positioned herself comfortably, back reclined a little and one leg straight out while the other was bent a little. She put her sunglasses on her eyes and propped her book up and read while soaking up more of the sun’s glorious rays. As much as she tried, Betty couldn’t keep her focus on her book. She was thankful for the sunglasses that concealed where her eyes were really looking. Jughead’s bare chest and back and arms were quite the sight to behold. The tattoos that scattered his body made him look so sexy and mature. His arms were chiseled in a way that told Betty that he actively worked out in a gym. His chest and back told the same story. Betty tipped her head back and allowed herself to daydream about that body and all the things she would like to do to it. 

 

Betty’s mind was so distracted in her dreaming that she didn’t hear the mower stop running or the man that was on that mower approach her. Jughead snuck behind her and jumped as high as he could to cannonball into the pool right next to her. Betty had been out of the pool long enough that her body was completely dry and scorched from the sun’s heat, so the splash of pool water that completely soaked her was colder than she would have expected. When the water hit her, she gasped loudly and sat straight up in shock. She huffed and puffed a bit as her body adjusted to the cold surprise. She opened her eyes, but her sunglasses were covered in water droplets, so she whipped them off and glared at the man responsible. 

 

Jughead popped up from under the water and shook his head to get the water and hair out of his eyes. His smile was big and mischievous. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I splash you?” He said with as much fake innocence as he could muster. 

 

“Jughead Jones. How dare you!” The sternness in her voice barely masked the laughter that was threatening to bubble out. Betty stood up and shook her arms to get rid of the access water.

 

“You looked like you needed to be cooled down,” he offered, smirk still in place.

 

Betty’s eyes smiled as she made her way to the pool’s edge and sat down, feet dangling in the water. “Oh, really? Are you saying that I looked hot?” She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting to see if he’d take the bait.

 

Jughead moved through the water, closer to her. He placed his hands on the cement on either side of her hips, not touching, but close enough to feel her skin’s warmth. He stared straight into her eyes. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, Betty Cooper.”

 

“Hmm.” She hummed, letting the silence hang between them for a moment. “Are you done mowing?” It seemed like a funny phrase to come out sounding sexy, but she couldn’t help but purr the words at him.

 

“If you want me to be…” 

 

Betty’s lips twitched and her eyes narrowed a bit. She didn’t want to be the first one that broke this invisible wall they’d been dancing around. She didn’t quite have enough courage to break it down. 

 

“Are you going to come in this pool with me and invoke the deal we had the other night? Or are we gonna pretend like you didn’t wear that tiny little bikini to tease the shit outta me?”

 

_ Oh, good. He broke the wall _ . She gasped and placed her hand over her heart extra dramatically. “Betty Cooper would  _ never _ do such a thing. How dare you insinuate!” Her tone was teasing. She smiled after saying it to make sure he knew as much.

 

“What’s it gonna be, Coop? You gotta make the call…” 

 

Betty pretended to think it over. “Do you want me to come in the pool with you?” Her suggestive tone put fire in his belly. 

 

“Oh, I can make you  _ come _ in this pool…” Jughead slid his hands over just enough to make contact with skin of her hips. 

 

Betty’s mouth instantly went agape. “Jughead!” She gasped. Then she bit her lip to try and hide her smile. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Their flirty banter had been so fun, but the reality of her choosing to join him in the pool or not, started to give her anxiety. Originally her teeth were biting at her lip suggestively, but they soon turned into worry. Jughead noticed the change in her demeanor and dropped his teasing. His expression turned soft and he stood up to his full height and pressed closer to her. She parted her knees easily for him and watched his face closely.

 

“Hey, Betts.” His tone softer than she’d ever heard before. He picked up one of his hands and brushed his thumb along her cheek. “I’m sorry if I took it too far. Are you okay?”

 

Lip still being worried between her teeth, she nodded. “Yeah, I totally am. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it weird. I just got nervous.”

 

“Nothing needs to happen, Betts.” He was so close to her, doing everything in his power to convince her that she was safe. Betty felt her anxiety melt away and a different kind of heat course through her, not just one of lust, but of pure affection. The sudden shift of her heart made her light-headed and she suddenly needed out of the very situation that she orchestrated in the first place.

 

“I--I’m gonna head inside. I’m sorry.” Betty quickly bolted up and away from the pool and ran inside, leaving all of her belongings exactly where they were. 

 

Jughead watched her go. As soon as she was out of sight, he growled in frustration and flopped himself backward into the pool. She sucked him in so easily and he didn’t even fight his natural instincts that drew him to her. It was like a moth to a flame; he kept getting burned. Jughead knew he needed some separation. He got up and out of the pool, deciding that he would pay his Serpent family a visit and take care of any business that had been neglected while he had been away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a big one! We’re finally going to lay it all out there. It’s heavy and emotional. 
> 
> Stay tuned, friends!! Xoxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! I’ve built up to this for so long and you all have hung with me in the slowest burn of all time ;) 
> 
> I’m actually really proud of these next two chapters. It was so much, I had to split it in two. I know, I know. Cliffhangers are never fun, but bear with me!! 
> 
> Confrontation happens.   
> Past is confronted.   
> Tears are shed. 
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading xoxx

The sound of the gravel crunching underneath his motorcycle’s tires brought a sense of familiarity and comfort to Jughead as he pulled into the parking lot of the White Wyrm. Pulling the kickstand down, and securing his helmet onto his bike, he adjusted his leather jacket with the two-headed Serpent adorning the back and made his way inside the bar. As soon as he stepped inside, he heard whoops and hollers of welcome for their King. His shoulders back, he walked proudly across the floor, stopping to say ‘hey’ and slap a few people’s backs as he went. He straddled a high top seat at the bar and grinned at Toni, who stood behind it, cleaning a glass with a white rag. 

 

“Long time no see, Boss.” Toni teased. “I thought you and Betty had some things to tend to today.” Her shit-eating grin ruffling all of Jughead’s feathers.

 

“Cut the shit, Toni.” Jughead was in no mood. He glanced around the room, as if to survey his kingdom, to make sure everything was still in order. 

 

“No one has burnt the place down yet. Don’t worry.” Toni spoke sarcastically.

 

“Anything happen that I should be aware of?” Jughead asked seriously.

 

Toni pursed her lips and shook her head confidently. “Serpents have been good. Quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary going down. You do have some backed up paperwork on your desk that needs to be gone through though.”

 

Jughead nodded, slapped the bar top and mumbled his thanks, then retreated to his office.

  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  


Freshly bathed, Betty slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a white tee. She still felt awful about what went down outside in the pool. They kept dancing around each other, subtle glances or touches and sweet words of affection. Betty couldn’t take it anymore. She constantly felt a pull toward him. She wanted to spend time with him and talk with him and get to know who he was now, but that always led to more intimate situations than she wasn’t ready for. It took her by surprise how easily she had forgiven him for what happened in the past. Before they were put in this situation, Betty had made peace with the fact that she would never talk to Jughead again. She was just fine without him in her life. But now… everything had changed. Being around him had reminded her of all the reasons she liked hanging out with him in the first place; all the reasons she was comfortable taking their friendship to the next level and exploring her sexuality with him for the first time. Maybe it was time for the past to officially stay in the past and stop affecting her present. With a boost of confidence, Betty made her way downstairs. She couldn’t find Jughead anywhere, but decided that wouldn’t stop her. She knew the best way to ease any kind of tension with him was with food; a burger and fries would be the perfect way to distract him before she apologized for her behavior in the pool. If more conversation happened after that, she would let it; no more running. 

  
  
  


**Betty:** I’m gonna grab Pop’s for dinner. Can I get you a burger and fries? Milkshake, too?

 

**Jughead:** I’m at the Wyrm now working on some stuff. Probably be here late.

  
  
  


Betty grimaced at his curt reply. She really hoped he wasn’t super mad at her. Without letting her anxiety get the best of her, she decided she’d get the meal and surprise him with it. She’d only been to the White Wyrm one time in her life. It was the night that he had broken up with her. Betty shook her head free of the heart-wrenching thoughts that instantly clouded her mind upon thinking about it. It was still ranked as one of the saddest days of her life. But now, Betty was focused. She was going to buy his affection with burgers, no better way.

  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  


Jughead felt a little guilty for being short with Betty after reading her text message. He also felt a little angry at himself for essentially turning down a meal from Pop’s…  _ when has that ever been a thing? _ He pushed his chair away from his desk and decided to take a break from the paperwork. As soon as he was at the bar again, three familiar ladies flanked his sides.

 

“Hi, Jughead.” They all swooned, lightly touching his arm, vying for his attention. 

 

“Ladies,” he nodded, short and concise. He’d seen them before. They hung around the Wyrm nearly every night. These three in particular were always in his space.

 

“We didn’t see you come in…” One girl purred.

 

“Have you been here long?” Another girl added, batting her eyelashes.

 

“It’s been a few days since you’ve been back. Where have you been?” The third girl pressed her luck, trying to squeeze any information… or conversation… out of him that she could.

 

Jughead eyed Toni behind the bar, who rolled her eyes in response. The girls didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Their eyes never left the Serpent King.

 

“Can I get a whisky soda, please?” He asked Toni.

 

“Oh, that sounds good! I’ll take one too, Toni!” The one practically hanging on his arm shrieked.

 

“Me too!” Added the other two, simultaneously.

 

Toni didn’t make her movements subtle as she placed four glasses on the bar and filled them accordingly, her annoyance very clear. Before she could hand Jughead his glass, one girl swept it off the bar and held it right before her face.

 

“Here, Jug…” she said seductively.

 

Toni scoffed. Jughead grabbed the glass with his fingertips, pointedly making sure he didn’t touch any part of her. 

 

“Thank youuu.” He said awkwardly. “I’ll be in my office, Toni.” Both knowing that he had to escape the three leeches that were crowding him.

 

Toni raised her eyebrows as she watched all three girls pout as he walked away. As soon as Jughead was safe behind his office door, the three “leeches” scattered and found another Serpent to crawl all over.

 

_ Jacket Chasers _ . That’s what they were called. It wasn’t a new concept. Ever since there were gangs full of men wearing leather jackets, there were girls chasing after them. Much like there were always girls chasing after athletes, on the hunt to wear ‘the jersey.’ They didn’t really care who it was inside the jacket, they just wanted to be the one that was on their arm. Girls had always chased after Jughead just because he was the Serpent King and he always, respectfully, avoided them. He could always tell when they were after his title, instead of his heart. Even before he was a Serpent, he would make fun of Jacket Chasers. He saw how pathetic they were, only wanting to get the Serpent’s attention so they could say they were dating a Serpent. It was all about the title, never the actual man or relationship. It disgusted Jughead, honestly. In his core, he was never one to be with a girl without knowing the relationship was meaningful. 

 

It took Jughead so long after ending things with Betty, to even think about the opposite sex. Not even his sex drive drove him to finding someone else. He grieved the loss of his love heavily. He knew he had made the right decision, protecting her from the life he was living, but it wasn’t easy for him by any stretch of the imagination. After two years of being on his own and after significant urging from Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni, he tried dating again. He had finally let go of Betty in his mind, and had heard through the grapevine that she had moved on and was dating herself. At first, he fought his friends on trying to date anyone else -- why would he date someone else and pull them into this life, when that was the entire reason he had pushed Betty away in the first place? Toni convinced him to try dating one of their own. And man, did that end in a monumentally terrible way. After two awkward dates and a horrible makeout session that the girl practically overpowered him on, he ended it with her. He made the mistake of ending it with her inside the Wyrm. There was shouting and glasses thrown, chairs flipped. She was not happy, to put it lightly. She had clearly set her sights on being the one to stand beside the Serpent King, maybe even be the Serpent Queen one day, so when Jughead ripped those dreams out from under her, she did not go quietly. In fact, she walked away from her father’s gang altogether because she was so angry over Jughead breaking her heart. The glare Jughead gave Toni that day shook her to her core. She never made the mistake of pushing Jughead to date again. 

  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  


It took Betty way longer than she would admit to gather up the courage to step out of her car that was parked in the parking lot of the White Wyrm. When she finally did, the gravel underneath her white keds sounded foreign to her ears as she stepped lightly, clutching a white paper bag in one hand and a drink carrier, holding two milkshakes, in the other. There were men she didn’t know reclined on their bikes, clouds of smoke billowing around them. They eyed her suspiciously as she walked past them. She convinced herself that Jughead wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt her, and if he wasn’t there, surely Toni or Sweet Pea would be willing to defend her honor. As she approached the door to the bar, her heart rate had skyrocketed. She realized too late that her hands were full and she would have to awkwardly move something in order to grab the handle. Just as she was about to move the bag of food to her other hand, she felt someone approach her from behind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt the person step around her and reach for the door handle to hold it open for her. She exhaled and her shoulders dropped in relief. She glanced up to thank the person and that’s when she realized it was Sweet Pea. He stood there with the most obnoxious grin on his face. 

 

She smiled and shook her head at him. “You, little shit.”

 

“Little?! Miss Cooper, how dare you!” Sweet Pea teased.

 

“You watched me cross that whole parking lot all tense and scared and waited until I was awkwardly fumbling with the door before you said anything?” She stepped inside the bar and turned to him, waiting to hear his answer.

 

“I watched you syke yourself up in the car for ten minutes too.” He smiled, with teeth this time, just to punctuate how happy it made him to see her so uncomfortable. 

 

“Jesus, Pea. Thanks a lot.” She groaned in embarrassment. “Just keep that to yourself, alright?” Sweet Pea chuckled in response.

 

“Yeah, alright. So, what brings you here?” Betty held up the takeout from Pop’s. “Oh! Yeah. Nice. For Jug?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

By this time, they had both made their way to the bar’s edge. Toni noticed them after helping another patron and grinned happily.

 

“Well, as I live and breathe… Betty Cooper. Never thought I’d see you in here again…”

 

“Can’t say I ever thought I would be here again either.” She smiled fondly at her friend. 

 

“Can I get you a drink… or a man?” Betty blushed.

 

“I just brought Jughead some dinner.” She held up the bags to prove herself. “Is he still here?”

 

“Yeah. Have a seat. Let me check on a few people first and then I’ll go get him for you.” Toni went about her business tending to people around the bar.

 

Betty set the bag of food and drink carrier on the bar’s top and climbed up onto a stool. Sweet Pea sat down next to her.

 

“Did Jug know you were coming?” He asked her.

 

As Sweet Pea and Betty continued to converse at the bar, Jughead emerged from the back office again. He made it two steps outside his office before the Jacket Chasers had flanked his sides once again. He smiled politely and answered their questions as concisely as possible. The girls were in rare form. As if the days he had been away from the bar, due to house-sitting for the Lodges, had made them even more desperate for his attention. Pawing at his arms, his face, his hair, his chest. He tried his best to break free without humiliating any of them, but he was not having any success. One of the girls giggled loudly and obnoxiously, turning the heads of multiple patrons, including Betty’s.

 

It took Betty a while to register exactly what was happening, what she was seeing, but then it hit her. Betty felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she was transported back in time.

 

_ She was walking to class, it was only a week after Jughead had broken up with her. She had spent days crying in her room, in the hallway, in the bathroom. She had finally confided in Veronica and slept a little easier. Her sadness had finally crested over and she found some hope to cling to - she decided that she would just wait for Jughead to get over this whole mess. He was the love of her life. She knew that. He knew that. She would just wait for him. She knew he was worth it. As she made her way to class that day, she saw Jughead out of the corner of her eye and froze. She was still getting used to seeing him wear his leather jacket all the time, but that wasn’t the only thing that adorned him that day. Betty’s jaw dropped upon seeing Jughead walk the halls of Riverdale High with two girls draped over his arms. And these weren’t just any girls, oh no, they were Jacket Chasers. The very girls that Betty and Jughead had watched fawn all over the other Serpents in their school and they had ridiculed them endlessly. And now, Jughead was walking the school’s hallways with those obnoxious girls on his arms. He caught her eye and stared at her purposefully. She could feel the tingle all the way down her spine. She couldn’t read the expression on his face - was it anger? fear? sadness? Before she had the chance to figure it out, Betty watched Jughead stop and pin both girls to the lockers that lined the wall. And that’s when Betty’s world stopped spinning. She felt a hole open up beneath her and swallow her up. Her sadness was gone. Her hope was gone. Now, all that remained was anger and bitterness as she watched the (former) love of her life make out with two, meaningless girls right in front of her eyes. Other students in the hall gasped and whooped and hollered. The Serpent guys that were walking with him started yelling animatedly and cheering him on, banging on lockers obnoxiously. Betty had never felt so invisible and so hurt. She turned and walked away from the spectacle in front of her, never to be the same again. _

 

Betty couldn’t breathe. As she looked upon a scene that was reminiscent of the exact same one that had broken her six years ago, all she knew was that she needed to get out of there and fast. She stumbled backward and nearly fell off of her barstool. Sweet Pea was right there, helping her. Betty started heaving breaths out. She clutched onto Sweet Pea’s forearms to steady herself, trying to find her center so she didn’t pass out or make a fool of herself. Sweet Pea was talking to her and asking her things, but she couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying. 

 

It was then that Jughead saw her. He used the force necessary to push past the Jacket Chasers and ran to her side. She was bent over, hands braced on her knees, with panicked breathing. Sweet Pea was still right there and Jughead looked at him to try and ask what happened without words. Sweet Pea shrugged with a bit of panic, showing more emotion than normal for the stony Serpent. They both helped her to an upright position and out toward the back door, to give her some privacy. When they were finally away from prying eyes, Jughead grabbed her face firmly and brought her eyes to his.

 

“Betty! What is wrong? What is happening?” His voice was edged with panic and concern. Sweet Pea stood back and off to the side.

 

Betty looked vacantly back at him, but didn’t respond right away. It took her a minute to gather her senses, but when she did, her hands lunged toward his chest and pushed him away. Jughead stumbled backward, shock covering his features.

 

“Get off of me!” Betty spat. 

 

Jughead glanced at Sweet Pea, who winced and then quietly slipped back inside and away from the two of them.

 

“Betty? What--What’s the matter?”

 

Her breathing changed from panicked to angered very quickly. Her nostrils flared and her eyebrows were knitted closely together, hands clenched tightly at her side. Jughead knew exactly what she was feeling without her even saying a word. He just didn’t know why. He watched Betty start pacing back and forth along the backside of the building.

 

“I cannot  _ believe _ I am here…. AGAIN!” Betty yelled. She wasn’t looking directly at Jughead, nor talking to him specifically. “It took me years… YEARS…” Her eyes bulged from her head as she turned to him and then away again. “...to get over you! And now I’m right fucking back where I started.” Her jaw clenched angrily. “FUCK!” She screamed out into the night sky.

 

“Betty…” Jughead tried cautiously.

 

Her body snapped to face him, hands on her hips. “Were those the same girls?!” One arm flew out angrily, pointing to the inside of the building. 

 

“What?” Confusion consumed him. “What are you--”

 

“The girls, Jughead!” She spat his name crudely. “Were those the same Jacket Chasers you brought with you to school that day?” Realization dawned on Jughead’s face; shame immediately followed. His head dropped.

 

Tears filled Betty’s eyes and spilled down her cheeks without her permission. She swiped at them angrily. She stood before him, hands still on her hips, eyes toward the sky now, hoping gravity would suck her tears dry. She brought her head back down to look at him, jaw set. “Have you been fucking them all this time, too?” Her voice wavered and she cursed her throat for betraying her. Tears were now flowing out of the corner of her eyes and she wasn’t even trying to wipe them away anymore.

 

“Betty…”

 

“STOP SAYING MY FUCKING NAME!” She shouted. Jughead clamped his mouth shut and stared at her, shocked that she was raising her voice to him. “You don’t deserve to have my name on your lips.” She grumbled out furiously.

 

“You’re right.” He whispered.

 

“What?!” It was Betty’s turn to be shocked.

 

“You’re right.” He faced her bravely. “I don’t deserve to even be in your presence after what I did to you.”

 

Betty couldn’t help, but dumbly stare at him, frozen in place.

 

“I fucked up, Betty.” Betty felt her body release an exhale of breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “I should have never brought those girls to school like I did. It was stupid and immature and I regret it completely.”

 

“You did it just to spite me, didn’t you?!” Jughead’s eyes shone with the deepest regret she had ever seen in another’s person’s stare. “I was never really sure… never wanted to actually believe you had it in you to hurt me that badly or specifically… Jacket Chasers, Jughead?! REALLY?? That’s who you chose?” A sob escaped her throat and she tried to push it away.

 

“I needed to push you away. I needed you to be done with me.” The desperation in his voice nearly bordered on a whine.

 

“Why, Jughead? Why did you need to push me away so badly?!”

 

“Don’t you see?! Look around, Betty. This is my life! Every day! I’m surrounded by all the things you should never have to experience in your life…”

 

“SAYS WHO???” Jughead is taken aback yet again, eyes widened in surprise. “You??” Betty looked at him expectantly, but Jughead couldn’t formulate any words. “Did you ever think to ask  _ me _ about what I wanted, rather than making the decision for me?”

 

“I--uh…” Jughead’s stuttered.

 

“That’s what I thought…” Betty voice finally calmed and she brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears away.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Betty. I just wanted to protect you. Someone threatened you…” Betty eyed him angrily. “They figured out that you were the most important person in my life and they used that as leverage to get me to do things… I couldn’t let you-- I would never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me.”

 

“Jughead… you just, you had my whole heart. And then, you just destroyed it.” Another sob broke through and she didn’t stop it this time. Her body bent forward of its own volition. “No one else got a chance to hurt me because you already did.”

 

Jughead’s eyes filled with tears. He thought his heart had mended from pushing her away, but seeing her hurt so deeply after all this time broke him into more pieces than he ever thought possible. A sob wretched through him. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Her own sobs echoed through the quiet night air and she fell forward. He kept his hold around her and dropped to the ground with her, pulling her on top of him so she landed in his lap instead of on the ground. Tears streamed silently down his cheeks as he held her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this conversation coming soon... 
> 
> Drop a few words so I can hear all your emotions Xoxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!! 
> 
> Part 2 of the Confrontation. 
> 
> Are you ready?
> 
> Do we think our beloved Bughead will come out happier on the other side? 
> 
> Read on, my friends...

Jughead held Betty for a long time; so long, that her sobs had turned to shakes that turned into silent tears that finally transformed into small sniffles. She cried so hard and for so long that her sniffles shook her entire being as her body worked to calm itself down. Her hands were wrapped tightly around Jughead’s arm, as the side of her face was pressed into his chest. The tears and snot that covered his shirt threatened to embarrass her, but her cares had long since passed. After all the yelling and the wailing that she had done, her body had settled into a catatonic state.

 

Jughead had tried not to let Betty know that he was crying too, but his body betrayed him and sniffled on more than one occasion. He knew there were streaks of tears that lined his face, but he didn’t dare pull his hands and arms away from cradling Betty to wipe it clean. His butt and legs had gone numb from sitting on the gravel for so long. The tiny stones might be permanently imprinted into his ass and the backs of his thighs, but he figured he deserved it. 

 

When Betty finally decided to pull away from him, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She used her fingers to gently wipe her face clean. She watched Jughead do the same to his own face. “I’m sorry about your shirt.” She hadn’t looked him in the eyes yet, just moved off of his lap to sit in her own space on the ground next to him. 

 

“Honestly, I deserve worse, Betts.” He tried to smile, to lighten the mood, but he struggled to do so. 

 

Betty paused and then decided to open her heart even more to him. She might as well have, it was already raw and bleeding at this point anyway. “I haven’t spent the last six years this mad at you. I moved on with my life. I found other ways to be happy… found people that made me happy.”

 

Jughead cringed internally. He didn’t know if she was referring to other men or just people in general, but even just considering the fact that she may have meant that she found other men to make her happy made his heart drop into his stomach. And then he instantly felt guilty because he was the one that decided they couldn’t be together anymore. He had no right to feel sad about her moving on and finding happiness. 

 

“It’s just-- the past few days have been a whirlwind. I can’t even handle how much everything has changed just because we have been forced to be around each other. My heart can’t handle it.” Betty’s voice broke on her last few words.

 

Jughead instinctively reached his hand out to grab her own when he heard the emotion consume her voice. 

 

Betty didn’t pull away.

 

“My heart’s having a pretty hard time with all of it too.”

 

Jughead’s quiet admission made Betty’s head snap up so she could investigate how genuine those words actually were. She was met with crystal blue eyes full of clarity and truth. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant every word.

 

“Really?” Just one word, so full of hope and relief, that she wasn’t alone in her struggle. Jughead squeezed her hand that he still had a hold of and nodded.

 

Seeing his affirmative response settled her anxious heart a bit. She felt herself breathe a little easier. They both let the quiet suspend between them for a little while. They couldn’t tear their eyes away from their hands that were connected. Jughead moved his thumb ever so lightly on the skin of her fingers, as if he was reverently worshipping even the smallest part of her. Betty’s heart fluttered at the softness.

 

“I brought you food… Pop’s. I wanted to feed you dinner. And apologize.” Betty suddenly told him out of nowhere, her fingers started to gently move with his.

 

Her sudden break of silence and unnecessary apology had Jughead reacting with the most confused expression. “Apologize? I mean, food is the most direct way to my heart, but what in the world do you think you need to apologize for?”

 

Betty’s cheeks grew pink. “I’m embarrassed about how I acted at the pool earlier. You were right. I wore the swimsuit I did to see if I could get a reaction out of you, and then I panicked and ran. Some guys would say I was ‘leading you on…’”

 

“I’m not some guys, Betts.” His smile was warm and inviting and almost distracted her completely from the topic at hand.

 

“I know you’re not.” She smiled back, trying her best to convey her gratefulness for his kind heart.

 

“Please don’t apologize for earlier. You have nothing to apologize for…” Jughead dropped his head and watched his fingers fumble with hers a bit. “I’m the one who needs to apologize, profusely. I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He looked up and into her eyes. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“But why? Why did you do that to me?”

 

“Betty, I just didn’t want you to get hurt!” His voice was pleading. “They were making me deliver drugs and break into places illegally. I didn’t want to, so I told them no! Then this bitch of woman threatened you. Said they knew where you lived and where your bedroom was… I panicked. I had to get you as far away from me as possible!”

 

Betty nodded solemnly. “I forgive you.”

 

“What?!” His voice barely above a whisper. He thought he couldn’t have heard her correctly. “Just like that?”

 

“I forgave you a long time ago, Jughead.” 

 

The breath of air that left his lungs trembled on its way out. It felt like he had been holding on to that breath for six whole years. Tears instantly welled in his eyes and fell freely. Betty reached forward and caught them with her fingers on their way down. 

 

“Thank you.” His whisper came out like a croak. 

 

With both of her hands now on his cheeks, Betty tilted his face so he would look her in the eyes again. Her smile was warm and filling. The intimacy of the moment was so pure and heated Jughead could barely breathe. 

 

“I tried really hard, Betts…” 

 

Betty dropped her hands from his face and cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

 

“I tried really hard to stop caring about you. I told myself lies about you so I could try and hate you… or even just stop thinking about you constantly.” 

 

Betty’s confusion melted away and understanding bloomed in her heart. 

 

“No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop loving you.”

 

Betty inhaled deeply and watched Jughead struggle through his emotions and self-doubt. Her lips quirked to the side, but Jughead didn’t notice. 

 

“You know, it’s funny…” Betty started. Jughead snapped his head up to look at her face. “I spent a lot of time trying to work through my anger towards you. I was so angry and hurt.” Jughead winced and looked down, away from her again.  “But the most confusing part was being so mad and still  **so** in love with you too.”

 

The shock and awe on Jughead’s face made Betty chuckle. A smile broke out on his face when he heard her laughter. The joy radiating off of both of them could light the entire night sky. 

 

Jughead grabbed her face. “I love you, Betty Cooper.”

 

“Jughead Jones, I love you.” 

 

Jughead glanced at her lips and saw that she was looking at his too. He gently brought her face to his, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The deep comfort he felt surge through his body as they connected again, after being apart for so long, made him feel like the king of the world. 

 

Tears pricked behind Betty’s closed eyes, but they didn’t fall. She leaned deeper into him and felt her hard exterior, that she had built up over the years, melt away. Her hands moved to his wrists and clutched them tightly, as if to anchor herself to the ground so she wouldn’t float away. 

 

“Oh my god.” Jughead pressed his forehead into hers. 

 

“Juggie…” she breathed. 

 

Jughead moaned. “Don’t stop saying my name like that. No one says my name like you, Betts.”

 

“I’ve missed you,” she hummed. 

 

“God, you don’t even know, baby.”

 

Betty’s head shot back and Jughead looked at her in surprise. He immediately thought he said something wrong and was about to apologize, but then he caught the look in her eyes. He knew that look. It had been a while, but he would never forget the look of lust in Betty Cooper’s eyes. He could live off that look alone. And that’s when he remembered how much she liked it when he called her ‘baby.’

 

He smirked at her. “Did I say something wrong?” His voice was teasing and full of arrogant confidence. 

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, “Don’t get cocky, Forsythe. It’s been all of two minutes.”

 

Jughead belted out a laugh. Betty couldn’t help, but to laugh along with him. 

 

“C’mere...” He grabbed her and hauled her small frame into his lap again and wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled his face deep into her neck, inhaling the sweetness of her unique scent. 

 

After a few minutes of soaking in each other’s comfort, Betty’s worries started to bubble toward the surface. “Jug, what’s going to happen?”

 

He pulled back just enough so he could read her expression. “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean…” Betty pulled herself out of his lap and stood up to her full height. Jughead followed suit, worriedly. Betty’s voice turned stern. “If you push me away again because you don’t want me involved in the Serpents or for any other reason you decide ‘necessary’ without asking my opinion first, I will break every single bone in your body! Do you hear me?!” She was nearly shouting by the end, arms crossed defiantly across her chest. 

 

Jughead smiled at her. He couldn’t help it. She was so cute when she was angry and ornery. He grabbed her biceps and said, “Betty. I promise you I will never make a decision for you ever again.” He felt her body relax under his grasp. 

 

She threw her arms out to the side, breaking their contact. “But what about this life… with the Serpents…” She was just waiting for him to realize that he had made a mistake; that he didn’t actually want to be with her. She was waiting for him to realize that he didn’t want her to be a part of this world, like he had decided so long ago. She watched him shrug and fold his hands lightly across his chest. 

 

“That’s up to you, Betts.” 

 

Betty was taken aback. And then all at once, impressed. He was already keeping his promise. She bit her lip as her thoughts whirled around in her head a mile a minute. 

 

“But, you said they threatened me…”

 

Jughead nodded solemnly. “They did. Those people aren’t around anymore though. I’m in charge now.”

 

“You are?!” Betty shrieked. “You're in charge of, like, everyone?! ...You’re in charge of a gang?!!”

 

Jughead huffed out a laugh. “Uh huh.” 

 

“Wow. That’s… intense.”

 

“Sometimes, yeah. But mostly, it’s okay. It took some time, but I’ve got it mostly figured out now.”

 

“That’s good.” She mused. “So, you’re the… Serpent King?” She looked almost nervous, her arms folded across herself again as if she was trying to slink away from the conversation.

 

“I am.” He smirked at her. “Would you like to be my Queen?” 

 

Betty’s slouch straightened instantly and a smile started to creep up her face, but she bit her lip to try and hide it. She shook her head lightly. “Just like that…?” Her shoulders shrugged quickly as if to punctuate her question. 

 

Jughead stuck his bottom lip out, bounced his head up and down in a nod and looked from side to side and then back to her again. “Yeah,” he replied easily.

 

Betty stepped forward boldly, her smile now fully visible. She snaked her arms around his neck and felt him wrap his arms around her middle. “You want me to be your Queen?” Her fingers started playing with his hair at the top of his neck. 

 

“Mmm. I do.” Jughead hummed, leaning forward to press a light kiss to her cheek. Betty closed her eyes and soaked in the sweet gesture.

 

“Do I get to wear a pretty crown?” She teased.

 

“Uh,” he laughed. “We don’t really do crowns in this gang.” Betty giggled. “But, I’ll get you one to wear at home… how’s that sound?”

 

“That sounds perfect. I’ve always wanted a crown.”

 

Jughead tightened his hold on her. “I’ve always wanted you, so now we’re even.”

 

Betty leaned in and kissed him soundly. Her hands pressed on the back of his head, she turned just so to deepen the kiss. Jughead took her bottom lip between both of his and applied the perfect amount of pressure to make her feel a tingle all the way down to her toes. After minutes of getting lost in each other, they pulled away and Betty rested her head on Jughead’s chest. 

 

“Come on… Let me take you home. Er, back to the Lodges.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just — *happy sigh*
> 
> Those conversations were deep and difficult and totally necessary, but they were had. 
> 
> The next few chapters ahead are so, so fun. Stay tuned. Xoxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was super fun to write. I love these two.

“Come on… Let me take you home. Er, back to the Lodges.” 

 

“I probably look like the biggest mess right now,” Betty said.

 

Jughead brought his thumb up to her cheek and swiped at a bit of mascara that she had missed at the corner of her eye. Betty closed her eyes and smiled gratefully.

 

“You look the most beautiful I have ever seen you look…” Jughead responded, voice dripping with genuinity. Betty blushed and averted her eyes.

 

“Could you, uh, point me in the direction of the bathroom?” She asked so carefully.

 

“Of course. I’ll walk you there.” Jughead kept hold of her one hand and led her back inside the White Wyrm. Luckily, the bathrooms were right inside the back hallway so she didn’t have to walk far.

 

Jughead led her to the women’s bathroom, but stopped her before she went in. “You alright?” He asked her softly squeezing her biceps to emphasize his emotion behind the question.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be just a minute.” A soft smile graced Betty’s face, but didn’t reach its fullest potential. Her face, along with the rest of her body, were so tired; exhausted, really. Crying really takes it out of you. 

 

Betty pushed her way into the bathroom and went right up to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face with it, then grabbing some paper towels to wipe it clean. As she was doing so, a woman emerged from a stall and approached the sink next to where Betty was standing and eyed her in the mirror.

 

“And who might you be?” The attitude behind the comment caught Betty off guard. She leaned away from the woman a bit and looked over to make sure it was her she was addressing. 

 

“Uh, Betty…” She informed the woman cautiously, making sure her confusion was evident.

 

“You’re the one who made a dramatic show at the bar earlier and pulled Jughead away, weren’t you?” Accusation clear.

 

Betty’s face reddened in embarrassment. She could tell this woman didn’t really want to get to know her or say anything remotely kind, so Betty decided not to respond to her. She finished what she was doing, threw her paper towels away and walked toward the door.

 

Before she reached the exit, the woman shouted… “Bitch! Don’t ignore me!” 

 

Betty hesitated for just a moment before grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Jughead was there, leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her. His head popped up and when he heard the bathroom door swing open. Upon seeing Betty’s facial expression, his face changed from soft to furious in less time than it took to snap a finger. Betty didn’t say a word. She didn’t have to.

 

The woman from the bathroom had followed her out and once she spotted Jughead on the other side of Betty, her face went from rageful to ecstatic. “JUG JUG! Oh, I missed you! Where have you been, sexy?!” Her voice was dripping with flirtatiousness. The woman made to touch Jughead in any way that she could and Jughead ripped himself out of her reach. Her face changed to a pout, but before she had the chance to say anything again, Jughead spoke up.

 

“Betty, did this woman do or say anything inappropriate to you?” His voice was calm and he kept his eyes trained on the Jacket Chaser in front of them. 

 

Betty watched the woman’s eyes widen in fear. “I--I didn’t do anything, Jughead…” The woman lied through her teeth as her body naturally started to retreat from intimidation of the Serpent King towering in front of her.

 

“I didn’t ask you, Kat.” He raised his voice, but didn’t yell. “Betty?” He turned to look at her, giving her the power to decide what happened in this situation. Betty looked at him and then to the woman, who she now knew was named Kat. Kat eyed her threateningly, but after a few moments of silence, the threatening stare turned to one of pleading.

 

“No, she didn’t.” Betty stated plainly, but not super convincingly. Jughead raised his eyebrows in shock, not expecting Betty to take the high road, and Kat’s eyes were as wide as saucers, clearly confused as to why the woman in front of her didn’t out her for her rude remarks. Betty narrowed her eyes at the woman and then dramatically turned her full attention to Jughead. “Take me home, Jug?”

 

Jughead almost couldn’t hold back his laughter or the full smile that wanted to break free on his face. Betty wasn’t going to get this girl in trouble, but she was going to rub it in her face that she got to go home with the Serpent King and the Jacket Chaser did not. He did smirk though, right at Betty, his eyes dancing with glee, letting her know he knew exactly the game she was playing with her choice in words. Betty didn’t openly stare at Kat, but she did glance her way and the angered, mouth agape look plastered across her face was extremely satisfying for Betty’s ego. 

 

Jughead took Betty’s hand. “Of course, Betts.” They walked back into the bar, leaving Kat to stand in the hallway alone.

 

Once they were away from Kat, Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand and winked at her. Betty blushed slightly, but leaned in closer to his side and used her other hand to wrap around his bicep. They stopped at the bar. Jughead spoke with Toni about the business he got done earlier and what he still had left to do, and told her he would return another time to finish it. 

 

While the two were talking business, Betty, while remaining connected to Jughead, leaned slightly away from him and toward Sweet Pea, who was seated on a bar stool. “I’m sorry… about earlier,” she whispered to him. “But, thank you for helping me.” She smiled warmly at him. Betty watched him nod wordlessly and take a sip of his beer. She straightened herself, accepting that as an appropriate response from Sweet Pea, but then he surprised her. 

 

“Are you alright?” He whispered it to her, not making eye contact, but making it clear that he was addressing her alone.

 

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. “I think so...” She offered, not really knowing how else to describe it. She shrugged. He nodded again. And that was it. Betty’s heart felt lighter. It was just a small exchange, but such a meaningful one. 

 

After exchanging goodbyes, Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulders and they walked out of the White Wyrm and into the parking lot. As soon as they stepped outside, Betty jolted to a stop.

 

“Oh! I drove here. I probably shouldn’t leave my car here.” She deflated a bit realizing she wouldn’t get to ride back to the Lodges’ with Jughead.

 

“Gimme your keys. I’ll have Pea or Fangs drive it back tonight.” He said it so confidently, so sure, that she didn’t even question him, just started fishing her keys out of her satchel. That is, until he started back pedaling… “I mean, if that’s okay with you? Are you okay with them driving your car? Would you rather drive yourself? You don’t have to drive with me, if you don’t want to.”

 

Betty loved how he rambled when he got nervous. She placed her hand gently on his forearm to stop him. Her eyes filled with laughter. “Jug, it’s fine if they drive my car. Thank you for figuring everything out for me.” She watched him physically relax and smile at her in response. He plucked her keys out of her hand and told her to wait there, as he’d be right back. 

 

Betty hadn’t noticed until Jughead was gone that they had an audience. She glanced around the parking lot and saw multiple men and women standing around, in the dark. Some of them were smoking. Some of them just standing in smaller groups talking. The neon sign and one lamp post being the only light to pour over the outside space. She couldn’t make out specific features, but it was very clear that eyes were on her. She could only assume the whisperings were about her too. She grew more and more uncomfortable as she stood there alone. Going off the one interaction she had with a Serpent tonight that she didn’t know, she wasn’t feeling too confident about any other interactions that might happen. 

 

Jughead burst through the door just then and his face was full of joy at seeing her again, even though it had been maybe two minutes that they were separated. He grasped her hand and pulled her towards his bike. “Come on!” He’d said so happily that butterflies started bursting through her stomach. 

 

Without another thought to the Serpents loitering around the parking lot, Betty allowed Jughead to tug her along. She followed giddily. When they turned the corner of the building and came up to the bike, a pit dropped in Betty’s stomach. Seeing the motorcycle up close and in person, made everything so real again for her. 

 

The day she first saw Jughead on a motorcycle they were still in high school. It was after they broke up, after Betty decided to still love him anyway and after she saw him makeout with Jacket Chasers in the hallway. Betty took some time, but gradually she just stopped letting all the sad and angry emotions consume her. She focused on school work, cheering for the Vixens and spending time with her best friends - Veronica, Archie and Kevin Keller. 

 

But there was one day, after a string of so many good days, where Betty was bouncing down the front steps of the school in her cheerleading uniform after practice, and she spotted Jughead. He was in the parking lot with a few other Serpents, leather jackets adorning their backs to prove it, straddling a motorcycle. It had taken Betty completely by surprise so she did a double take and really looked to make sure it was Jughead that she saw. As if he could feel her stare, he turned and made eye contact with her from a distance. Betty’s cheeks reddened immediately upon being caught staring, but she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away. In the background, she could tell that the other Serpents’ were starting to move and drive off, leaving Jughead alone in the parking lot. Jughead made a show of fumbling around a bit so he didn’t have to take off right away. With an extra long glance her way, he put his sunglasses on and rode off in the same direction the other Serpents had gone. And Betty just watched him go. 

 

All she could think about was how sexy he looked riding a motorcycle. Motorcycles had never even crossed her mind as something attractive until the moment she saw him on one. It didn’t matter how angry he made her, or how deeply she was still hurt by him, her body and mind couldn’t figure out how to not be attracted to Jughead Jones. For days after that encounter, she would daydream about hopping on the back of his bike, tightening her arms around his middle, and riding off into the sunset with him. She never told anybody about her daydreams because she knew they’d think she was pathetic and damaged, so she kept them to herself. Betty had always wondered what Jughead thought about that day. 

 

“Betts? You good?” Jughead pulled her out of her memories. He was standing right in front of her. 

 

She blushed. “Yeah! Absolutely.” She said brightly. 

 

The next thing she knew, Jughead had stepped closer and into her personal space. Her heart started beating rapidly. He then secured a helmet on top of her head and sweetly buckled the strap underneath her chin. 

 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully. “How do I look?” She teased, posing with her hands on her hips and her hip jutted out. 

 

“So cute…” Jughead smiled innocently. 

 

“Cute!?” Betty scoffed offendedly. “I was not expecting ‘cute.’” Her shoulders kind of slumped forward, making it very clear that she was disappointed; just in case he missed her pouty lips. 

 

Jughead stepped forward, his finger pushing up under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. “Go straddle that bike of mine over there and I’ll have some other choice words for you.” The words were whispered heatedly over Betty’s mouth. 

 

“I’ve never sat on a motorcycle before…” Betty whispered back, her throat felt like it was closing in on her and her body was sweating from the heat activated between them. 

 

A laughed snuffed out of Jughead’s nose, wordlessly, as if to accentuate just how shocked and turned on he was by this little conversation. “You can sit on mine anytime, Betts.” He smiled mischievously when he saw Betty turn redder than a tomato and hid her face in her hands. 

 

“My god, Jughead…” she stated with embarrassment because no other words would form in her head. 

 

Jughead laughed. “Come on,  _ cutie _ !” He emphasized the last word and laughed again when he saw her embarrassment quickly be replaced with annoyance and some side-eye. 

 

Betty watched him throw his leg over the bike and sit down. “Call me cute one more time and I’ll go find someone else’s motorcycle to mount.” She spat out with teasing anger, hands folded across her chest and hipped popped out to the side, as she stared down at the man in front of her. 

 

“The fuck you will!” Jughead announced seriously. “If anyone here brings their motorcycle anywhere near you, I will end them.” When Betty uncrossed her arms and dropped them to her sides, Jughead reached forward and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm around her midsection and brought her body to straddle his one leg on that side of the bike, her most intimate place was pressed tightly to the top of his leg. Betty giggled. “Do you think I’m joking?” His voice softer, but still serious. 

 

“Oh, I would never question the Serpent King.” Betty purred. 

 

Jughead almost growled at her, but held back. His teeth clenched roughly. His arm tightened possessively around her waist. “Get on the bike, Betts.”

 

“Yessir!” She moved around him and threw her leg over the seat, acting like she knew what she was doing and just hoping she didn’t make a fool

of herself. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead mumbled to himself, so turned on by the sweet little firecracker behind him. He felt her snake her arms around his middle. As soon as he could, he reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth. He bit her knuckle gently and immediately followed it with a kiss. He set her hand back down on top of his his stomach and squeezed it tightly before revving the engine up to life. 

 

Betty had butterflies attacking her from the inside out. She couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. When she felt the engine roar to life between her legs, her arms tightened around Jughead instinctively. As they slowly pulled out of the parking lot and drove past all the Serpents still standing around, Betty had no heart left to worry about their stares or whisperings. No, her heart was full of too many other good things to care about anything else. 

  
  
  


When they got back to the Lodges’ Estate, Jughead pulled his motorcycle into one of their many garages. When he cut the engine, they both sat there unmoving, soaking up the moments of closeness. Jughead brought one of his hands down to her own, that were still resting on his stomach, and he grazed his fingertips along the skin of her forearms, igniting goosebumps along her flesh. 

 

“You ready to head up?” He finally broke the silence. Betty answered by leaning back and swinging her leg over and off to stand on her own two feet again. She unclipped her helmet and removed it, instinctually shaking her hair free. When she brought her eyes to Jughead’s again, she saw fire in his irises. She smirked and hung the helmet on the handlebar. “C’mere…” Jughead pulled her to him again. This time, he helped her straddle the bike in front of him, essentially sitting on his lap. He let his hands run up and down her sides, putting the perfect amount of pressure in his squeeze. “Helmet or not, you are the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

 

Betty smiled in satisfaction. “Sexy… that’s more like it.” She winked at him and revelled in the fact that she saw a slight pink tint on his cheekbones. “Can I just say that you just made one of my years long dreams come true…”

 

“What - calling you sexy?” Jughead asked confused.

 

“No, letting me ride this.” Betty smiled at the shocked expression that filled Jughead’s features. 

 

“Since when?” 

 

“Since the first time I saw you on one… in the high school parking lot one day.” Her eyes told a story of deep vulnerability.

 

Jughead’s demeanor instantly changed. He remembered. It had been so long since he had thought about his average high school days. His hands squeezed at her hips, where he had left them once his exploration of her sides had stopped. “You were in your cheer uniform…”

 

“I was.” Betty smiled at his memory. “I knew you saw me. I was so embarrassed for openly staring at you, but I couldn’t help it. I’ve always wondered what you were thinking that day.” 

 

Jughead took a deep breath in and out. His thumbs slowly moved up and under Betty’s shirt and brushed the skin just within reach lightly. He felt her shiver underneath his touch. “I don’t think you’re ready to know what I was thinking about that day.”

 

The look of shock and excitement bubbling behind Betty’s eyes made Jughead’s pulse spike. He kept rubbing the soft skin of her lower stomach, just above her denim shorts. Her body responded instinctively by subtly grinding her hips down on him. “Try me.” Her words were barely above a whisper. 

 

“You really wanna know what I was thinking that day?” He watched her bite her lip and nod her head slightly. “You really wanna know that I had visions of grabbing you and sitting you on my bike? Feeling your arms wrapped around me as you sat behind me, skirt blowing up in the wind?” Betty’s pupils grew blacker than he’d ever seen them before, her teeth still playing with her bottom lip. He continued, “You really wanna know that I dreamt about driving you deep into the woods next to Sweetwater River, where no one would have been able to see… or hear… us?” A grin broke out on Betty’s face. “That I envisioned myself bending you over my bike…” Jughead stopped, nervous to finish the last part.

 

Betty’s breathing had shallowed as she listened to Jughead recall his fantasy from the past. Her hands moved from his shoulders, down his chest and stopped at his belt buckle, clutching it tightly. Sensing that he was hesitant to continue and she felt her desperation to know starting to bubble over, Betty whispered, “What did you want to do, Jug, after you bent me over your bike?”

 

Jughead looked deep into her eyes, trying to find any hint of doubt or hesitation that should signal him to not go any further. He felt so nervous that he was disrespecting her with his thoughts and dreams about her, and he never wanted her to feel like she was something to be objectified. Every part of her seemed to be willing to continue the conversation; her eyes, her mouth, her hands, her legs. There was no part of her that seemed uncomfortable or angry. So, after a deep breath and a squeeze of his hands on her hip bones, he continued. 

 

“Betty, I wanted to bend you over this bike and fuck you so hard you saw stars. I wanted to make you scream my name for everyone, and no one, to hear. I wanted to make you cum so violently that your juices poured down your thighs, so I could then flip you over and sit you on top of my bike and lick you clean while bringing you to climax again with my tongue inside of you.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped open as she listened to Jughead spell out his fantasy. After moments of staring at him with her mouth still agape, she had to suck in the drool that threatened to spill out. “Holy fuck!” She whispered, while still looking directly into his eyes. A small shift of her body brought the realization that her panties were soaked through. “That’s way better than what I would daydream about…” They both chuckled. “Mine was like PG-13 compared to that!” It brought Betty so much happiness to see and hear the laugh that poured out of Jughead. “Are we gonna, like, do that right now? Cuz… I’m totally ready for that.”

 

Jughead smiled at her eagerness and shook his head a little at her. “We are most definitely not doing that right now.”

 

“But, whyyy?” Betty whined and tightened her grip on his belt, pulling her hips closer to his center. 

 

“Betty, baby, so much has happened tonight.” His hands were now stroking her cheeks. “We need time… you need time… to process everything. I don’t want us to rush into anything and then have regrets.”

 

Betty was instantly put on the defense. “Are you going to regret this, Jughead?!”

 

“No! No. Absolutely not. I’m just nervous, after sleeping on it, you’re going to wake up tomorrow and regret… all of it.”

 

His words calmed Betty’s racing heart. “Juggie…” Her hands were now gripping either side of his neck. “I’m not going to regret this. I want to be your Queen.”

 

Jughead’s eyes squeezed shut and relief rushed through every vein of his body. He felt Betty’s face draw near to his and before he could even open his eyes, their lips were pressed together. Jughead’s hands hauled her body even closer to him than it was before, leaving virtually no space between them on top of his bike. The relief that consumed his body just moments before was now being poured into his kisses. He wanted Betty to feel every good thing that she had gifted to him. Jughead broke away from her mouth and started kissing up her jaw and onto her neck, and in between those kisses, he spoke. “You… are… everything.” Betty’s answering moan propelled him further. He brought his mouth back to reconnect with her. She willingly opened it so they could both explore each other more fully, tongues dancing together. It was when Betty reached for his belt buckle again that snapped Jughead out of the trance he had gotten caught up in. 

 

“Betty, w-wait…” He tried to pull her hands away gently, but she was persistent. “Betts-- I-- fuck.” His hands moved into her hair and gripped forcefully, kissing her deeply and with as much power as he could. He let the magnetism pull him in once again, up until Betty’s hands got the buckle, belt, button and zipper of his jeans undone. Her hand was just about to reach inside his pants when he finally summoned the strength to stop their forward momentum. 

 

“Betty!” his voice was stern and abrasive. Betty finally stopped and looked at him with hooded eyes and bee-stung lips. “Betts,” his voice gentled, “We need to stop.”

 

“I don’t want to,” she pouted, lip protruding. 

 

Jughead smiled and pecked a quick kiss to her sad lips. “Baby, the dick in my jeans doesn’t want to stop either, but I care too much about your heart to keep going right now.”

 

“My heart says it’s okay, Juggie! Really! I hear it.” She paused for dramatic effect to insist that she was listening to her heart speak to her. “It says.. `you can keep going, Betty.’ I hear it, Juggie.” She made her voice as positive and convincing as she could. Jughead’s returning chuckle and narrowed eyes told her she was unsuccessful though. Betty rolled her eyes in return. “Fiiiiine.” Her concession made Jughead chuckle again. 

 

Betty moved her hands to zip up his zipper, button his button, and loop his belt in place again. While doing all that she started talking, “Listen, I tried my best. I tried to tell him that it was fine. This is all his fault. Not mine! So, don’t be mad at me, okay?”

 

“Betty, are you talking to my dick?”

 

Betty finally brought her eyes back up to his. “We were both really excited, Jug. I wanted to make it clear whose fault it was.” Her voice held accusation and disappointment, all while laced with humor.

 

“My god, you are insanely perfect.” His laugh causing the butterflies in her stomach to go wild again.

 

“Better than just insane,” she pecked his lips and steadied her hands on him so she could get off the motorcycle. 

 

Jughead plucked his keys out of the ignition and pushed them into his pocket, dismounting the bike himself. “Well, you’re that too…”

 

Betty gasped and then lunged for him, but he dodged out of her reach and then started running towards the door to the house. Betty was just a step behind him. They continued their chase through the kitchen and the hallway, up the stairs and towards their bedroom doors. Their giggles and gasps danced off the walls of the house. When they finally made it all the way down the hall, Jughead swooped Betty up in his arms and twirled her around the small space. As he set her down in front of her bedroom door, he let his hands run along her body as he stepped close. The giant smile that had been plastered on her face faded into a serious expression. 

 

“This is where I’m going to say goodnight.” Jughead said softly, head bent toward her own.

 

“But you don’t have to…” Betty offered, grasping his shirt in her hands. 

 

“Tonight, I do. If we weren’t in this stupid house, I would take you home and say goodnight at your doorstep. So, even though our living situation is different right now, I’m still the same.”

 

Betty’s smile couldn’t communicate the warmth with which she felt at that exact moment. “You are everything, Jughead.” She echoed his earlier words back to him, then she was up on her tippy toes and kissing him deeply. When she pulled back, she reached for her door handle and stepped out of his grasp. “Goodnight, Juggie.”

 

“Goodnight, Betts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Jot me a note down below so I can love on you or flail with you or thank you, again. You guys rock! Xoxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends! 
> 
> I've hesitated over publishing this chapter for quite awhile. I wrote it at least 5 different times, adjusting and adding and subtracting. I made some creative choices that some of you may not like or agree with, so I struggled with putting this out there. I have found that a lot of times when we read fictional stories about fictional characters that we expect them to always make the choices we want them to make. We don't always like when our favorites are portrayed as less than ideal. I want to write a story that everyone loves, but that's just not possible. All this to say, I hope you enjoy who I have made these characters to be within this fictitious reality. Xoxx

Jughead rolled over and pressed a button on his phone to bring it to life. The screen read 3:03 AM. “Fuck,’ Jughead mumbled, his throat and eyes still full of sleep. He tried to get comfortable again and fall back asleep, but the rumble of his stomach served as an answer as to why he woke up in the first place. And that’s also when Jughead remembered that he didn’t actually have dinner. He remembered Betty mentioning something about Pop’s, but couldn’t recall anything other than that. He tried and failed to ignore the hunger pains, so he decided to get up and put some pants on and see if he could find anything to eat in the kitchen. 

 

As he made his way down the stairs and through the hallway, he thought he heard a noise in the kitchen and it instantly put him on guard. His spine stiffened and he made himself walk quieter until he rounded the corner and saw in clear view that someone was in the kitchen and that someone had blonde hair and a really nice ass. He relaxed and smiled as he saw Betty reach for the top shelf of the refrigerator, making the only thing she was wearing - an oversized t-shirt - ride up and show off the panties that barely covered her butt. 

 

“Hey there!” Jughead said at a normal volume, but in the dead of the night, it sounded as loud as a siren going off. 

 

“Ahh!” Betty jumped so high out of fright and all the goodies that she had piled in her arms went flying. When she turned and caught sight of Jughead, she clasped a hand over her heart and sighed. “Jesus, Jug. What the hell!”

 

“Sorry…” He smiled mischievously. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He started walking closer to her, intending to help her pick up all the items she dropped.

 

She eyed him suspiciously. “Uh, huh. Sure.” They both worked together to pick up the bread, lunchmeat, and cheese that had scattered across the floor. “What are you even doing up?”

 

“Looks like the same reason you are… My stomach woke me up. I didn’t even realize I missed dinner. Did you mention something about Pop’s last night?”

 

“Oh. Yeah. I brought Pop’s to the Wyrm to surprise you for dinner. It was quickly forgotten once I saw the Jacket Chasers pawing all over you.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Betts.” His apology ringing true for both circumstances. 

 

“It’s fine. You owe me dinner at Pop’s though.”

  
“Deal.” They stood in the dark kitchen, the only light coming from the glow of the open fridge. “Nice shirt.” He smirked

 

And with just one simple comment, Betty realized exactly what she was wearing… or wasn’t wearing. She was embarrassed for a quick minute until she remembered the last time he caught her in a compromising position. “Hey, at least I’m wearing more than when you found me in your bathroom.” She decided she wasn’t going to be ashamed of how little she was wearing; she was just going to own it. 

 

“That… is very true.” His smirk widened. “But I wasn’t so much commenting on how little you were wearing, but rather what you were wearing.” He pinched the edge of her t-shirt and his fingers grazed her upper thigh briefly. 

 

Betty looked down at her shirt and saw the giant block ‘S’ that was across her chest. “Oh.” This time, she was embarrassed.

 

“Where did you get this?” He teased, expecting her to say from his room upstairs.

 

“From you… in high school.”

 

“What?! You’ve had this since high school? You… you held on to it all this time?” Jughead’s voice turned nostalgic the more he processed and realized exactly what it meant for Betty to have this specific shirt.

 

“Um, yeah. I’ve worn it pretty thin.” She grabbed at the shirt’s hem reverently. “There’s little holes in it too, but I just didn’t have the heart to throw it away.” She shrugged her shoulders to try and deflate the seriousness of the conversation. 

 

Jughead closed the distance between them. He squatted down so he was at her height and wrapped his arms around her stomach, tucking his head into her neck. He felt Betty’s arms grip between his shoulder blades. He placed a small, gentle kiss in the crook of her neck and whispered, “I have another one you can have. In fact, you can have all my shirts.”

 

Betty smiled into his shoulder. “If that means I can watch you walk around shirtless like this all day, I’ll take them!” She felt Jughead snuff out a laugh and squeeze her tighter before pulling away. “Can I make you a sandwich?”

 

“Yesss. Thank you.” Jughead replied exaggeratedly. “I’ll grab us drinks. You want lemonade?”

 

“Nah, just water for me.” 

 

Betty started putting together two sandwiches, while Jughead poured two glasses of water for them. Jughead grabbed some pretzels from the pantry and Betty grabbed a container of blueberries from the fridge, too. Jughead started to set everything out at the table, but Betty had other plans.

 

“Come on, let’s break all the rules and eat in the living room. We can put on a movie or something.” Betty made her way into the living room, hands full of food and set everything down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jughead followed behind her with the waters and pretzels. Once they got settled on the couch, next to each other, they decided to put on the new  Jumanji movie. They both were so hungry that they scarfed their sandwiches down and then snacked on the pretzels and blueberries as they watched the movie. After they were done eating, Betty pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over the top of them, then she cozied into the side of Jughead and laid her head on his shoulder. In an effort to get more comfortable, Jughead moved his arm up and over Betty and rested it around her shoulders. 

 

“You good?” Jughead asked into the side of Betty’s head, leaving a gentle kiss in her hair.

 

“Mmmm.” She hummed in response, letting her eyes droop closed. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, but with a full belly and a big, strong man’s arms wrapped around her, she couldn’t fight the pull to slumber. The blanket was the coziest and she didn’t even realize her head started dropping to Jughead’s chest.

 

Jughead smiled into the abyss of the dark, quiet house as he felt Betty’s body relax and her head fall onto his chest. He found that his hand started stroking the length of her arm, as far as he could reach, in a comforting gesture, but he didn’t know if it was for her or for himself. And before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he was asleep right next to her. 

  
  
  


A few hours later, morning light started pouring in through all the windows in the Lodge mansion. Betty’s eyes felt heavy, but she slowly blinked them open. She smiled as she felt the weight of Jughead on top of her. Somehow, they moved to laying horizontal on the couch.  She was on her back and Jughead was lying along the backside of the couch, but his arm was slung over her stomach and his face was buried in her neck. She brought her hand up to play with the dark curls on top of his head; her fingers scraped his scalp. She heard and felt Jughead moan happily.

 

“Good morning,” she sang softly and happily. Betty felt Jughead’s lips curl into a smile against her neck and then a kiss in that exact place. 

 

“Morning.” His voice was rough and still full of sleep. 

 

“Did you sleep okay?” Her hand was still fumbling with his curls.

 

“Mmm.. yeah. My back hurts a bit, but it was worth it.” Jughead snuggled deep into her neck. 

 

“Yeah? Maybe if you would have just followed me into my room last night, this wouldn’t have happened.” The smile in her voice was obvious. 

 

“But I don’t sleep with girls after the first date…” Jughead squeezed her tightly.

 

Betty moved her body and turned on her side so they were face to face. “Wow. There’s just… a lot to unpack there. First of all, that makes you a liar because we definitely just slept together.” Jughead mirrored her body and propped his head up on his arm and smirked at her. Their bodies were pressed together from chest to feet; Betty slipped her bare leg in between his two. “Second…” she continued. “Girls?” She raised one eyebrow at him in question.

 

“Is that what you want to talk about after our first night sleeping together?” He teased her. “Would you like a list of all the girls I have dated since you?” He challenged her by raising one of his eyebrows.

 

Her hesitation, as she decided if she really wanted to know that information, changed his tone and pressed him forward. “Do you… wanna know? Do you want to talk about that?” His voice was gentle, hesitant. 

 

“I don’t know,” she offered softly. 

 

“I don’t mind sharing that with you, but only if you want to know.” 

 

She heard the confidence in his voice. Betty tried to evaluate what that might mean. His confidence in telling her could have meant that he was unashamed and didn’t want to hide, but it could also have meant that he had nothing to share because there was  _ nothing _ to share. Did she want to know? Was she ready to hear if he had been with other women? How could he not have been? 

 

Jughead watched Betty mull it over. Her teeth worked her lip out of concentration and he couldn’t help, but think how adorable it was. He knew this was a difficult subject to broach and he didn’t want her to fret. He slipped a piece of hair gently behind her ear as an offering of comfort and peace. 

 

“I want to know.” Betty’s voice was steady and sure. 

 

Jughead smiled at her, so proud of the way she was thoughtful in her decision-making. 

 

“It took me a long time… a long time to feel like I wasn’t betraying you, but even then I had no desire to get to know other women.” His voice was dripping with care and gentleness. “Pea and Toni encouraged me to date. Probably because they thought it would help me move on… but then I couldn’t get over the fact that I pushed you away so I wouldn’t drag you into this life. Why would I date someone different and drag them into this life?”

 

Betty was listening intently. Her heart was racing. She wanted to know, but she also did not want to know. How could she listen to him tell her that he loved other women, that he had been intimate with other women? Her stomach swirled with anxiety. 

 

“I dated a girl that was a Serpent. It didn’t go well. I ended things and she caused an awful scene at the Wyrm.” Betty could see him cringe as he recalled the memory. “I decided after that experience I was meant to be a single man.”

 

“What? But… why? How?”

 

Jughead chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. “I just made the choice. I chose the Serpent life and this was one of the consequences of that choice. I’m still not exactly sure what it’s going to look like having you in my life… by my side, but I’m willing to figure it out. You’re worth fighting for. And not just because it means I won’t be alone forever. I don’t want to live my life without you in it.”

 

Betty’s heart felt like it was going to burst. She couldn’t even believe what she was hearing. “So you dated one girl in the last 6 years?” Her shock evident. 

 

“Yeah.” His nod barely perceptible. 

 

Betty’s nerves were working overtime, but she had to know, had to ask. “Did you, uh, sleep with her?” Her eyes were downcast, feeling guilty for asking. 

 

Jughead tipped her head up with his finger beneath her chin. “No.” His face showed no sign of anger or judgment or frustration with her question. 

 

Betty pushed herself upright. She was absolutely dumbfounded. “That means…. that means…. you haven’t been with anyone other than me!” She turned her head to look at him, to have him confirm that her deductions were true. He was still relaxed on the couch, head propped in his hand. 

 

“That’s right.” Again, only gentleness. 

 

“Well. Fuck.” She whispered frustratedly. Inwardly, Betty was in awe of this new information. She was also extremely convicted by it. 

 

“Betts…” He laid his hand on her forearm. 

 

“Jughead,” her voice suddenly clouded with emotion. “I can’t say the same. I’m so sorry.” She was riddled with guilt, regretting every decision she’d made since they had been apart. She brought her hands up to her face, to cover it, but also to catch her tears. 

 

“Betty…” he grabbed for her hands to pull them free. She resisted. “Betts… come on. C’mere.” Betty allowed him to guide her back down to the couch beside him. She still couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, I, in no way, want you to feel guilt or shame for anything that has happened in your past. I am not mad or angry or disappointed. None of that bullshit.” He finally got a glimpse of her eyes, tears brimming the edges. “There she is…” His smile was radiant. His love for her overflowing. “You lived your life, Betts. I didn’t expect you to wait for me. I didn’t  _ want _ you to wait for me. You did what any normal person would do in your situation.”

 

Betty felt soothed by not only his words, but the comforting movements of his hands along her face, shoulders and arms. 

 

“I just wish my story was different.”

 

“Well, would you look at that… so do I.” He smiled knowingly, hoping she really understood  what he was trying to convey. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No. No more being sorry. No more feeling guilty. I don’t want you to feel that. Let’s focus on now and what we have moving forward. Okay?”

 

She hesitated. Her guilt threatening to swallow her whole. She would have to choose to believe him. She would have to choose to believe that he wasn’t disappointed in her or grossed out by her. She was literally just lamenting over the fact that he might have told her that he had slept with other women. And now, he has to live with the fact that she has slept with other men. 

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead tightly. “Okay,” she whispered. 

 

“I love you,'' he whispered back. 

 

Betty squeezed her eyes shut, letting that truth soothe her soul. “I love you, too.”

 

Their embrace lasted for many minutes, each progressive minute filling Betty’s panicked heart with peace. She tried her best to keep her demons at bay. Anxiety has a funny way of making situations seem so much bigger and more serious than they actually are. Betty had to keep reminding herself of the truths that Jughead shared with her. 

 

_ He loves me _ . 

 

_ He’s not mad. _

 

_ He’s not frustrated. _

 

_ He’s not disappointed. _

  
  
  


“Jug?”

 

“Hmm?” His eyes were closed, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair that was free of any braid or knot. 

 

“Do you…” Betty took a deep breath, for bravery’s sake. “Do you want to know who I’ve been with?”

 

He didn’t respond immediately, but his hands never stopped twirling and gently caressing her hair. Extra observant, Betty even took note that his breathing remained steady; the same.

 

“Baby, it doesn’t matter who you’ve been with. You’re with me now.”

 

Betty brought her head back so she could look into Jughead’s eyes. There, she saw freedom and grace and adoration. Her life had been so far removed from any of those things that she wanted to drink from those gifts until she wasn’t thirsty anymore. 

 

“How are you so amazing?”

 

He smiled at her. A smile that she had forgotten used to solely belong to her and she was receiving it again. In the last six years, in her hardest moments, she craved to see that smile grace his lips. The smile that was meant just for her. She wondered if anyone in the world would ever smile like that at her again. His fingertips softly brushed her cheek and brought her mind back to the present. 

 

“I can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am that you are with me… again. I don’t deserve a second chance and here you are giving me one. I want to do right by you in every way possible, Betts.” Jughead took a deep breath. “Can I take you on a date tonight?”

 

And just like that, their little love bubble was popped with the reality of the day ahead. “Actually, I’m watching my niece and nephew all day and into the night. I should probably get up and get ready for the day. Man, I should’ve gotten way more sleep to be able to handle a day full of these crazies.” She pressed her palms into her eyes and tried to wipe all the sleep away. 

 

“I can help you, if you want…” Jughead offered. 

 

“What did you just say?” Betty looked at Jughead in shock. 

 

“Bring them over, Betty. I can help you watch them. I’m sure they’d have fun in the pool.” 

 

Betty sat up straighter. “You would do that? You’d help me watch my 5 year old niece and nephew?”

 

“Yeah. Why is this so shocking?” He asked her seriously. 

 

“I’m just… surprised is all. I’ve never had anyone willing to help me watch them.” She laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Are you sure? They can be a handful.” She turned her head to look at Jughead, to see if she could find any apprehension. 

 

“Betty. If they are such a handful, then why won’t you let me help you? Besides, I loved playing with my sister when she was that age. It’ll be fun!”

 

Her lips quirked to the side. “Alright! I’ll go call my mom.” Betty sat upright on the couch and started to stand, but before she could stand all the way, she was pulled backwards. Jughead swooped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. Betty couldn’t help, but smile into his lips. 

 

When he pulled back from the kiss, he looked at her with happiness bouncing in his eyes. “I just needed one more…” He smiled and then pecked her lips quickly once and then twice. “Okay, maybe three more.” Betty lovingly brushed his nose with her own and then climbed off of the couch to call her mother. 

  
  


__________________

  
  
  


Betty decided it was best to not tell her mother about Jughead right then; not that he was helping her watch the kids, nor that she was starting to date him again. Her mother had never had anything positive to say about Jughead, or any Jones man for that matter, and Betty could really care less about her opinion. 

 

After many excited hugs and squeals, Betty helped the kids pack a bag to take over to the Lodge mansion. Swimsuits, dry clothes, a few toys they wanted to play with, all packed into their own little suitcase. The twins couldn’t contain their excitement for the day ahead with their Aunt Betty. 

 

Alice Cooper watched on as Betty helped the twins pack their bags. Her suspicious eye made Betty nervous at first, but it only took a moment for Betty to regain her strength. She was 21 years old, a freaking adult. She could take her niece and nephew out for a fun day without explaining anything to her mother as to why. 

 

With a wave goodbye to her mother, and hugs for their grandmother, Betty and the twins climbed in her car and we’re on their way. They both had so many questions the entire ten minute drive that Betty was almost too mentally exhausted to get out of the car once they arrived. 

 

The kids followed behind her as they walked in the house, quiet and observing. Jughead heard them walk in and got up from watching TV in the den to greet them. He beamed at Betty and she beamed back. 

 

“Hi,” he said. 

 

“Hi,” she sweetly replied. 

 

The simple greeting nothing more than friends or acquaintances would give another person. To them though, it felt like so much more. It felt like they had the best kind of secret hidden from the world, just for the two of them to bask in. Butterflies were running rampant inside of Betty. She knew his ‘hi’ meant more than just an average greeting. She hoped he knew hers meant more too. 

 

Betty watched Jughead squat down to the twins’ level and peer behind Betty’s legs, where the two had clung and hid their faces. She smiled down at the interaction and lovingly rubbed the 5 year olds’ backs to encourage them. 

 

“Hi guys. I’m Jughead.” His voice was soft and inviting, the exact opposite of what you’d expect from the leader of a gang. He wiggled his fingers at them in a friendly sort of wave. 

 

Betty bent down and wrapped her arms around the twins, so they wouldn’t be behind her anymore and so she could comfort them in their shyness. “Jughead, these are my favorite kids in the whole world.” Everyone was smiling now. “This is Juniper and this is Dagwood.”

 

“Hi!” Juniper offered brightly. Dagwood bent his head down and pressed deeper into Betty’s side. 

 

“Juniper, I love your sparkly sandals and Dagwood, that shirt is super cool. Think it will fit me?”

 

Dagwood shook his head judgingly while Juniper giggled. 

 

“Are you guys hungry?” Jughead asked. “We have some pretty great snacks here. Wanna see?” Dagwood’s interest was piqued, but Juniper was already a victim to Jughead’s charm. 

 

“Yeah!” The little girl exclaimed and skipped after Jughead toward the pantry. Dagwood followed behind, with suspicion, but Jughead knew the way to most guys’ heart. 

 

Betty watched them go and felt her insides grow mushy. Seeing Jughead interact with two 5 year old kids he’d never even met before with such ease was so wildly attractive to her. She knew her niece and nephew would be skeptical of Jughead; they were extreme introverts by nature. It made her giggle watching Juniper be so obviously smitten with Jughead within minutes of meeting him. Betty would never admit it to her, but she knew the feeling. 

 

“What did you find?” Betty asked excitedly as they all walked back her way. 

 

Dagwood was shoving his snack in his mouth and Juniper was bouncing with so much excitement that her snack almost lept out of her bowl. “We decided on peanut butter filled pretzels for now, candy a little bit later.” Jughead answered for them, throwing a wink Betty’s direction. 

 

“What a good choice! I love peanut butter pretzels!” Betty encouraged. “I brought some coloring books and crayons with us. Would you guys like to color at the table for a little bit while you finish your snacks?”

 

“Yeah!” Both kids shouted excitedly as they climbed into chairs. Betty set out the coloring items for them. 

 

“I’ll get you guys some juice.”

 

“Thank you…”

“Thanks, Aunt Betty!”

 

Jughead followed Betty into the kitchen. After ensuring that the kids were out of view, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He brought her back right against his chest and lightly kissed the side of her neck. “I missed you,” he murmured for only her ears. 

 

Betty’s heart soared with his sweet actions and remarks, but she decided to be a little cheeky. “I was gone for like 30 minutes, Jug…”

 

“Longest 30 minutes of my life!” He sighed dramatically and gently bit at the skin on her neck, soothing it with a kiss immediately after. 

 

“Mmm. Stop that! We have kids to take care of.”

 

Betty’s fake scolding made him smile into her shoulder and squeeze her more tightly. “They’re fine—”

 

“Aunt Betty!” One of the twins so perfectly interrupted. 

 

“I’ll be right there!” Betty shouted back and eyed Jughead as if to say, ‘I told you so.’ He chuckled in response and held both hands up in surrender, backing away from Betty to allow her the space to pour two glasses of juice. 

  
  
  
  


After the coloring had long since been forgotten, all four of them went outside for an “adventure.” They were appropriately sun-screened and had water bottles in hand before they went on a hike around the Lodges’ property. They explored the gardens, rolled down the big hills and looked for wildlife. Their walking brought them by some wild flowers, so Jughead bent down and picked three of them. While the kids were distracted by a caterpillar, Jughead went up to Betty and handed her the flower. 

 

“It’s not as beautiful as you, but it tried,” he said with a wink. 

 

“You are so cheesy,” she giggled and placed the flower behind her ear. “Thank you.” With a glance in the kids’ direction to make sure they were still distracted, Betty pecked a kiss on Jughead’s lips. 

 

“My god. I need more of you. One little kiss feels like torture.” He groaned quietly. 

 

“More to come, baby.” She patted his chest and slipped around him. She heard him let out a tiny growl before he turned around and changed his face for the children. 

 

Betty bent down and talked to the kids about the caterpillar. Asked them what they thought about it and what they had observed. She then went on to tell them all about the life cycle of the caterpillar, asking them if they knew what caterpillars turned into. She told them about the chrysalis and it’s transformation into a butterfly. 

 

Jughead watched on as Betty had a sweet little teaching moment with her sister’s children. He admired the way she spoke with love and patience and enthusiasm. His heart could barely take it. He always knew she was good with children, even at a young age and when they were teens. Seeing her shine her bright light now, for just him and these kids to see, felt like such an honor and privilege. He stood a little taller knowing that he was the one here with her, no one else. 

 

“Why don’t we head back for lunch?” Betty offered. Everyone followed along happily. 

 

“Should we make macaroni and cheese and hotdogs for lunch? That was my favorite meal when I was your age.” Jughead looked to Juniper and Dagwood. 

 

“Yeah!” The kids shouted and then raced each other to the house. 

 

Betty and Jughead watched them go. Jughead slipped his hand into Betty’s and looked over to see her blush and smile. 

 

“It’s still one of my favorite meals.” Betty looked up at him and her smile grew. 

 

“Noted.” She replied, squeezing his hand affectionately. 

  
  
  


Once they were back inside, Jughead started making lunch while Betty helped the kids wash up. Betty, then, joined Jughead in the kitchen to help with lunch. She cut up some red bell peppers and honeycrisp apples for everyone to share, helping to make lunch a more balanced meal. Betty and Jughead worked wordlessly alongside each other as they prepared the food. They took every opportunity available to steal secret touches and glances, stoking the fire blazing inside of them. 

 

All four of them sat down to lunch and ate happily. Betty had to encourage the kids to eat their peppers and they did eat them, eventually. It may have only took Jughead bribing them with a treat of candy first. 

 

“Can we go swimming now?” Dagwood asked with a bit of a whine. 

 

“Dag, Mommy says we have to wait some time after we eat before we can go swimming! It’s the rule!” Juniper announced. Dagwood slumped his shoulders in disappointment. 

 

“Is that really a thing?” Jughead whispered to Betty. 

 

“I always thought our parents just made it up, but one time we let these two swim right after a meal and Juniper threw up in the pool. It was a terrible mess.” Betty informed him. 

 

“Oh. Yeah, I would like to not have to clean up puke today. That is not on my wish list.” Jughead scrunched his face up in disgust. 

 

Betty laughed. “Agreed! ...Hey kids, why don’t we watch a little show and then your bodies will be ready to swim.”

 

“Can we watch Paw Patrol?” Dagwood asked. 

 

“Let’s see what we can find on the TV…” Betty helped them find a show they both liked and let them chill for a little bit. 

 

Jughead was sitting in a chair, ready to watch the kids’ show with them. Betty leaned down to tell him, “I’m gonna go clean up our mess from lunch while you guys watch.”

 

Jughead was up and following her to the kitchen without a moment of hesitation. Betty smiled and noted that he was always so willing to help, it was such a stark difference to any man she had witnessed from her past. Jughead washed the pots, dishes and silverware that were dirty while Betty dried them. 

 

After putting away the last bowl, Jughead trapped Betty by putting two hands on either side of the countertop and pressing his body into hers. Knowing that the twins were occupied with a tv show, Betty let herself indulge. She pressed her ass back into Jughead’s dick and his response was to growl in her ear. Betty turned her body around, the best she could since he still had her trapped. Looking dead in his eyes and not saying a word, she slipped her hands up and under Jughead’s shirt and scraped her nails down his abs. She felt his body shudder, but heard his breath hitch and then moan softly. 

 

“Betty fucking Cooper.” He said it angrily, but she knew he wasn’t really angry. She was very proud of him for keeping his voice down too. Betty loved spending time with her niece and nephew, but right now, every minute she wasn’t alone with Jughead was slowly killing her inside; she could tell he felt the same way. 

 

“Yes?” She said innocently, still running her fingertips and nails on the skin underneath his shirt. 

 

“I may have made the mistake of believing you were naive before, but you can be sure I know better now. You can’t fool me, Miss Cooper!” He cocked his head and glared at her, with a happy smirk firmly in place. 

 

Betty could feel herself inflate with pride. She didn’t like it when people expected her to be a certain way. She was pegged as innocent and naive at a very young age. Sometimes it benefited her, but most times it just caused her pain and sadness. Jughead knew her and was treating her with the respect she deserved. She couldn’t be happier. 

 

Jughead reached forward and kissed her deeply. Betty responded willingly. Her arms moved up and grasped either side of his head, pulling him closer. Jughead slipped his leg in between her own and pressed his thigh flush against her center. The gasp that left her mouth had him responding with even more aggression. Their kisses were hungry and intense. Betty’s body began grinding down on a Jughead’s thigh. Jughead groaned in affirmation moving his hands from the counter to her hips to encourage her movements further. 

 

Their mouthed broke apart for necessary oxygen to reach their lungs again. With a breath of fresh air, Betty realized where they were and who was around. The twins were still enthralled with the tv, but they could decide to interrupt at any minute and she didn’t need them seeing all this, potentially scarring them for life. 

 

“Jug— Jug. We gotta stop.”

 

His lips moved to her neck. “Nuh uh.” He continued his path down her neck and onto the part of her shoulder that was exposed, seemingly content to ignore Betty. 

 

“Jug, there are two 5 year olds in the next room that do not need tickets to this show.” She giggled. 

 

Jughead brought his eyes up to look at the beautiful woman in front of him. “But I want tickets to this show! Can I get tickets to this show?” He kissed her smiling lips again and again and again. 

 

“Juggie… you’re amazing.” She felt him kiss her forehead. “Let’s have some fun with these kids and then have some fun of our own tonight, ok?”

 

“Deal.” He smiled down at her. 

 

Just then, Juniper walked into the kitchen. “Aunt Betty!” Jughead jumped away from Betty and quickly put his hand on his hip as if to look nonchalant. Betty could barely contain her giggle. 

 

“Yes, sweetie?”

 

“Our show is done! Can we go swimming now?”

 

“Absolutely! Let’s go get changed.” Betty gave Jughead a glance. He was still in the same pose and looked wildly uncomfortable since getting caught. Betty shook her head at him. “You’re a leader of a gang…” she whispered exaggeratedly. “And a little girl just scared you.” She shook her head and held her lips together tightly so the laughter that wanted to escape would stay trapped inside. Back to her normal voice, she announced - “We’ll be right back. Why don’t you go get your swim trunks on so you can swim too?”

 

“Right. Yes. Good idea, Betty. Excellent.” He sounded like a robot and had no idea why his body was acting so jumpy. 

 

As Betty and Juniper were walking away, Jughead heard the little girl ask - “Was Jughead giving you a hug in the kitchen?” Jughead’s face turned beet red and Betty laughed loudly. 

 

“Yes, Junie. He was. Jughead and I are friends. Friends give hugs.” Betty answered calmly. “Just like I give you and Dag hugs…” Betty then swooped Juniper up in her arms and swung her in a circle. “Dagwood! Come on! Let’s go get your swimsuit on!”

 

The pitter patter of his tiny feet rang throughout the hallway. “YAY! SWIMMING!” Dagwood yelled excitedly. And the next thing they knew, the two kids were racing up the stairs. 

 

Jughead caught up to Betty and whispered in her ear. “I was definitely doing more than hugging you… but if that’s all you want, Coop…” He let the insinuation hang. 

 

“Jughead Jones! You are putting out tonight, you hear me?”

 

Jughead started jogging up the stairs. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He held his hand up to his ear. “I can’t hear you, Betty! Speak up!” 

 

“I’ll show you ‘speak up…’” And as if the situation were repeating itself, Betty was chasing Jughead up the stairs, just like the younger ones did before them. Giggles were bouncing off the walls, filling the house with more joy and love than it's ever known. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot express enough of my gratitude and love for those of you that have read and continue to read (and comment! on) this story. Thank you for your encouragement and excitement and love!!! Xoxx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, folks! Part Two of Bughead Babysitting (while they're also house-sitting) coming at ya!
> 
> Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes that you might come across. I try to reread and edit as best as I can, but I don't always catch everything.

After helping the kids change into their swimsuits, Betty slipped into the bathroom and quickly got changed herself. She chose a one-piece suit this time and it was covered in lemons of the brightest yellow and green leaves scattered across the fabric. She tied her hair up in a knot and threw her light, flowy cover-up on. With towels in hand, they all went back downstairs. She found Jughead waiting at the kitchen counter for them. 

 

“Ready?” He asked them all excitedly. 

 

“Yeah!” Both kids shouted in unison, Juniper jumping with glee. 

 

All four of them went outside and got their stuff situated. Jughead set about getting the solar cover off the pool and made sure everything was ready and right before they got in. As Jughead was preparing the pool, Betty started drenching the two children in sunscreen. Head to toe, they were covered. You could never be too careful. Betty went to help them get their life vests on, but Dagwood protested. 

 

“Noooo. I don’t wanna wear that.” The little boy whined. 

 

“Dagwood, there is no discussion about this. You will wear your life vest or you will not swim.” Betty scared herself a little. The Alice Cooper in her came out without proper warning, but she didn’t let the kids see her shock. 

 

“Aunt Betty! I’m a really good swimmer! Promise!” He was using his best begging eyes. 

 

“Dag, honey, I know you are a good swimmer, but I need to make sure you are safe. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Now, let’s put this on or you can sit and watch us all swim. What’ll it be?” She kept her voice calm and collected. 

 

“Fiiiine,” he finally gave in. 

 

Jughead heard most of the conversation and was seriously impressed with Betty, and maybe only a little turned on. “Dagwood, buddy, that life vest is the coolest! I can’t believe it has all my favorite colors on it!” He held his hand up for a high five and Dagwood slapped it proudly. 

 

“My favorite color is green.” Dagwood informed Jughead. 

 

“Mine is pink and purple… and sparkles.” Juniper chimed in. 

 

“Sparkles, huh? That’s pretty cool too.” Jughead smiled at Juniper and her face lit up. 

 

Jughead turned to Betty and spoke in a low enough tone that the twins couldn’t hear. “Negotiate like that with me, and you’ll win every time, Betts.” He winked. She blushed. “Hey guys! Wanna see me do a really big cannonball?”

 

“Yeah!” The kids shouted and they watched with bated breath as Jughead ran around to the side of the pool, jumped as high as he could and scrunched his body up into a ball, hitting the water and creating a huge splash. Dagwood, Juniper and Betty all clapped and laughed and shouted hooray. Both kids used the steps to get into the pool and played and splashed around. 

 

Betty pulled out the sunscreen and started lotioning her neck, arms and legs. “Jug!” She called. “You forgot your sunscreen!” 

 

“Will they be okay without one of us in the pool?” Jughead asked. 

 

“We’ll only be a minute and we’ll keep our eyes on them.” 

 

Jughead stepped out of the pool after telling the kids he’d be right back. When he got to Betty, she held the sunscreen out for him. “Do my back?” She nearly purred. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Betty.” He mumbled. 

 

She turned around, kids still within eyesight and waited for him. He put some of the sunscreen in his hands and started rubbing it on the parts of her back that were exposed. Betty hummed and Jughead had to count to three in order to not get too excited with everything that was happening. He decided to be a little mischievous and added a little more lotion to his hands. 

 

“I think you missed a spot…”

 

“I did?” Betty asked, surprised. 

 

And then she felt his hands on her upper thighs and butt. She gasped and as he rubbed the lotion into her skin, he pushed her suit a little higher into her crack so most of her butt was exposed to him. He settled his chin on her shoulder and hummed. 

 

“We can’t let this sweet ass get burnt, Betts. That would be terrible!” The smile on his voice affecting the tone in his voice. 

 

Betty giggled softly and enjoyed every bit of Jughead’s touch on her. “Jughead, my swimsuit was covering my butt just fine, but damn…” she whispered, knowing the kids couldn’t hear her and seeing that they were still happily playing in the pool. “This feels so good, I may need sunscreen rubbed into my ass every day!” 

 

Jughead used his fingers to essentially pull the wedgie out that he had created for her. “Sign me up, baby! You have such a great ass.”

 

Betty’s face pinkened and not from the sun's rays. She watched Jughead grab a towel and dry off his chest and back quickly. She squirted some sunscreen in her hands and started rubbing it into his back, while he put it on his front. She took a little extra time to smooth the lotion in as she admired his muscles and tattoos. She could drool over how sexy his back was and not even be ashamed.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not actually drooling.” She murmured to Jughead with a knowing smile. He chuckled out loud. 

 

With a sneak attack, Jughead grabbed Betty and threw her over his shoulder. 

 

“Jughead!” She beat on his back. “Hey! Ah! Put me down! What are you doing?!!”

 

Jughead ignored her cries and shouted at the kids. “Juniper! Dagwood! Should I throw Aunt Betty in the pool?”

 

“WHAT?!” Betty yelled, but her further protesting was drowned out by the twins’ shouts of joy and affirmation. 

 

“The kids say yes, Betts. It’s outta my hands…. like literally, you’re going to be outta my hands.” His laugh bellowed from deep down in his belly as he hauled her into the pool with a hefty splash. He egged the kids on with more shouts of excitement. 

 

As Betty came up from under the water and wiped her face clean, but as soon as she could see again, Jughead jumped in next to her with a huge splash. Betty groaned in frustration. 

 

“Forsythe! Agh! You better be glad these kids are here.” Warning clear in her voice, she glared in his direction. 

 

“What do you mean, Betts?” He teased. The kids were laughing. 

 

“What’s Forsythe?” Juniper asked. Betty laughed so hard she fell back into the water. 

 

“That’s Jughead’s real name, Junie. Isn’t it funny?” 

 

“Yeah, it is!” Both kids laughed with Betty. 

 

“You guys have literally no room to talk…” Jughead said under his breath. Betty overheard and chuckled heartily. 

 

They all played in the pool for so long. Betty twirled Juniper while Jughead threw Dagwood into the air so he could fall down and splash in the pool. Then, they switched. It was so much fun, for adult and kid alike. The kids took turns doing fun jumps into the pool and Betty and Jughead cheered loudly for each one. And when an opportunity arose, Betty and Jughead would steal secret touches with each other. 

 

When the kids looked like they were getting tired out, Betty suggested they take a break outside the pool. When they got out, Betty checked her phone and saw that it was nearing dinner time. She hadn’t even realized how much time had passed. She also saw that she had a text from Polly. She was checking in to see how the kids were doing and if they were driving Betty too crazy yet. 

 

**Betty:** we’re having so much fun! I brought them to the Lodges’ this morning. We went on a hiking adventure, enjoyed lunch and just got done swimming for a long time! I’m sure Mom told you Jughead was here. I’ll explain my version of the story later. He offered to help watch the kids and they are loving him! We’re heading inside to eat dinner now. Hope you’re having fun, Pol!

 

She sent the text then informed Jughead of the time. He was just as surprised as her. 

 

“Time really does fly when you’re having fun!” Jughead smiled directly in Dagwood’s face as he helped him dry off with a towel, tickling him at the same time. Betty’s heart was about to burst from the sweetness as she bent down to help Juniper dry off as well.

 

“What do you guys think we should have for dinner?” Betty asked while drying herself off with her towel. 

 

“Spaghetti!” Dagwood shouted. 

 

“With meatballs!” Juniper agreed. 

 

Jughead slowly looked up at Betty. “Is that hard? Should we just order in? I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

 

“It’s not hard, unless you make the meatballs from scratch… which is what they want because I know their mom makes the best spaghetti and meatballs! Doesn’t she?” Both kids nod emphatically. “Well, I don’t make it as good as your mommy. We could order from Linguine’s restaurant or we could get Pop’s…” 

 

“Mmm. Burgers and fries and milkshakes. Now, I’m drooling.” Jughead stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Ooo! I want a milkshake!” Juniper swooned. 

 

“Me too! Me too!” Dagwood jumped up and down. 

 

“Will you eat a burger first?” Betty asked pointedly. Both kids nodded forcefully; Jughead did the same, which made Betty burst out laughing. 

 

“Let’s go get changed! Pop will be so happy to see you two.” Betty started toward the house. 

 

Jughead came up beside her. “And you. Pop always loves seeing you.” He bumped into her shoulder lightly. Betty smiled brightly at him in return. 

 

Once they were in the house, Betty let the kids know that they needed to get clean after swimming in the pool full of chlorine. “Your mom might actually kill me if your precious blonde hair turns green.” She informed them. So she got them both situated in the bathtub in her ensuite. She scrubbed their heads and helped them clean their bodies. Once they were dry and in clean clothes, she brushed their hair and kissed their cheeks. “All clean! Why don’t you guys play with the toys you packed while I take a quick shower, ok?”

 

Betty walked across the hall and knocked on Jughead’s door. “Come in!” He called out. Betty walked in the room and saw Jughead reclined on his giant, King sized bed. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey beautiful.” His smile melted her heart. She walked over to him and stood next to the bed. Jughead sat up so both of his legs were hanging off the bed and encasing both of hers. 

 

“Hey handsome,” her voice as smooth as butter. “I need to take a quick shower. Do you mind?” She hooked her thumb towards his bathroom. 

 

“Fuck. If I would’ve known you were gonna shower, I would have waited to shower with you!” He stuck his lip out in a pout. 

 

“Awe, poor baby.” She plucked at his bottom lip with her fingers. “This shower is gonna be a fast one though. The kids are waiting.”

 

“Oh, I can be fast.” He smiled devilishly. 

 

“That’s not usually something men brag about..” Betty teased. 

 

“Listen, I make no promises the first time we get to… be together. You have me wound up so tight right now, I’m just a cool breeze away from a hot problem.” Betty’s easy laugh brought Jughead so much happiness. “Do you want some help in the shower?” Jughead let his hands roam over Betty’s swimsuit clad body. 

 

“Mmm. As much as I’d love your help, we’ve already been interrupted once by the twins. I do not want them running home to my sister and my mom telling them that Aunt Betty and Jughead were ‘hugging’ in the shower.”

 

Jughead snorted in laughter. “The wrath of Alice Cooper is real.” His whole body shuddered. 

 

Betty’s eyes widened and she nodded comically. “Alright, I’m gonna hop in the shower. Will you go hang out in my room with the kids?”

 

“You bet. I can’t promise I won’t be thinking about you though… wet and naked in my shower… holy shit. Don’t make me go.” He pressed the side of his face into her stomach and hugged her tightly. 

 

Betty carded her fingers through his midnight curls. “I can’t wait to be wet and naked with you… not in the shower.”

 

Jughead turned his face straight into her body, his head nestled in her chest. A muffled  “fuuuuck” could be heard. Betty grabbed the sides of his face and tilted it up to look at her. 

 

“I’m sorry we have to wait, Jug.”

 

Jughead stood up, all teasing gone, and grabbed her face. “Don’t you dare apologize, Betty. You are totally worth the wait.” He bent down and connected their lips with the perfect amount of pressure. Betty almost lost her footing just by the sheer emotional weight of the kiss. When Jughead pulled back, he could see the dazed expression on her face. “Alright, hop to, Coop. Go get clean so we can get these kids some food.” He swatted her butt and she yelped in surprise. Jughead watched her disappear into his bathroom and groaned audibly when he knew she couldn’t hear him anymore. 

 

Betty showered quickly, jumped out and wrapped a towel around her body. After she wrapped her hair up in a different towel, she looked around and realized she didn’t grab her clothes before coming in the bathroom. “Shit.” 

 

Betty tiptoed into Jughead’s room and found it empty. When she went into the hallway, she called Jughead’s name, trying to sound nonchalant. Two seconds later, he poked his head out of the door. When he saw Betty wrapped up in towels looking nervous, his eyes widened in shock, but then his expression quickly turned mischievous. “Here? In the hall? Betty Cooper, how scandalous!” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up, Jug.” The laughter in her voice telling. “I forgot to bring clothes with me.” She folded her arms across her chest, which only pushed up her boobs to make them look bigger, something Jughead was acutely aware of. 

 

“Fucking hell, Betts. If you don’t stop parading your nearly naked body around in front of me, I’m going to have no choice, but to make sweet love to you in this very hallway.” Betty tried to hold back her smile by shaking her head and pressing her lips together. “Do you need me to get some clothes for you?” Jughead asked, hooking his thumb back toward her room, where the kids were still playing. 

 

“That’s so sweet of you to offer, really. I think it’ll be easier if you just gather the kids and take them downstairs for me. I’ll get ready as fast as I can.” Betty stepped further into the hallway, closer to Jughead. He followed her lead and stepped closer to her as well. Betty pushed up to her tiptoes and whispered to Jughead. “Just one more…” She kissed his smiling lips and sighed happily. She stepped back into Jughead’s room while he got the kids downstairs. Then she ran into her room, slipped on her clothes, which included a tee and overall shorts. She brushed through her hair and leaving it down to dry in it’s natural wavy state and applied some mascara for good measure. 

 

When Betty made it downstairs she found Jughead getting the kids into her car, strapping them into their booster seats. 

 

“Look at you guys!” She exclaimed when she first saw them! The twins smiled brightly at her while Jughead remained focused on buckling them in correctly. 

 

“Got it!” He proclaimed proudly. “Right?” He turned and asked Betty, suddenly skeptical of his abilities. 

 

Betty chuckled. “Yep! Looks good!” She felt so happy when she saw how proud he was. 

  
  
  


When they pulled in to Pop’s Diner and all piled out of the car, Betty was overwhelmed at the sight of Jughead holding her niece and nephew’s hands as they walked ahead of her into the restaurant. It was like she saw her (potential) future flash before her eyes. Jughead had proven to be amazing with kids. Did he want his own someday? Would he want to make babies with her? Would they be good parents… a happy family… if that’s what was in the cards for them? What about the Serpents? Why in heaven’s name is she even thinking about all of this when they haven’t even fully discussed their future? 

 

“Betts? You coming?” Jughead pulled her out of the swirling anxious thoughts that nearly took her breath away. 

 

“Yeah!” She spoke up, picking up her pace to catch up with them. 

 

When the bell chimes over the door, Pop was the first smiling face they saw. “My, my! Who do we have here?” The jolly old man sang. 

 

“Heya Pop,” Jughead greeted. 

 

“Can you guys say hi to Pop?” Betty asked the twins, who both politely waved their hands and squeaked out a shy ‘hi.’

 

“Well, hello there children!” The love and affection seeped out of every pore of the man’s being. He barely knew these kids and he made them feel like they were at home. “Betty! Jughead! It’s so good to see both you kids. And together?!” Pop’s pointed look made Betty falter, Jughead took it in stride though. “Even better.” Pop finished with a smile. 

 

“Thanks Pop.” Jughead smiled gratefully. Betty smiled too and helped usher the kids toward a booth. 

 

While each kid chose a side and climbed in, Betty stepped next to Jughead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about the repercussions of us being seen together in public...with little kids…will this be bad?” 

 

“It’s Pop’s, Betty. I’m not going to avoid the best food in town just because there might be a chance of trouble. And I’ve already decided that if anyone gives me crap, I’ll lay them out. Or make Sweet Pea do it.” He shrugged with nonchalance to drive his point home. 

 

“Okkkk. I just—don’t understand this life yet. I’ll get there.” 

 

“You will.” His smile looked like it held all the moons and the stars; as if he wanted nothing more than to make Betty comfortable in his life. 

 

“Sit by me, Jughead!” Dagwood shouted happily. 

 

“You got it, buddy.” Jughead slid into his side of the both while Betty got comfortable on the girl’s side. 

 

They got their orders in with the server and chatted about their day to pass the time. Betty kept catching Jughead staring at her, making her cheeks burn, wondering what he was thinking about. Betty couldn’t stand not touching him for a second longer, so she discreetly slipped her foot out of her sandal and started rubbing her toes along the back of Jughead’s calf. She watched his eyes widen in surprise, but he kept his attention trained on Juniper since she was in the middle of telling him a story. Betty smiled mischievously while she kept moving her toes along his leg seductively, trying to get him to break. She got as far as him biting his lip to hold back his smile, but he otherwise gave Juniper the attention she deserved. When their food was delivered, Jughead looked at Betty and mouthed the words ‘not fair’ and then he reached one of his hands down to grab her foot and sweetly squeeze it with the perfect amount of pressure. Betty kept her foot hooked around his calf as they all ate their burgers and fries and sipped on their milkshakes. 

 

With a wave goodbye to Pop, all four of them shuffled out of the diner and back to the car. The drive back to the Lodges was quiet, a tell tale sign that everyone had a fun and full day. Betty got a text from Polly, letting her know that she’d come pick the kids up from the Lodges around 8pm. That gave them two hours to relax before she arrived. 

 

When they got back into the house, Jughead took the kids into the den and got them settled in with a Disney movie he found on Netflix. Betty went around the house and gathered up all the kids belongings to pack up and make sure it was ready for when Polly arrived. She’s glad she thought ahead earlier and packed their pajamas. Polly would be coming to pick them up after their technical bedtime. This way, if they fell asleep in the car, Polly could just transfer them to bed. 

 

After everything was sorted, Betty helped the kids change into their pajamas. Then, they all piled onto the couch and snuggled in to finish the movie. Betty was on one side with Dagwood pressed into her side. Jughead was on the other side of the couch and somehow, Juniper had made her way into his lap. Just before the movie ended, Betty looked down and saw that Dagwood had fallen asleep on her, his head slumped onto her belly. Betty peered over at Jughead and saw that he was playing with Juniper’s hair and she was fast asleep on top of him. 

 

Jughead must have felt her stare because he turned to look at her, realizing the same thing about the twins’ state. “Wow!” He whispered. “We tired them out today.” Betty nodded her head emphatically, a yawn sneaking out to remind her that the kids weren’t the only ones tired out. The slight weight and warmth of the sleeping Juniper started to lull Jughead to sleep. His eyes drooped closed and his breathing evened, but were sorely interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. Jughead’s eyes shot open and he turned to look at Betty.

 

“I’ll get it,” she whispered, gently moving Dagwood so he was laying on the couch completely. Betty snuck a kiss to Juniper’s cheek and then Jughead’s on her way to get the front door.

 

Betty opened the door to a tired and frazzled Polly.

 

“Hi,” Betty greeted, with an empathetic smile.

 

“Hi,” Polly smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Thank you so much, Betty.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Pol.” 

 

The sisters embraced; their hug lasting longer than normal as Betty held on extra tight to her exhausted sibling. Finally stepping back, Polly asked, “Did they have a good time?”

 

“We all did.” Betty smiled and saw Polly eyeing her suspiciously. 

 

“Spill.” The older sister demanded. 

 

With a glance toward the back of the house, where she knew Jughead and both kids were, she leaned in to the conversation with Polly. She explained exactly what happened with the Lodges’ miscommunication and how hostile she was toward Jughead when they first arrived at the estate. 

 

Polly listened with bated breath. She had always known that her sister never stopped loving Jughead, her flame for him was practically eternal. She just wasn’t sure about Jughead. She didn’t know if he still loved her the same way he had or if he would ever do anything about it if he did still have feelings for her. 

 

Betty gushed to Polly about how sweet and attentive and caring Jughead was, once they got over their initial animosity. She told her about the pool and the night she drank too much and he took care of her and how they slept together, tangled beneath the sheets. She went on to tell her how everything came out in the open; how he finally told her that he never stopped loving her, how he just wanted to protect her. Betty then told her sister how Jughead asked her to be his queen. 

 

Polly gasped. “Did he—are you… was that a proposal?” Polly’s hands were bracing her hairline, her eyes were wide with shock. 

 

Betty laughed at her dramatic reaction. “Let’s not get too excited there, Pol. That’s not what it was.”

 

“It sure sounds like it. He’s loved you all this time….  And you’ve loved him all this time… what in the world?! How…? This is insane.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Are you okay? How are you feeling about it all?” 

 

“I’m really happy. We haven’t had much time to process because it all happened right before I picked up the kids yesterday.” 

 

“Oh my gosh! And then he offered to help you watch the kids?” Betty nodded. “Is he even real?” The sisters laughed together joyfully. 

 

“He was amazing with the kids, Pol. My heart could barely take it.”

 

“But he’s still with the Serpents?” Polly asked nervously. 

 

“He’s not just with them, he leads them. He’s their leader.”

 

“Betty… are you sure that’s safe? Are you sure this is what you want for your life?”

 

Betty looked at her sister confidently, posture strong. “Polly, I trust Jughead. Honestly, I never thought I would say that again, but I do. He’s proven to me, already, that he is everything I knew he would be. He didn’t pressure me into this. I chose it. I chose him. The rest? We’ll figure out as we go. All I know is I want him with me.”

 

“Okay.” Polly said simply and smiled brightly. 

 

“Okay?” Betty didn’t expect that kind of response. She was prepared to push back and defend herself more. 

 

“Yeah. I trust you, Betty. I love you. And… I’m not mom.” Both girls chuckled. “If this is what you want… who you want… I support you.”

 

Betty nearly burst into tears. Her arms flew around Polly and squeezed the life out of her. “I love you too.”

 

They both walked, an arm around the other’s back, toward the back of the house. When they walked around the corner and peered inside the den, they saw all the people in the room asleep. The siblings chuckled lightly, but just loud enough to alert Jughead to their presence.

 

Jughead’s eyes popped open, still filled with sleep, and he turned his head to whisper, “Hey, ladies.” He greeted them both, but his eyes were glued to the one he loved. Polly noticed right away. 

 

“Hey, Jughead. Long time no see.” Polly greeted back, softly.

 

He smiled brightly at her in return, not wanting to wake up the kids. “Can I help you carry them to the car?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Polly quickly replied. “I’ll grab Juniper from you, if you wouldn’t mind getting Dagwood. He’s growing so big, it’s getting harder for me to carry him now.”

 

They exchanged the sleeping child in Jughead’s arms without waking her, which seriously impressed Jughead. Then, he went over to Dagwood and lifted him easily. Dagwood stirred awake.

 

“Wha… What’s happening, Juggie?” His small voice quiet and garbled with sleep.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, buddy. Your mommy is here and I’m just helping you to the car so you can go home now.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Jughead walked through the Lodges’ home and toward the front door.

 

“Juggie?”

 

“Yeah, Dag?”

 

“I had so much fun with you today.”

 

Jughead took a second to swallow the lump that was in his throat after hearing Dagwood’s sweet declaration. “Me too, buddy. Me too. We’ll see each other again soon.” Jughead placed Dagwood inside Polly’s car in his carseat and helped him fasten his seatbelt.

 

“Okay, Juggie. G’night.” Dagwood’s head was tipped to the side and he was asleep again before Jughead could even shut the car door. 

 

Jughead could barely process all of the emotions he was feeling before Polly walked up to him and thanked him for his help. Betty was right behind her, placing the kids’ bag into the car for her sister.

 

“It’s really good to see you, Polly.” Jughead embraced her warmly. “You have truly wonderful kids.” Betty looked on and smiled happily at them.

 

“Thank you.” The words were a little messy and gargled because she was caught off guard by his show of affection and his genuine words. 

 

Betty walked over and hugged her sister again. They said their goodbyes, Polly thanking them repeatedly. Jughead stood next to Betty with his arm around her shoulder as they watched Polly and the kids drive off. Jughead turned Betty towards the house and they quietly walked back inside.

 

The evening air was cool, but also felt pregnant with anticipation. Betty’s arm was wrapped around Jughead’s waist as they walked back inside. Her fingers were playing with the shirt at his side while his fingers fumbled with the hair at her shoulder. No words were spoken between the two, but the energy between them was speaking volumes.

 

They stepped through the threshold and closed the front door. Jughead had Betty up against it faster than it took for him to blink his eyes. His mouth covered her own with the kind of desperation that a soldier home on leave would display. He clicked the front door locked before his hands cupped her face tightly and then immediately gentled as he felt the answering press of her lips. He felt Betty’s hands grab at his ribcage and then venture down to his hips as his mouth continued to love her deeply. When he finally broke away from her, Jughead took a deep breath to refill his lungs and then attached himself again to her neck and up to her ear. In between kisses, he shared his thoughts and desires.

 

“Today... was so fun... but the absolute... worst... torture.”

 

Betty hummed in response. “I’ve waited so long for you to do this to me...”

  
  
  


“ _...don’t stop _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment ((because who doesn't love validation lol)) and try not to be too mad at me for that sexy cliff hanger. ; ) I've been working on the next chapter and just got in an awesome writing groove. Currently, I have 4500+ words of smutty action coming your way and i'm not even done yet!! 
> 
> Stay tuned, lovelies! Xoxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! 
> 
> It’s happening!!!! It’s really happening!!
> 
> Here’s all the smutty smut I’ve been building these two lovebirds up to.... 
> 
> Thank you for joining me on the slowest burn ever. I love you!!!!

“Today... was so fun... but the absolute... worst... torture.”

 

Betty hummed in response. “I’ve waited so long for you to do this to me...”

  
  
  


“ _...don’t stop _ .”

  
  
  


Jughead didn’t think he could want her more in this moment, but hearing her say those words sent him into overdrive. His hands moved down and gripped the back of her thighs. He hoisted her up and she automatically threw her legs around his waist. Jughead turned around and had one destination in mind. 

 

One step, two step, three step… “ _ Shit! _ ” The words mumbled against her lips. His one hand left her ass to catch them before Betty’s back had a chance to hit the stairs. When she felt them start to fall, she immediately clenched her arms around him tighter and yelped into his mouth. He took a second to regroup and pulled back to look her in the face with remorse. 

 

“Guess I can’t make out and walk up the steps at the same time… scratch that off the resume.”

 

Betty’s giggles bounced off the tall walls of the grand foyer as Jughead started carrying her up the stairs once again; this time, with more focus and concentration. Once her giggles faded, Betty couldn’t help but to kiss him again. She couldn’t resist. She kissed him once, twice, and their bodies stopped their forward movement. Halfway up the stairs, Jughead stopped climbing to suck her face again. It seemed  _ he _ couldn’t resist either.

 

“Betty!” He seemed to scold as he broke his mouth away from hers. “Stop it! I need to get us up these stairs and you keep distracting me!”

 

Betty stuck her bottom lip out, playfully pouting, as Jughead hoisted her up higher and readjusted his hold on her. “Well, your mouth is distracting me!”

 

“My mouth can do more than distract…” His seductive smirk teasing. “...if we could just get up these damn stairs AND TO A BED!” He yelled out of playful frustration. 

 

“Mmmmph. Well, then hop to, mister! I wanna see what that mouth can do…”

 

Jughead glared at her, but then huffed a little harder as he sped up the stairs, determination clear. Betty’s smile was so big it hurt her cheeks. She didn’t care though. 

 

When they got to the top of the stairs, Jughead set Betty down, his breathing heavy.

 

“I need to work out more,” he huffed, hands on his knees.

 

“I plan on working you out a  **lot** more…” Betty started slinking backwards, away from him and toward their rooms. He looked up at her and she swore she could see his pupils blacken. 

 

When he stood to his full height and stepped towards her, she turned and ran down the hall, giggles plentiful. She could hear him take off after her right away. When she got to the end of the hall, she turned around to face him.

 

“Which room, baby?”

 

“I literally don’t care, Betty. I’ll take you in this hallway on the floor, if you’d let me, remember?” He slowly approached her and grasped her hips tightly to accentuate his point.

 

“Oh, I’d let you… but why do that when we have two amazing beds to choose from?” She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, leading him into the room he claimed as his own.

 

When they reached the bed’s edge, she turned and pushed him to sit. He went willingly. Betty stepped in between his knees and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Jughead’s hands automatically started running up and down her back as they just stared into each other’s eyes, soaking in the moment. 

 

Betty’s mind conjured up some memories of the times in her life when she couldn’t be in his arms, when she thought she would never be in his arms again. 

 

“ _ Where have you been _ ?” She whispered desperately, her words shaking with emotion. A tears brimmed her eyes as she reverently held his face in her hands. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

 

“Betts…” Jughead stood up and grabbed her face, using his thumb to wipe the lone tear that snuck out. He watched her squeeze her eyes shut, her eyelashes stuck together and wet as they rested high on her cheekbones. “I’m here. With you. It’s you and me. Right now.”

 

“I’m so happy,” her emotions making her sound the exact opposite of her words. 

 

Jughead kissed her lips, her nose, her eyes and when he pulled back to look at her, she opened her eyes and smiled. “I am so happy too.” He assured her. “Do you wanna do this? We can totally wait if that’s what you want.” His voice was strong and confident, showing no sign of pressure.

 

Betty cleared her throat, her body taking on a new strength. “I absolutely want to do this! Right now. I want you more than I’ve wanted anything in my entire life, Jug.”

 

The breath left his lungs and his heart jumped up to his throat at her declaration. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so desired, so wanted. Their passion ignited and lips magnetized. He moved his hands to the straps of her overalls and pushed them down. She grabbed for his shirt and yanked it up and over his head. He threw his shirt to the side of the room and she pushed her overall shorts down and over her hips, where they hit the ground beneath her to be left, forgotten. Betty unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, leaving him in only his tight, black boxer briefs. Jughead grabbed her face and focused on her top lip and then her bottom, until she started peeling her white tee up and over her head. Her hair swung free behind her, hitting her shoulders, while Jughead started kissing down her neck and onto her collarbone. Betty’s gasps were the only sounds to be heard in the great big mansion and they sent tingles down to Jughead’s toes.

 

Betty pushed Jughead down on the bed again and this time made him lay all the way back. She climbed up on top of him, each of her knees settling on either side of his hips.

 

As Jughead was flung backward, his arms flew to the side as well. He watched her climb on top of him, enamored with her seduction. His hands found her knees and pushed up her thighs, squeezing lightly, as his eyes devoured her body that was dressed in only a white cotton bra and light blue panties. The lace that lined the top of her panties drew his attention. His fingertips danced along their delicate edge, tickling her soft skin underneath. 

 

Betty watched Jughead’s eyes light up as his hands moved over her body. When his fingertips started moving across her lower abdomen the butterflies inside her started fluttering madly. It had been so long since Jughead had seen her like this. It had been so long since he  _ touched _ her like this. She closed her eyes to savor the moment, but decided very quickly that she’d rather open them so she could soak in the vision of the man underneath her. And boy, was he a  _ man _ now. His chest was fuller. His arms were toned, stronger. His neck looked different too; thicker, perhaps stronger as well. She moved her hands to touch - chest, collarbone, neck. She felt a rumble beneath her touch, knowing he appreciated her exploration. 

 

“C’mere,” he whispered.

 

His hands gently guided her down, Betty’s hands flat on his chest, so their lips could meet again. They kissed like there was nothing else in the world more important than just  _ this _ . His hands were gripping her head; his fingers twisted in her hair. Slow and steady, they were finding each other again. His nose bumped hers and then nestled into her cheek. Their tongues danced a dance that lit fire low in their bellies. 

 

Jughead pushed up and rolled them over so he could settle on top of her. His legs cradled on either side of her body now and his elbows bent, holding most of his weight. Betty smiled up at him and he felt his soul mend from all the dark and lonely places it had ventured. Her hands moved up his neck and into his hair, scraping his scalp and pulling with the perfect amount of pressure on his black curls. 

 

“You’re hair is amazing. I’ve missed this.”

 

He kissed her neck and then right behind her ear. “You missed my hair?” His tone humorous.

 

“Yes. I did.” Her voice making it clear that she didn’t care how crazy she sounded. “It’s such beautiful hair. You’re so beautiful, Jughead.”

 

It seemed so crazy to hear someone say that to him. No one had ever said that to him in bed. He felt every fiber in him want to retort back in sarcasm and deflection, but he refrained. Not only does he trust Betty, he wanted to believe her. He knew she was completely genuine in her love and affection. So, he pulled his head back to look in her eyes. They were full of shyness and joy. 

 

“Thank you,” he told her sincerely and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “If I tell you how beautiful I find you right now, will that sound cheesy and forced?” He bumped his nose on hers and smiled gently.

 

“No. Do you think I’m beautiful, Juggie?”

 

Jughead rested his body on hers and felt her spread her long legs so he could settle between them comfortably. He loved feeling so close to her with their bodies twisted around each other. He brought his hands up to brush her hair back off her forehead and then ran the side of his thumb down her temple and along her cheekbone. He pushed into her bottom lip and pulled it free before bringing both of his hands down to hug her upper body. 

 

“Betts, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen walk this Earth. Your smile makes me feel like there is no bad in the world and your eyes are a chasm I could get lost in every hour of every day.”

 

Betty felt the emptiness that existed inside of her fill up and overflow with love and purpose. She felt seen.

 

Jughead smirked and then turned his voice. “And this body?! I. Can’t. Even.”

 

Betty cackled. Her whole body shook with laughter. She knew he was being funny, but she also knew that he meant it too. She could see it in his eyes. She had seen it in his eyes for days now. He appreciated her body. Betty felt confident in that. 

 

“Your body’s okay too, I guess…” Betty did her best to sound disinterested and bored. 

 

“UGH!” Jughead’s jaw dropped, completely offended.  “How dare you…” He tickled her endlessly until she was begging for him to stop. 

 

“Ok! OK! I love your body. You body is the best! It’s the hottest body I’ve ever seen!” She rambled quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Do not patronize me, Elizabeth.”

 

Betty stilled and settled underneath him, peering up into his eyes. “Say it again.” Her voice void of any playfulness.

 

Jughead narrowed his eyes and took his time to answer her. “You heard me… Elizabeth.”

 

Her hands slowly moved up from his biceps to his neck, down his chest and furthermore to his abdomen. “No more playing. I want you, Jug. I want you inside me.”

 

Jughead didn’t hesitate. His lips found hers again and his hands got to work. He pushed her bra straps down and off her shoulders. His lips moved down her chest to meet the place that his fingers newly uncovered. With the cups of her bra pushed down, her nipples were exposed to the cool air and they puckered instantly. Jughead’s mouth covered one, licking up and around, until he moved over to the other one, loving it in the same way. 

 

Betty felt lavished by him and couldn’t wait to be rid of all the layers between them. As Jughead moved over her breasts, she arched her body closer to him and slipped her arms behind her to unfasten her bra. She quickly disentangled herself and threw it across the room. She watched as Jughead traveled down, kissing the underside of her breasts before licking down her stomach. His fingers dug into the sides of her panties and looked up, waiting for permission to get rid of them.

 

“Take them off, baby.” She whispered heatedly. His answering groan making her smile.

 

Jughead pulled her panties down, all the way down her legs. Once they were off and forgotten, he kissed her perfect feet and then her ankles. His kisses moved up her toned calves and onto the inside of her knees. His kisses got bigger and sloppier as he kissed one thigh and then the other until he was firmly situated between both of her gorgeous legs, his body flat against the bed. 

 

“Jug… Jug… You don’t have to do that.” Betty reached her upper body down to try and guide him back up to her.

 

Jughead popped his head up. “What?! Why wouldn’t I want to do this?! I mean, look at you!” And look at her, he did! Her lips were perfect, glistening in between the folds. His mouth watered just thinking about getting to eat her up.

 

“I just-- you don’t have to… It’s not--”

 

Jughead moved his eyes back up to hers after hearing her ramble. “Betty, do you not want me to do this?” He pushed his body away from her center, out of respect, trying to discern what her body language was trying to say.

 

Betty was sitting up now, her hands flew to cover her face, her words mumbled into her palms. “I don’t know… I just… You just… haven’t done that before.”

 

Jughead sat up and grabbed at her wrists to free her face. “I know, Betts. It’s okay. We don’t have to do that if it makes you uncomfortable.” Concern laced his brows.

 

“I mean,  **you** don’t make me uncomfortable. I’ve never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life.” Jughead visibly relaxed at her words. Betty’s fingers fumbled in nervousness. “I just… No one has ever done that to me before.” She chanced a glance up to look at him.

 

His face was full of confusion and concern. “Did-- Did someone hurt you while they--”   
  
“No! No. It’s not that. Not at all! I just thought that no one has done that for a reason. I mean, it’s probably gross, right? I don’t want you to be grossed out by me…” Betty was a rambling, nervous mess. 

 

“Gross?! Are you joking me??” Betty’s eyes finally stopped darting around anxiously. Jughead gently cupped her cheeks to get her full attention. “Betts, my mouth was literally watering earlier as I was looking at you down there.” The blush that instantly covered Betty’s cheeks made Jughead smirk. “You are not gross! Nowhere even close to gross. Not that I like to think about this, but any other guy that didn’t do that to you was obviously a selfish dumbass.”

 

“But you didn’t do that to me back then…” Her voice was small and embarrassed, eyes downcast.

 

“Betty, I was a child. I had no fucking idea what I was doing!” He chuckled.

 

“You weren’t a child.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “That sounds terrible. Don’t say it like that.”

 

“Fine. I was a teenager. I barely knew where to stick my dick, let alone use my mouth.” When Jughead looked at her, he could see that her anxiousness was finally dissipating. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry you felt that way. I never, ever want you to think you are gross. You are magnificent. I love every part of you.”

  
  


“You want to eat me out?” Her voice was still small, but more confident now.

 

Jughead laughed. “Yes. I really do, but only if you want me to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all.” He stroked her hair as he spoke.

 

“Why?”

 

Jughead pushed her body away from his to look at her face. He needed to see for himself if she was joking or not. “Why do I want to eat you out?” She nodded, her face lacked any sign of embarrassment and was full of only curiosity. “Because you’re fucking sexy, Betts! Your body is the hottest thing I could ever conjure up in my mind and I want to touch and kiss every part of it. I want to lick your most intimate place because I want to be as close as humanly possible to every part of you. I want to see if I can make you come undone with just my tongue. I am  _ legitimately _ excited about it.”

 

Betty’s body was humming after hearing Jughead explain his intentions. She couldn’t help the smile that lit up her face after hearing just how excited he was about doing something like  _ that _ to her. She started off so anxious and unsure, but hearing him talk about it had her wet with anticipation. __

 

“Betts, we don’t have to. You can take time to think about it, if you want, and we can try some other time if you’re up for it.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No. I think I want to try. Right now.” Her tone now full of confidence. “I mean, people like to do it for a reason, right? People wouldn’t do it if it didn’t feel good…”

 

“I mean, I assume so. I’ve never done this before either, remember?” His smile coaxed another smile out of her.

 

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

“Should we like high-five right now or…..” Betty shoved him and he chuckled. 

 

“But if you get grossed out…”

 

“Betty, I swear to God, if you say that again… I **will not** get grossed out. I promise you.”

 

“Fine, but if I don’t like it, I’m going to make you stop.”

 

“Oh, absolutely! Always. That’s always a thing.”

 

Betty pecked him on the lips and laid back down on her back, her arms crossed across her chest. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

Jughead chuckled lightly as he moved his body to cover hers. He leaned down to kiss her mouth. He kept kissing her until he felt her body relax completely. When he felt her legs instinctually widen for him, he started moving his kisses down her neck and to her chest. He swirled his tongue around each of her nipples, secretly giddy inside that they pebbled up just for him. He moved his kisses down her stomach, moving to lick and bite each of her hip bones, as his body nestled perfectly between her legs again. He rested his chin on her pelvic bone, looked up and waited for her to make eye contact with him.

 

“Are you sure?” His gentleness soothing her soul. 

 

“Mmm, yes.” She moaned, completely relaxed under his ministrations. “Are  _ you _ sure?” Her head shot up and her eyes worried.

 

“God, yes.” He returned easily. He took a moment to look at her again, his excitement building. He kissed the inside of her thighs just below her center and he heard her breath catch. Her legs were tense again, so he used his hands to tenderly trace invisible lines along her skin to help relax her. He kept sneaking kisses all over her; everywhere except on her most intimate place. He knew (well, he hoped) it wouldn’t take long for her to relax completely. She started writhing beneath him, ready for the connection. 

 

Jughead took a deep breath (but not too loudly) and finally let his tongue connect with her folds, licking from bottom to top. Betty gasped loudly, her upper body lunging off the bed involuntarily. 

 

“ _ Holy shit! _ ” Jughead exclaimed excitedly, before moving his tongue to her center once again. He found her opening and pushed his tongue in as far as he could reach, reveling in her heat and slickness. 

 

“You taste so good!”

 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, unable to hold her composure. “I do?!”

 

“Yes!” He said with exasperated joy in between moving his mouth over her. 

 

Her “oh my gods” were plentiful and varied in volume as Jughead made love to her with his mouth. When he found her clit and licked hard, she shouted loudly and then covered her face in embarrassment. 

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m being so loud.” She said it more out of self-reflection than anything else. 

 

“I know!” Jughead replied with vigor. “It’s fucking awesome.”

 

“It feels so good, Juggie.” 

 

He stopped and looked up at her from his spot between her legs. He saw that she was already watching him. “You like it?”

 

“Yessss. You’re amazing.”

 

Smiles were plastered on their faces. 

 

“Betts,  _ you _ are so amazing. This is incredible.” 

 

He found her clit again and she threw her head back against her pillow. Betty felt her body start to tingle everywhere. She knew her orgasm was close. “Jug— I…”

 

Jughead took that as his cue to push harder and faster with his tongue. He felt her body start to move with him. He followed her rhythm as he could tell her tension was building. 

 

“Oh my… Jug… that’s it. Holy. My god. Fuuuuck.”

 

And just like that, Betty was tipped over the edge. Her climax exploded in every part of her. She saw stars behind her squeezed eyes and her legs were tightly wrapped around Jughead’s head. 

 

Jughead felt her body convulse and he moved his tongue over and over, helping her ride out every pleasure wave. He wasn’t prepared for just how excited his body would be in response to her undoing. His dick was full and hard. His legs were moving along the bed, as if he were trying to climb up in her, giving him happy friction on the lower half of his body. 

 

When Betty was done, she yelled and pushed Jughead’s face away from her center because it was so sensitive. Her breathing heavy and her eyes still squeezed shut. Jughead wiped his mouth with his hand and climbed up her body, craving to be as close to her as possible. When he hovered over her, he kissed her cheek and then her neck lightly. She was still frozen in place, her hands clasped to her chest. 

 

“You are incredible,” he whispered heatedly. 

 

Her words still alluding her, she reached out and pulled him on top of her. The pressure of his body on top of hers, while waves of pleasure still rang inside of her, gave her the best, most fulfilling feeling. Betty took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. 

 

“Betts, I don’t want to crush you.” 

 

Her answer was to hold him tighter to her body, so that he couldn’t move away. She felt him kiss her lightly any place he could reach as he was pinned to her body. The small gestures brought a smile to her face. 

 

“Jug— that was… you are… oh my god.”

 

Jughead pulled his body up so he could look down at her. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. 

 

“That was so fun. You taste so fucking good.” He kissed her lips deeply. 

 

“That’s so weird,” she laughed. “But I’m so happy it was so good for both of us. Sorry I pushed your face off at the end.”

 

“That’s okay,” he chuckled and pecked her lips. “You can wreck me any way you want, if I can keep doing that to you.” 

 

Betty smiled up at him and gently caressed the side of his face. She was so full of love and adoration for him, she felt like she could burst. Her smile quickly turned to a smirk as she felt her body ready for action again. 

 

“It’s your turn.” She pushed him over so she was straddling him again. She bent down and kissed his mouth, twirling her tongue with his. She kissed down his chest and stomach, appreciating every twitch of the muscles in his abs as she moved. She felt his hands moving all over her body and in her hair—wherever he could reach— as he moaned in appreciation. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxer briefs and she started to tug them down, eyes connected with his as he watched her closely. His dick sprang free and she licked her lips as she climbed her way back up his body. 

 

“Jug, you are… my god, you’re beautiful.”

 

Betty bent down and sucked the tip of his bulging member in her mouth. Jughead inhaled roughly and exhaled a “fuuuuck.”

 

“Betty. Betts. Baby…” He reached for her as she continued to move up and down his shaft. “I can’t, baby. You can’t.” The pleasure from her movements causing his brain to short circuit. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked confused, and a tiny bit hurt. “You don’t want me to?”

 

“Fuck, Betty. I want you to do everything. All the things, but, baby, it’s been so long since I’ve done this. If you keep going, it’ll all be over before it started.” He grabbed her face and gently guided her up to him so he could kiss her properly. “I want to be inside of you. Is that okay with you?”

 

With a smile and another kiss, Betty confirmed his desires. “Of course it is, Juggie. I want that too, but I also want to do all the things to you, so… to be continued…” 

 

He smirked and kissed her face. “You are everything.” 

 

They continued to kiss each other with purpose. Betty moved her body so that her center was notched perfectly with his pulsating dick. Instead of pushing down on him to connect them fully, she asked, “How do you want me?”

 

Through the haze of desire, Jughead felt like he couldn’t possibly have heard her correctly. “What?” He asked gently before moving his lips over hers again. 

 

“How do you want me, Juggie?”

 

Jughead stopped to look at her fully. How one simple question could set his body ablaze baffled him completely. “Fuck, Betty. Are you trying to kill me?” 

 

“I mean, you’ve had me before, yes? But not in all the positions. What do you want? How do you want me?” 

 

He listened to her purr like a kitten as she seduced him to the highest end. After taking a moment to look at her and consider his options, he spoke with confidence. “I want you to ride me, just like you are. I want to see you, in all of your glory, on top of me.”

 

“Yessir.” His answering growl made her smirk even bigger. His hands squeezed her hips tightly. 

 

“Wait!” He suddenly let out. “I need to grab a condom.”

 

“Um. I mean, you can… if you want… but I’m on birth control. We don’t need it.”

 

“We don’t?” His mind was processing a million miles a minute. “Okay, yeah. That… works. Wow.”

 

Betty exhaled happily. “We’ve never done this before either…”

 

Jughead returned her smile with one of his own. “No, we haven’t.”

 

Betty walked her hands up Jughead’s chest, lowering herself to lay flat on top of him. As she kissed him, she rolled her hips just above the exact spot he craved her most. Betty moved her hand between their bodies and grabbed him, eliciting a happy moan from the man beneath her. She adjusted his dick so that it met her entrance. When she pulled her lips away from his, Jughead quickly grabbed the sides of her face so he could see her eyes. Keeping eye contact, Betty slid down until he filled her completely. The air was filled with their pleasured groans. 

 

“Oh my godddd,” Jughead moaned.

 

“I know.” Betty agreed fervently. 

 

“Seriously, what the fuck! You feel so fucking  good!” Betty repeatedly rolled her hips on top of him, riding him slowly and perfectly. Jughead’s hands squeezed her hips while his head was thrown back in pleasure. As soon as he found some control, he opened his eyes and let them roam her body. His hands slowly crept up her body towards her chest. He reached forward and grasped her soft, pliant skin; her breasts overflowing in his palms. 

 

“Jughead!” The feeling of his hands cradling her breasts sent waves of pleasure through her body, her head tossed back involuntarily.

 

“Fuck, Betts. Your body…” His pelvis started thrusting up into her roughly; his movements now taking charge. He felt her bounce along with his rhythm. When he brushed his thumbs roughly across her nipples, he felt her inner walls tremble and squeeze him. They both shouted out in response.

 

“Betts, I’m so close.”

 

“Come for me, baby.”

 

“Jesus,” he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back. 

 

Betty angled her body forward, just so, and watched Jughead’s eyes roll back into his head. “Oh my fucking god,” he mumbled, and she felt him empty himself inside of her. His hips jutted up roughly and out of rhythm. Betty continued to move up and down until she felt his hands squeeze her hips to stop her movements. She gave him some time to ride out his pleasure before carefully laying down on top of him, hugging her arms around him tightly. She followed his example by lightly kissing the skin closest to her--his chest, collarbone, shoulder. 

 

“Betty,” he rasped, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Yeah, Juggie?” 

 

“That was unbelievable!” He brought his arms up to wrap her up tightly. Betty pulled her head up to look at him properly and Jughead lifted his head to meet her with a kiss. “I love you, Betts.”

 

“I love you too, Juggie.” 

 

After a kiss to accentuate just how deep their love was for each other, Betty laid her head down on Jughead’s chest again. His fingers drew lazy patterns on her back and her hands squeezed his toned biceps. 

 

“I’m sorry I was so quick. I feel terrible that I didn’t wait for you to come with me.”

 

“To be fair, you told me it would be quick the first time…” Betty watched Jughead throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut, embarrassed, but amused. “...but also, to be fair, you spent a good amount of time getting me to come  _ with your mouth _ and I was pretty quick off too.”

 

“That is very true,” he laughed again. “Next time though, you better be ready.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Betty smirked. “And when will that be?”

 

“Uhh… give me...five?” Jughead looked at his nonexistent watch on his wrist. “I need to rehydrate and I definitely need a snack.”

 

Betty giggled. “How about some wine, popcorn and an  _ adult _ show? I need some swearing and maybe some sex scenes. I’ve watched way too many children’s shows today.”

 

Jughead kissed Betty and then moved to find his underwear. “I’ll get the wine and popcorn.” He slipped his legs into his boxer briefs and pulled them up. “But… just so we’re clear… when you say “adult” show, are we talking porn or…?” He was walking toward the bedroom door with a mischievous grin in place. Betty answered him by throwing one of the many pillows that could be found on the bed. Jughead slipped out of its path just before it was about to hit him and let out a belly laugh.

 

“Red or white?” He called as he left the room. 

 

“Red, please!”

  
  
  


Jughead came up carrying a tray filled with so many goodies. It held a bottle of merlot, two wine glasses and a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn. As he set it down on the bed in front of Betty, she saw that he found some strawberries and grapes, plus a variety of chocolate squares.

 

“What a sexy little arrangement you have here! Look at all this!” Betty clapped her hands together excitedly.

 

Jughead’s face filled with pride as he climbed onto the bed that she had made into a comfy nest of so many pillows and blankets. He looked around confused for a moment. 

 

“I went and got all the pillows from my bed in the other room too.” Betty spoke as if she could read his mind.

 

“I was wondering,” he chuckled lightly. “What are we watching?” He leaned over on his side and threw some popcorn in his mouth. 

 

“It’s an older one, called ‘No Strings Attached.’ Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Betts?” He smirked at her and took a sip of the wine she had just poured for him.

 

“No.” Her tone turned serious. “Not at all, Jug. I told you… swearing and sex.”

 

“Oh, right. Mmmhmm. Nice shirt, by the way.” The side eye Betty gave him made him laugh into his glass. She fiddled with his gray t-shirt, pulling it further down to cover her otherwise naked body. 

  
  


Two glasses of wine deep and all of the snacks polished off, Jughead removed the tray from the bed and snuggled in next to Betty to finish the movie. 

 

“How you feelin’?” Jughead whispered to Betty.

 

“So good. Wine makes me feel sooooo good.” Her toothless grin full of satisfaction.

 

“Are you a little bit drunk?” He asked her amused, using his fingertip to boop her nose. 

 

“Mayyybe,” she teased.

 

Jughead turned on his side so his body was facing Betty and his head was held up by his hand. Betty did the same. “Tell me something.”

 

“What do you wanna know?” Her fingers reached forward and started playing with his free hand between them.

 

“Anything Drunk Betty feels like giving up to me.” 

 

“Hmmm… Drunk Betty is a lot more fun than Regular Betty.” She taps her index finger on the dip of her chin. “Drunk Betty wants to tell you that she had a boy lick her pussy for the first time today.” She whispered it like an excited secret.

 

“Oh, really?” Jughead cooed back easily. “And what did Betty think of all that?”

 

“Betty thinks its the best orgasm she’s ever had!”

 

Jughead chuckled. “You’re the fucking best, Betts.”

 

“I know.” Her reply easy and flippant. “Are you a little bit drunkie like me?”

 

“No, baby. I feel good, but I’m not  _ drunkie _ .” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then kissed her lightly.

 

“Well, it’s only fair that you tell me something now, since I told you something.”

 

“What do you wanna know?”

 

“Nope. That’s not how it works, Juggie.” Her voice sing-songing every word.

 

“Alright.” He paused to consider what kind of secret he could reveal to her, taking into consideration her inebriated state. “Well, what if I told you that every time I have… gotten off… in the last six years, it was you who was on my mind.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened slightly, but then returned to their normal size quickly. She took a moment to process exactly what Jughead had said, and it may have taken her longer than normal to process that kind of information due to the wine’s influence.

 

“You pictured me while you maturbated?” Her bluntness brought some pinkness to Jughead’s cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

 

“Interesting…”

 

“Interesting? That’s what you’re giving me? Are you mad?” Jughead sounded a little indignant and unsure.

 

“What? No! No. I’m not mad at all.” Betty saw some of the tension in Jughead’s posture release. “I mean, I would be quite hypocritical if I was mad at you for picturing me while you masturbated.”

 

“Hypocritical?” Jughead’s interest piqued.

 

“Well, yeah. You can’t judge someone for doing something that you have done yourself.” Her nonchalance was confusing Jughead and she loved every minute of it.

 

“Are you saying that you have masturbated?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, affronted by his question.

 

He laughed. “Alright, alright. Fair enough. That was a dumb question. Tell me, Betty. Who do you picture when you masturbate?”

 

“You, Jug. It’s always been you.”

 

Upon hearing her actually admit it, Jughead was rendered speechless. His mind trying to process exactly what that meant. Even after breaking her heart… even after being apart for so long… It wasn’t over for her. Just like it was never over for him.

 

“But… you dated other guys.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jughead, overcome with emotion, rolled closer to Betty and kissed her deeply. When her answering kisses were just as deep and passionate, he moved his body so that he was hovering over her. Jughead pulled his shirt up and off of her, glancing at her bare chest, kissing the top of each breast, and then her neck before attacking her mouth again. He felt Betty start to push his boxer briefs down with her fingers and he helped her get them the rest of the way off, when her reach became too short. 

 

Both now naked, Jughead pulled the covers over them and their bodies started to synchronize with each other. Jughead ground his hips into Betty’s, his throbbing dick rubbing deliciously against her center. When he pushed into her bundle of nerves, Betty’s throat rasped and her head flung back. Jughead took advantage of her elongated and beautifully exposed neck, lavishing it with his mouth. 

 

“Jug,” Betty breathed heavily. “I want you inside me.”

 

With a swish of his hips, Jughead lined himself up with her entrance and thrust into her fully. Betty fingers gripped his biceps tightly, threatening to puncture the skin. He hissed in pleasure, then stopped his movement, allowing himself a moment to collect himself and allow Betty to adjust to him. He felt her inner walls pulsate around him. In that moment, he realized that he had never felt anything so amazing in his life before. Nothing stood between them, not even the thin coating of a condom. He bent down and nuzzled his face into her neck.

 

“God, Elizabeth.” She moaned at his words. “You’re incredible.”

 

Jughead began moving his hips, driving in and out of her, with such tenderness that it brought tears to Betty’s eyes. She gently cradled his face with her hands, which brought his eyes to hers. Her fingertips grazed his eyebrow and then down his cheekbone. She traced his lips with a finger until he pulled it into his mouth and sucked it hard. Jughead released her finger with a ‘pop’ and then moved his mouth to devour one of her nipples. When his tongue made rough contact with her coral peaks, Betty felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body. 

 

Jughead continued to move in and out of her, his pace increasing. After many minutes of their eyes glued shut, soaking in the pleasure of every touch, Jughead forced his eyes open. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered gently. “Look at me.”

 

Betty’s eyes fluttered open and she instantly felt seen, not just because Jughead was looking at her, but because she could feel his love through his stare. Her heart burst with affection and excitement and then all at once her body felt like it was on fire as he worshipped her reverently. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered. Jughead leaned forward and fused their mouths together. 

 

“I love  _ you _ .” His lips brushed hers softly as he spoke. 

 

Jughead noticed her body’s signs that she was close to orgasm, so he tilted his pelvis in the right direction allowing extra friction to be rubbed on her clit. Betty keened at the change. 

 

“I’m so close, Juggie. Are you close?”

 

“Yeah, baby. I’m right there with you.”

 

“God—“

 

Speed increased again, Jughead pounded into her as they chased their highs. Betty’s hands instinctively moved to her breasts, where she twisted her nipples between her fingertips. The sight of her touching herself had Jughead almost lose his cool immediately. Betty’s moans echoed in the room. Jughead’s grunts became rougher and closer together. All at once, Betty’s body bowed, her chest arching up near his face, her hands gripping hard. Jughead felt the walls of her pussy clench on him hard and it pulled the control right out of him. He jerked roughly into her, spilling his juices that mixed with her own. 

 

Panting, Jughead’s face nestled into Betty’s neck and her arms wrapped around his back. 

 

“Betty, I have no idea how, but I just put so much in you. This is going to be a mess.”

 

She chuckled lightly. “Is there a towel on the floor near the bed?”

 

“No, but next time, there will be.” He smirked at her and then looked around. He pulled his shirt over and then slowly pulled out of her. They worked together to avoid soiling the bed, while cleaning the mess up. “Do you wanna shower?”

 

“I really do. You got me so sweaty.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He said the words, but didn’t really sound sorry at all. The grin on his face proved it. 

 

“Uh huh. Sure.” Betty’s disbelieving tone evident as she lightly slapped his cheek two times. “Wanna get wet and naked with me?”

 

“I thought that’s what we just did?!”

 

Betty pinched his bare butt and chased him into the bathroom trying to get him to yelp some more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you, especially, to all of you who have hung on for so long and so many chapters! This is just the {{smutty}} beginning! Xoxx


End file.
